Waking Dreams
by Ryuutsu Seishin Hime no Argh
Summary: Miralesca is dead and Bevelle has fallen. With the threats to their life eliminated, will Yuna and Tidus at last find peace? (COMPLETED.)
1. The Waking Dream

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself-  
  
_Well, this is it...my very first FFX story! Hope it's good. I know, this idea has probably been done about a billion times before, but I'm hoping that maybe my version will be original and interesting and capture everyone's attention. So don't hesitate to share any suggestions you have, they could be very helpful.  
  
Al Bhed translations are at the bottom. I'm a fan of Al Bhed, so I'll probably have Rikku talking in her native language fairly often throughout the story. Translations will always be available at the bottom of the page.  
  
I am an FFX fandom newbie. ^__^ Welp, I shall attempt to make my mark herein. Thanks very much for reading, and enjoy!   


**  
*****  
  
**Waking Dreams  
  
**

  


Chapter 1  
The Waking Dream  


  
_She lay deep beneath the sea, cradled in the ocean's current. The water around her was warm, the deepest blue, dark and soothing. From somewhere deep in the sea came drifting notes, a song tinged with heavy sadness. The Fayth's hymn.  
  
A light streaked past, then another, then another. They were pyreflies, spheres of colored light that were the spirits of the dead. The three gathered close, and began to speak.  
  
"There's been a change." She recognized the quiet, wry tone. It was Braska's voice. "The Fayth want to reward our deed."  
  
"Which deed?" The deep, dry voice belonged to Auron. "There are so many of them."  
  
The next voice, gravelly and masculine, struck a chord of familiarity, but she could not place it. "Yer deeds, maybe. If we're talkin' about the good kind, I got none."  
  
"That's not true, Jecht," Braska protested. "You have plenty."  
  
"Name one," Jecht scoffed.  
  
"You gave your life to become my final aeon."  
  
"And became Sin."  
  
"Does it matter?" Auron interrupted. "It's in the past."  
  
"It's all in the past," Jecht said peevishly. "At least I thought it was. We gave it all up for my kid and that was that, right? I was happy enough with just disappearin', ya know."  
  
"I think that is the issue," Braska remarked. "They know we gave all we had left for the life of Jecht's son."  
  
"It was worth it," Auron said quietly.  
  
"Of course," Braska agreed. "And they are following our example."  
  
"What example?" Jecht demanded.  
  
"The Fayth want to disappear," Auron supplied pensively. "They are tired of dreaming. They will not even go to the Farplane. They merely want to sleep."  
  
"They are willing to give us new life," Braska added quietly.  
  
"Yer kiddin'," Jecht said disbelievingly. "They wanna do for us what we did for my kid?"  
  
"If Tidus is alive in Spira, I'm sure I know what he will search for. We could accompany him," Auron suggested. "The three of us. We'll see all our old friends again."  
  
"I dunno," Jecht said doubtfully. "I don't think-"  
  
"Oh, you don't think," Auron retorted. "You're just afraid to see your son again."  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me! That ain't true!"  
  
Auron laughed. "I knew you were too thick-skulled to admit it. Fine, then. If you're not afraid, then come back with us."  
  
"I ain't afraid," Jecht said defensively.  
  
"So? What'll it be?"  
  
"You really wanna live and die again, Auron? My kid'll probably kill me anyway."  
  
"That would be entertaining," Braska commented, amused. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you die again."  
  
"Why?" Jecht said, sounding confused. "You can watch it just as well."  
  
Auron sighed. "I think he means he's not coming, Jecht," he said patiently.  
  
"Oh." Then, "What? Hang on a sec! If I have to go back, so do you!"  
  
"No," Braska said firmly. "I've earned my rest. I don't have anything left to occupy me in that world. You two do, especially you, Jecht."  
  
"'Cause I got a kid? You got a kid, y'know."  
  
"He's right," Auron pointed out. "What about your daughter?"  
  
Braska hesitated. "I don't want to return to her," he said slowly, "if there's a chance I might just leave her again soon. I'm older than her, I would die before her. I don't want her to lose me all over again."  
  
"That's a good point, Braska. I feel the same way, y'know?"  
  
"Don't you start, Jecht," Auron said exasperatedly. "You can't use that excuse. Braska's at peace with his child. You are not."  
  
"You always gotta make this tough for me, y'know that?" Jecht complained.  
  
"Of course I do. What fun would it be if it weren't tough for you?"  
  
"Try not to bicker too much in your new lives," Braska said, amused. "It gives people headaches."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. How are we supposed to find my kid, anyway?" Jecht demanded.  
  
"The Fayth will find him for us," Auron said patiently.  
  
"You said you know what he's gonna be searchin' for," Jecht commented thoughtfully. "What exactly is he gonna be searching for, anyway?"  
  
"Yuna, of course. Wherever she goes, he'll follow."  
_  
***  
  
The sound of waves crashing against the shore woke her. Yuna opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. It was stained a deep orange tinged with delicate pink, the color of sunset. She blinked in surprise. Had she really slept this long?  
  
Her feet were wet. Yuna slowly sat up and watched as approaching waves flooded over her feet and ankles, water seeping into her boots and soaking the hem of her skirt. She'd fallen asleep here on this hidden beach outside Luca sometime shortly after noon, when the tide was low. Now the sun was setting and the warm sea rising. _So much for a catnap,_ Yuna thought wryly as she climbed to her feet.  
  
She paused, gazing out at the sea. Her dream was as stark in her mind as if it were a true memory. A conversation between Auron, her former guardian, Tidus's father Jecht, and her own father, the High Summoner Braska. A far cry from the sort of dreams she usually had.  
  
"Just a dream," she told herself softly. "Just a figment of your imagination."  
  
How she wished it wasn't.   
  
The sea, stained gold by the setting sun, beckoned to her. Yuna walked hesitantly forward, wading into the waves until she was waist deep. She stood there for silently, rocking slightly on her toes as though she were anticipating something- anticipating what?  
  
Though the sun had only slipped a few more inches, it still seemed like hours had passed when a familiar voice called from the shore. "Yunie! Hey, Yunie!"  
  
Yuna smiled to herself, then turned to wave at her friend. "I'm right here, Rikku!"  
  
The Al Bhed stood on the shore well away from the waves, wearing her usual orange shirt and yellow shorts, her golden hair tied back and hung with feathers. She put two fingers in her mouth and gave an ear-splitting whistle. "Whatcha doing there in the water?"  
  
"Just wetting my toes," Yuna replied, and laughed. She waded out of the water and up onto dry sand.  
  
Rikku linked arms with her and began to walk back toward the wooden stairs that led up the cliff face shadowing the beach. Yuna had no choice but to follow. "You better come back and let Wakka know you're alive," she said, grinning mischieviously. "He's stomping mad 'cause he thinks you weren't there for his Blitzball match this morning."  
  
"But I was," Yuna protested, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but then you took off before Wakka could meet up with us."  
  
"Didn't you tell him I went for a walk?"  
  
Rikku laughed. "We told him, but you never came back! What happened, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I fell asleep on the beach," Yuna explained sheepishly.   
  
"Did you have a nice dream?" Rikku asked teasingly. At those words, Yuna fell silent.  
  
Rikku looked at her closely. "Yunie? _Yna oui famm?"_ she asked worriedly in Al Bhed, her native tongue. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Yuna replied, shaking her head. "I just had kind of a weird dream, that's all."  
  
"What about?" Rikku asked, but before Yuna could reply they heard another familiar yell from the top of the cliff.  
  
"Yo! Dere you are, Yuna!" Yuna and Rikku glanced up to see Wakka, an enormous, tanned figure with bright red hair and a cheerful grin, waving frantically.  
  
"Hi, Wakka!" Yuna called as she and Rikku ascended the steps.  
  
Wakka waited for them at the top, his fists planted on his hips. "How come you didn't come to de match?" he demanded immediately.   
  
"She was there," Rikku said defensively. "You were so busy getting yourself kicked in the head that you didn't notice."  
  
Wakka grinned, revealing large white teeth. "Hey, I didn't mind. Dat got my team a penalty shot!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't stick around after the match," Yuna said, bowing apologetically. "The crowd was getting to me. I needed a walk."  
  
"She fell asleep on the beach," Rikku promptly added, explaining Yuna's long absence.  
  
"Oh," Wakka said easily as they began to head up the path toward Luca City. "Dat's alright, den. So did you guys see me make dat penalty shot?"  
  
"Yes, we did!" Yuna said admiringly. "I thought you might be dizzy, but you pulled it off with no trouble. That was really impressive, Wakka."  
  
Wakka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning. "Well, I've taken worse den dat," he admitted, sounding pleased. "It was worth it, anyway. Dat point brought us back from our slump, won de whole game."  
  
"Only you could be happy about getting kicked in the head," Rikku laughed, nudging Wakka with her elbow.   
  
He grinned and patted Rikku affectionately on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of her. "You got dat right!"  
  
Yuna remained silent, listening to her friends chatter with one ear while she watched Luca approach. The entire city was glowing in defiance of the darkening sky. In just two years Luca had begun transforming into a machina city, lit with electricity and powered by generators, as Zanarkand must have once been. Though some aspects of it, such as the Blitzball stadium, were still powered by magic, most of Luca's citizens were used to the modern technology that the Al Bhed were helping to incorporate into a world without Sin. On a distant shore far from Bevelle, where Yevon's false religion was still preached, Luca had no trouble making the transition.  
  
_I wish he could see Luca now, _Yuna thought sadly, her dream still on her mind._ I bet it would seem so familiar to him._  
  
"...definitely make the next match, right, Yunie? Yunie?"  
  
Yuna blinked and glanced at Rikku. "Oh, I'm sorry. What?"  
  
Rikku stopped walking, planting her hands on her hips and staring Yuna in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, Yunie? You've been zoning out an awful lot lately."  
  
"She isn't getting enough sleep, either," came Lulu's dry voice. The woman stood before them on the path, wearing her odd black dress with its tight bodice and skirt made of belts. Her dark hair was pinned up and braided, her red eyes level as she gazed at Yuna. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Yuna shifted her weight from foot to foot uneasily. "How did you know?"  
  
Lulu shrugged. "We do share a room," she pointed out. "I hear you leave sometimes at night. You've got dark circles under your eyes all the time, as well."  
  
Wakka looked at Yuna worriedly. "You go out late at night? Where d'you go?"  
  
"Just walking," Yuna said sheepishly. "I like the glow of the machina lights. It reminds me of Zan-" She halted abruptly.  
  
"Reminds you of what?" Wakka demanded, but Rikku and Lulu gave Yuna sympathetic glances.  
  
"Never mind," Lulu murmured to Wakka. "Come on, Yuna. Let's go get some dinner, hm?"  
  
"Sure," Yuna said, putting on a smile. She followed Lulu, arm and arm with Rikku, Wakka bringing up the rear, and together they headed toward the glow of the machina city.  
  
***  
  
Lulu insisted on accompanying Yuna on an evening stroll through the city, saying she had something she wanted to talk about. For a while, though, the two women walked in silence through the bustling streets, lit by the pure whire glow of the machina lights. They went to the Blitzball stadium at the heart of the city, where several teams were holding late-night practice in the same globe, perfecting their moves while they tried to keep from bumping into each other.  
  
After watching for a bit, Yuna and Lulu left and headed to the theatre district. Here, people dressed in their best milled on the elegant walkways extending over the water, on their way to the stylish theatre or the fancy restraunts and shops.  
  
The women paused in a small niche in a walkway, sitting on a bench that faced the water. For several minutes they sat quietly, gazing out at the ocean. Then Lulu spoke at last.  
  
"Rikku said you dreamed."  
  
"Mm," Yuna said.  
  
"On the beach," Lulu added. "She thought it upset you."  
  
"It didn't really," Yuna said softly. "It was just a dream."  
  
"What about?"  
  
Yuna hesitated. "It was- my father," she said haltingly. "And Sir Auron." She paused again, briefly. "And Sir Jecht."  
  
Lulu looked sharply at Yuna. "Him? The one who...?"  
  
"Was Sin," Yuna confirmed in a wry tone. She paused. "And Tidus's father."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh." Yuna looked at the water below them. "They just talked."  
  
Lulu sighed. "Do you know, Yuna, that you get very dense when something's bothering you? Which makes me think there's more to this dream that you're telling me. Now, we can easily sit here and go around in circles all night, but I must say, I think you'd feel better if you just came out and said it."  
  
"They said Tidus had come back to life," Yuna stated flatly.  
  
Lulu gave a small _"ahh"_ of comprehension.  
  
"It felt very, very real," Yuna added quietly. "As though I had heard a true conversation."  
  
"Dreams often seem real," Lulu said calmly. "Especially those about the ones we have lost."  
  
"But it doesn't make sense," Yuna said, frustrated. "Why should I dream about Auron, Jecht, and my father? And they said some very strange things, Lulu."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, first they said that the Fayth wanted to bring them back to life, as Braska, Auron, and Jecht did for Tidus."  
  
"So they said Tidus is alive?" Lulu murmured.  
  
"Yes." Yuna hesitated. "And they said he's looking for me."  
  
Lulu glanced at Yuna sidelong, but the former summoner stared at her hands in her lap.  
  
"It would be wonderful if that were true," Lulu said quietly. "But it was probably just a dream, my dear."  
  
Yuna smiled. "Oh, I know," she said cheerily, and rose to her feet. "Should we go?"  
  
Lulu gazed at her for a moment, then stood as well. "Yes, let's go."  
  
They went back to the hotel in Luca Harbor. Wakka was in the lobby with two of his teammates, arguing Blitzball tactics- they didn't bother him. Rikku was already asleep in the room the women shared. Lulu went to bed and fell asleep shortly, but Yuna lay awake, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Sunrise was perhaps an hour or two away when Yuna finally got up and left the room. The lobby was all but deserted; Wakka and his teammates had gone, to bed or perhaps to the stadium for some early morning practice. The lights still shone outside, though a pale gray glow in the east suggested the coming of dawn. Yuna walked the streets like a person half-asleep, her legs carrying her as though they had a mind of their own.  
  
She ended up on the cliff over the hidden beach cocooned within Luca's rocky shores. Yuna hesitated for a moment, then headed down the stairs to the beach. She kicked her boots off in the sand and waded barefoot into the warm surf.  
  
"Have you missed me?"  
  
Yuna glanced to her right. Tidus stood beside her, waist-deep in the water, his patient, loving eyes on her.  
  
Yuna smiled at him. "Every single day since you left."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," he said gravely.  
  
"Why afraid?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to be sad."  
  
She drifted closer to him, her hand just next to his, almost touching. "I'm not sad anymore."  
  
Tidus smiled in his cheery, boyish way. "Me neither," he announced, but then she saw him ripple, like the water in which they were half-submerged.  
  
Yuna stepped back like she'd been slapped in the face, reeling with shock and pain, and saw the small waves she created pass through Tidus as though he weren't even there. "You're not real," she choked, tears blurring her vision.  
  
The water didn't move when he stepped closer to her, and she couldn't feel the hands he placed on her shoulders. But she could feel him, his presence near her. A part of her. Half of her soul.  
  
"Yuna," he whispered, "I swear I'll find you."  
  
Yuna looked up quickly, but he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued.  
  
* * *  
  
_Translations_  
  
Yna oui famm- "Are you well?"


	2. Decision

A note from the Hime no Argh herself- 

Here's chapter two of this new fic, a bit longer than the last chapter, but not too bad. I suppose this is where everything really gets started. I recently thought up a climax and ending to this story, which is a relief since now I have a direction. I'll have to set up the underlying plotline that will become apparent later. This is more than just a story about reunited Tidus and Yuna; there's a lot of good subplots which I will have fun exploring, and hopefully you will as well.

There's a lot of Al Bhed in this chapter, and translations are at the bottom. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it very much. And thanks so much for reading.

*           *            *

Chapter 2

Decision

"All right, you stupid pile of sticks, you're going to light. And you're going to light now. You listening to me? I'm not talking to a brick wall here. Light already! Please?"

If anyone was around to hear Tidus muttering to his fire pit as he rubbed two stones over it, they wisely kept their opinions to themselves. _Not that there would be anyone hanging around here, Tidus reflected, glancing up momentarily at his surroundings. He was in the heart of Zanarkand -or what was left of it, anyway- outside the dome where Yunalesca had once resided, surrounded by dirt and wreckage and tumble-down ruins. And the last few pyreflies, the remnants of the Fayth._

The friction of the stones was finally creating small sparks, and suddenly a puff of smoke rose from the kindling. Tidus held his breath.

"You're doing that wrong," a voice commented over his shoulder, and the tiny flame went out.

Tidus threw down the stones in frustration and whirled around. "I almost had it, you big-" He stopped and stared, mouth agape.

A large, strong-looking man crouched beside him, short, chestnut-brown hair streaked with gray, face scarred, eyes concealed behind a pair of shaded glasses. He wore a long red jacket, full-sleeved and high collared. Tidus gulped.

"A-Auron?"

"In the flesh," the man said dryly.

"Strange," Tidus remarked thoughtfully. "I thought you were dead."

Auron rolled his eyes. "I _was dead. I'm not anymore."_

"Oh, really? So if you're alive, is this your dream or mine?" Tidus asked brightly.

Auron sighed, grabbed his arm, and twisted it hard.

_"Ow!" Tidus yanked his arm back and glared at Auron. "Geez, what was that for?"_

"Did it hurt?" Auron asked calmly.

"Yeah it did! A lot!"

"Then you're not dreaming." Auron easily pushed Tidus out of the way so that he could poke at the fire pit, examining and rearranging. "See, you have this all wrong. Even if you managed to get a fire burning, it would consume itself in ten seconds." He was stacking the twigs in a square pattern, placing the smaller kindling in the middle. "I'll work on this. Why don't you go see where my friend disappeared to?"

"What friend?"

Auron glanced up at him. His mouth was hidden beneath the collar of his jacket, but from the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, Tidus guessed he was smiling. "You'll see."

A sudden premonition made Tidus leap to his feet. "Is it Yuna?!"

"Sorry, no. You won't like this person nearly as much."

_Wonderful, Tidus grumbled silently, stomping off to look for the mystery friend. He edged slowly around the enormous dome, following its curving wall until Auron and the firepit were out of his sight._

_Zanarkand, he thought gloomily, kicking at a pile of wreckage. __Of all the places in Spira, I ended up here. Guess it's kind of ironic. The worst part was that Yuna probably wouldn't be anywhere near here, at the very edge of the world. He had a long way to go to find her, and who knew if he would even find her at all? That thought made his heart wrench._

_I will find her. I have to._

A sudden, familiar prickling on the back of his neck made Tidus glance up quickly. It was the same feeling he tended to experience when Sin was near- but that couldn't be right. They had killed Sin and the entity that had created it in the first place, banishing it from Spira forever. Unless -the back of his neck continued to prickle- he had never sensed Sin at all.

Unless it had been the _other..._

"Auron! Hey, Auron! Where the hell did ya go, you big jackass?"

That deep, gravelly voice with its obnoxious dialect made him freeze in place. Slowly, slowly he turned to his right, where a figure he knew all too well was picking its way through the rubble. 

"Dad?" Tidus said, amazed.

The figure glanced up, meeting his gaze, and immediately halted in his steps. He was a giant of a man, even taller than Tidus remembered, with broad shoulders and strong, well-muscled limbs. His rough skin was darkly tanned, bare chest tattooed with the sign of the Zanarkand Abes in gold. His dark, scraggly hair hung in tangles past his chin. Clear, sharp eyes were set below heavy brows, as blue as a robin's egg- the only feature he shared with his son.

For a long time the two stared at each other, unable to do anything else. Then finally Jecht spoke, uncertainly. "Hey."

"Hi."

There was a silence again. Then Jecht sighed, rubbing his head. "Knew it'd be like this," he muttered. "Hey, you know where there's water around?"

"Yeah. There's a fountain over there, or what's left of it." Tidus pointed in the right direction. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" Jecht echoed, blinking. "'Course not. I ain't been to Zanarkand in ten years."

"It's exactly like _our city," Tidus said impatiently, stepping past him toward the fountain. "How can you not remember?"_

"Hey, you forget things when yer Sin," Jecht said defensively. Tidus flinched at that, and made no reply.

They soon came upon the fountain, which in reality was a wreck of marble and stone with a small spring bubbling underneath. Jecht produced Auron's empty sake jug and filled it in the spring. Father and son walked back to Tidus's camp in silence.

Auron already had a good-sized fire going, feeding it driftwood he'd found on the shore. The salty flames twisted around the wood in spurts of orange, blue, and green. Auron tended it with a stick, glancing up as Tidus and Jecht appeared.

"Don't you look like a happy twosome," he commented. "No joyful reunion?"

"Gimme a break," Tidus muttered, dropping down before the fire with a glare at Auron. "You could've warned me."

"I told you I shouldn't 'a come," Jecht said bluntly, taking a seat opposite his son.

"Nonsense," Auron retorted. "Just look at you two. Reunited for the first time in over a decade without meaning to kill each other-"

"Don't count on it," Tidus muttered.

"Don't interrupt me," Auron growled, staring Tidus in the eye until the younger man looked away. "As I was saying," he continued calmly, "this is an opportunity the likes of which you two have never had, and probably never will again. That's why I made Jecht come back. The only reason _I came back was to stop you two from murdering each other."_

"Just out of curiosity, how _did you come back?" Tidus demanded._

"The Fayth gave us new life, much as we did for you," Auron replied. "Braska could have returned, but he didn't want to cause Yuna any more heartache."

"Lucky bastard," said Jecht under his breath.

Auron glared at him. "You had better start acting more grateful for this opportunity. You two are going to learn to meet each other halfway, or I'll know why." He paused ominously for a moment, then sighed. "I_ am a bit tired of fathering you both," he said patiently._

Tidus protested, "No one told either of you to-"

"I beg your pardon?" Auron inquired, brows raised. 

Tidus gulped. "Nothing."

Auron gazed at him a bit longer, then nodded. "Good." He reached over and plucked his clay jug out of Jecht's hands, took a swig and made a face. "We'll have to get something stronger than this," he remarked, passing the jug to Tidus.

"It's water, Auron," Jecht said irritably. "What, were you expectin' me t' find a bar out here?"

"Of course not." Auron gave Tidus a meaningful look as he tried to give the jug back. Tidus grimaced at him and silently offered Jecht the water, who took it very carefully from his son's hands.

"So now what?" Jecht demanded after he'd taken a drink.

"We find Yuna," Tidus said immediately.

Auron nodded. "I had a feeling you'd say that. The problem is, where to look? Yuna could be anywhere."

"Aw, man," Jecht groaned. "Don't tell me we gotta walk all over Spira lookin' fer this chick."

Tidus glared at him. "No one asked you to come," he said acidly.

Jecht stared at him, cheeks dark crimson. "Hey, gimme some credit. At least I'm _here!"_

"Nobody asked you to be here, either!" Tidus snapped.

"Stop it, both of you," Auron intervened sharply.

Tidus glared at him accusingly. "Why should I? You made him come. You know I hate him!"

He got up and stomped away, running his fingers restlessly through his hair. Auron and Jecht watched him go silently.

"I told you, I shouldn't be here," Jecht muttered once Tidus was out of earshot. "He does hate me. He means it."

"Jecht, do you want him to hate you?" Auron murmured.

Jecht blinked at him, eyes wide. "'Course not!"

"Then be patient. No one said this would be easy. But you must believe there is hope for you two."

Jecht stared after his son. "You really think so?"

Auron smiled. "I know so. I've been around you two long enough to tell."

*           *            *

"So you see, Lady Yuna, despite what you may have...err...discovered, Yevon's religion is still alive, and quite necessary. Sin may be gone for good, as some believe, or it may merely be a matter of time until it somehow reappears. Even if it doesn't, there is still the need for order in Spira, order to counteract the chaos of growth and..."

Yuna tuned out the rest, bored nearly to tears by this latest priest sent from Bevelle to gain Yuna's patronism. They were in a meeting room in the hotel, Yuna seated in a comfy chair as the priest paced back and forth before her. Lulu sat to her right, back perfectly straight, legs crossed, eyes attentive and grave as she politely watched the priest. Only a slight joggling of her foot indicated her boredom. Wakka, standing protectively at Yuna's back, shifting restlessly as if longing to be in the stadium practicing Blitzball instead of in this stuffy conference room. On Yuna's left, Rikku lounged in a chair with her legs dangling over the armrest, a scowl furrowing her brow, eyes defiant. The Al Bhed loved few Bevelle priests, especially those who wanted to rope Yuna into their new religion.

Yuna sighed and shifted in her seat, the man's babble running together like one continuous whine. How many times had she heard this speech advocating Yevon's new religion? Sometimes she wished she weren't so polite. Then she might simply slam her door in the face of the priests, instead of dutifully listening to the same tune over and over.

_I shouldn't be__ here, Yuna thought passionately. __I should be somewhere else...anywhere__ else..._

What she wouldn't admit, what she couldn't admit, was that she knew exactly what she wanted to be doing at this very moment. She wanted to be searching for Tidus, combing the world over for him. The more she thought of him, the more she believed that he might just be somewhere in Spira.

_I could be looking for him right now, but instead I'm stuck here._

"I swear I'll find you." That was what he'd told her in her vision, or hallucination, or whatever it was. _When? Yuna thought longingly. __Will you walk through that door right now? Will you take me away from here, Tidus? Will you?_

"-and the maesters, Yevon only knows what happened to them." The priest's grating, nasal voice had broken through her thoughts. "Likely they disappeared with the Cycle of Death. But there is Yevon, always Yevon, always the order of Yevon, to counteract the chaos brought upon us by the Al Bhed-"

Rikku leapt suddenly to her feet, eyes blazing. _"Ruf tyna oui!" she snarled in her native tongue. __"Vilg oui, bneacd! Ycc! Eteud! Vemdro bneacd!"_

Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu all stared at Rikku, mouths open. All three knew enough Al Bhed to know that Rikku was yelling the worst curses and insults she could think of at the hapless priest, but none of them knew why. Certainly the priest was irritating, not to mention offensive to the Al Bhed, but Rikku _never lost her temper like this._

"Wakka," Lulu murmured under Rikku's yells.

Wakka nodded and went to Rikku, who was advancing on the frightened priest, cursing in Al Bhed. Grabbing her by the arms, he began to drag her from the room.

_"Cad ku uv sa, Wakka!" Rikku snapped at him. She bared her teeth at the priest. "__Ku pyld du Bevelle! __Nih du Yevon,__ vemdro bneacd! Tuhd ajan cruf ouin vyla du Yunie__ ykyeh!" Kicking and spitting, Rikku was dragged from the room in Wakka's hold._

When she had gone, Yuna stood and bowed to the priest. "Thank you for your offer, Yevon priest, but I'm afraid I must end our meeting," she said in a regretful tone, lips quivering. "My friend appears to be suffering a bout of insanity."

"Yes, we must be off," Lulu added quickly, rising to her feet. "Good day to you."

"Uh," the priest said as the women left, shutting the door in his face.

They found Wakka and Rikku in the conference room next door. Rikku slumped sullenly in a chair as Wakka stood over her, arms crossed, keeping a sharp eye fixed on her. He glanced up and waved as Yuna and Lulu entered. 

"I tink dis one has calmed down," he said, indicating Rikku.

"Just let me at that priest and I'll show you how calm I am!" Rikku exploded. _"E cruimt gemm dryd zing!" She was off and running in Al Bhed again. Wakka sighed and clapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her._

Yuna waited until Rikku ran dry, then went and knelt so that she was eye-level with that Al Bhed. "What's wrong?"

Rikku's reply was muffled by Wakka's hand. He took his hand away and she repeated herself. "It isn't me."

"It isn't you?" Yuna echoed.

Rikku glanced down as though ashamed of herself. "I didn't mean to yell," she mumbled. "But that jerk got me so mad, bothering you when you have other thing on your mind. Throw in the insult to the Al Bhed…" Rikku paused, then added sheepishly, "I guess I just lost my temper."

"No kiddin'," Wakka said dryly.

"Everyone loses their temper," Yuna assured her. She hesitated. "If you want to talk about anything-"

_"Tuhd keja sa dryd, Yunie!" Rikku snapped. The three stared at her in surprise. She took a breath, then went on in a somewhat calmer tone. "You're the one keeping secrets, not me. You've been thinking about Tidus, haven't you? It's not like I don't have eyes and ears."_

"I never said you didn't," Yuna mumbled, reddening.

"Yeah, well, the point is that you're obviously upset, and we all want to help. But we can't do that if you won't less us know what's going on inside your head."

"Are you all in on this?" Yuna said, amazed, gazing about at her friends.

Lulu nodded. "We've been talking. Sharing what we know."

"Which is just dat you been tinking and dreaming 'bout him," Wakka said bluntly. "We dunno what else is goin' tru your mind."

Rikku stood facing her, hands on hips. "So the question is, what do you want to do?"

Yuna hesitated, licking dry lips. "I want to find him."

From the way her friends all blinked at her, Yuna guessed they weren't expecting that answer.

"But he's gone," Lulu said softly.

"I have reason to believe he's come back," Yuna replied steadily. "The dreams I've been having-"

"Wait a minute," Wakka interrupted. "You're basin' dis on dreams? Dat seems a little sketchy, ya?"

"I know it does, Wakka," Yuna said patiently. "But I just feel it in my heart. I feel _him."_

"Do you know where he is?" Lulu inquired.

Yuna shook her head. "I have no idea, unfortunately."

"Den he could be anywhere in Spira," Wakka pointed out. "You really gonna look all over de continent? Go to Zanarkand and back again?"

"Why shouldn't she?" Rikku demanded suddenly, unexpectedly. She glared at them, hands on hips. "You really think it would be better of her to stay here and deal with those whining, idiotic _priests?" She spat the word from her mouth as though it had a bitter taste. "Just do what everyone else wants, and ignore her own desires?" Rikku went to stand at Yuna's side, slipping her hand into Yuna's and smiling at her. "I say go, Yunie, and I'll come with you."_

Yuna smiled back, gripping her friend's hand tightly in gratitude. 

"It's a long way," Lulu began.

"No problem!" Rikku said brightly. "We'll go Home and borrow the airship. Cid won't mind."

"It's still quite a trek from Luca to the Sanubia Sands," Lulu pointed out.

"We've been on longer treks," Rikku said, and laughed.

"Too right," Lulu said dryly. "This is like a pilgrimage in itself, and it won't be-"

"Why do you have so many objections?" Rikku demanded, glaring at her. "Do you even _want your friend to be happy?"_

Lulu's eyes flashed. "Of course I do," she snapped. "What I _don't want is to see her chasing a false hope!"_

There was a silence. Then Yuna spoke.

"If it's a false hope, then it's a false hope," she said simply. "I won't know unless I follow my heart."

Lulu nodded. "Well put."

"Agreed." Rikku smiled and poked Wakka with her elbow. "Someone's being awfully quiet."

"I can't go," Wakka mumbled, staring at the floor.

"What?! Why not?!" Rikku demanded.

Wakka looked up and met Yuna's eyes, pleading. "It's de Blitztball, ya? I can't just quit in de middle o' de season, even for sometin' dis important."

Yuna laid a hand on his arm. "I understand."

"You mean you're not coming?" Rikku said unhappily.

"Sorry," Wakka said gently, ruffling her hair. "I'll catch up wit you 'soon as de season's over." He paused. "Or 'soon as I lose."

"Guess we won't have long to wait then, _dnia?" Rikku kidded, batting her eyelashes at him._

Wakka punched her shoulder lightly, grinning.

Yuna smiled at her friends' antics. "So when should we be off?"

"As soon as possible," Lulu replied immediately. When they all looked at her, she smiled wryly. "I _am anxious to be away from the priests."_

*           *            *

The next morning, Yuna woke feeling nervous and restless, from a dream in which she had searched hopelessly for something she could never find. _Nice way to start the morning, she thought, trying to ignore her fear that the dream might have some truth to it._

Undaunted, she packed for the journey, filling a small bag with an extra outfit and some food. Lulu and Rikku were similarly prepared; they'd all learned to travel light on Yuna's pilgrimage. Rikku sported a wicked claw on her arm, while Lulu carried one of her numerous dolls, her magic enhancers. Though the fiends were gone, there was no telling who or what they could meet on the road.

Yuna had no weapon. Her aeons had gone away with the Fayth, and a summoning staff was no longer needed. She missed the security of eight mighty aeons at her back, but they had earned their rest. She was glad to let them sleep.

Wakka saw them off at the entrance to the Mi'ihen Highroad. They would follow the Highroad, and many other roads, north to the desert where the new Al Bhed Home was located.

"Bye, Wakka," Rikku said unhappily, hugging him around the ribs. "Hurry it up with the Blitzball, will you?"

Wakka grinned and clapped her on the shoulder. "What if I make it to de championship?"

"It'd be a bad year to do it," Rikku said frankly. _"Pa cyva yht rybbo, yht lusa rusa du ouin vneahtc."_

"Huh?"

"It means 'be safe and happy, and come home to your friends,'" Rikku replied promptly. "It's an Al Bhed blessing."

Wakka shook his head. "I dunno how you Al Bhed don't break teeth on dat language."

Rikku grinned at him, unoffended. "Our teeth are stronger than yours."

Lulu gave Wakka a hug and an emotionless goodbye, as was her way. Yuna stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on his stubbly cheek.

"Have fun playing Blitzball, Wakka. I'm sorry I'm not staying for the rest of the season," Yuna said regretfully.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Wakka said gruffly. He hugged her so tightly that she squeaked and kissed the top of her head. "You take care of yourself, ya? I'll catch up wit you 'soon as I can."

Yuna had an idea. "Why don't you wait for us here? When we get to Home we'll fly the airship back to Luca and pick you out. Maybe we'll even catch some Blitzball." She smiled. "Then we can all search together."

"Hey, dat's a good plan!" Wakka exclaimed. "Okay, I'll wait for you. Don't take too long."

"We won't," Yuna said, smiling.

Wakka's voice lowered suddenly. "Listen, uh...if you see him before you come back for me..."

Yuna knew who he was talking about. "Yes?"

"Just...just tell him Wakka says hey, ya?" Wakka hesitated for a moment. "Tell him he was missed."

"I will," Yuna promised.

"Hey, and tell him I want him on my Blitzball team!" Wakka grinned. "Wit him we'll win every championship!"

Yuna laughed. "I'll tell him. I'll make sure he practices!"

Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu soon took to the road, Rikku glancing back every now and then at Wakka, who watched them go from the gate of the Highroad. "It feels like a pilgrimage," Rikku commented softly, "and it doesn't. We're not all together."

"We will be," Yuna assured her. "Soon."

"Yo, Yuna!" Wakka suddenly yelled down the road. "Rikku, Lulu!"

The women halted and glanced back at him.

Wakka grinned broadly and thumped a fist over his heart. "I'll be wit you, ya?"

Yuna smiled and waved. "I know you will, Wakka!"

Rikku smiled happily and skipped off down the road.

*           *            *

Translations

_Ruf tyna oui? - How dare you_

_Vilg oui, bneacd! - Fuck you, priest_

_Ycc - Ass_

_Eteud - Idiot_

_Vemdro bneacd - Filthy priest_

_Cad ku uv sa - Let go of me_

_Ku pyld du Bevelle - Go back to Bevelle_

_Nih du Yevon,__ vemdro bneacd - Run to Yevon, filthy priest_

_Tuhd ajan cruf ouin vyla du Yunie__ ykyeh - Don't ever show your face to Yunie again_

_E cruimt gemm dryd zing - I should kill that jerk_

_Tuhd keja sa dryd - Don't give me that_

_Dnia - true_

_Pa cyva yht rybbo, yht lusa rusa du ouin vneahtc - Be safe and happy, and come home to your friends_


	3. On the Road

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself-_

*happy sigh* I love you all. I got a bunch of reviews for the last chapter which was SO NICE…that just makes it all worthwhile. Apparently my story is "promising" and "engaging"…I'm so glad that everyone's enjoying it. ^_^ Well, here is the next chapter. Chapter 4 is in the works and shall hopefully be out sometime next week. Thanks again, and enjoy!

*           *           *

Chapter 3

On the Road

"Ready? One, two, three!"

Two voices rose above the Mi'ihen Highroad. Singing in Al Bhed at the top of their lungs, Yuna and Rikku sounded not so much like songbirds than crows, although Yuna's voice had a nice clear tone to it and Rikku at least could pronounce the words properly. The song was about Lord Mi'ihen and his adventures on the road.

"Hey, Lulu's not singing!" Yuna exclaimed in the middle of the song, and dissolved into giggles.

Rikku stopped singing and gave Lulu a reproachful look. "Lulu! After I spent all that time and effort teaching it to you!"

"I don't sing," Lulu remarked dryly.

"Neither do Rikku and I, but at least we try!" Yuna said, still laughing.

"That's all well for you," Lulu said soberly. "You have young, strong lungs."

"Are yours old and wheezy, grandmother?" Yuna teased, earning a glare from Lulu.

Lulu was twenty-eight, approaching the age of thirty, and a touch sensitive about her age. She hated to have it mentioned, especially around Rikku and Yuna, who were in their early twenties. 

"Nothing to worry about," Rikku said cheerfully. "You should take a leaf out of Wakka's book. He's your age, but he acts like a little kid!"

Yuna glanced at Lulu, expecting her to snap at Rikku for noting her age, but to her surprise Lulu was watching the Al Bhed with a strange, thoughtful expression.

"So tell me, Rikku," Lulu murmured, her eyes gleaming, "is it the boyishness that is the attraction, or something else?"

Yuna looked quickly at Rikku and was fascinated to see a deep blush staining her cheeks. "W-what are you talking about?" she stammered.

Lulu blinked innocently. "Why, your being in love with Wakka, of course."

"_What?!" Rikku bellowed. "I'm not in love with him!"_

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not!"

"Of course."

"I'm _not!"_

"I believe you," Lulu said innocently, her expression clearly indicating otherwise.

"Are you?" Yuna asked Rikku curiously.

"_No! I'm not- I don't- that's ridiculous!" Rikku sputtered._

"Actually..." Yuna commented slowly, "now that I think about it, it does kind of make sense."

"But-"

"I mean, you're always bickering with him," Yuna pointed out, grinning. "And you talk about him all the time. _And you were really upset when we had to leave him behind."_

"We were all upset!" Rikku cried.

"Yes, but you most of all," Lulu remarked.

Rikku glared at him. "Of course I was, he's my friend!"

"Yes, your _lover friend," Lulu said wickedly, causing Yuna to burst into a fit of giggles._

Rikku made a frustrated noise. "You guys are nuts! I am _not in love with him. And he's __certainly _

not-" Her face turned a shade of bright red, "-my lover!"

Yuna doubled over at the waist with laughter. Even Lulu chuckled.

Rikku glared at them. "You...! Bah! Why are you teasing me? Tease Yunie! She's the one making a journey to find her man!"

Yuna covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Next topic!" she cried.

"No!" Rikku, grinning, was on a roll. "Whatcha gonna do when you find him, Yunie? Are you gonna _hug him?"_

"Stop that."

"Are you gonna _kiss him?"_

"Go away!"

"Are you gonna _looooooove him-"_

"Quit it!" Yuna took a swing at her friend, laughing and missing by a mile. Rikku stuck her tongue out and ran off down the road, chased by the summoner.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Kids."

*           *           *

_The Bevelle domes and towers glowed softly golden in the early morning light. The sky was a pale blue etched with gold, the sun in the east casting light over Yuna, throwing her into perfect relief. She stood at the edge of a balcony with no guard rail behind her, her back to the open air. Warrior monks stood around her, guns trained on her, though her hands were bound behind her back._

_Yuna glanced to her left, where a woman stood near her, dark eyes intent on her. She was oddly familiar. The woman spoke and he couldn't hear the words, but Yuna seemed to understand. She nodded, smiling sadly, then stepped backwards off the balcony._

"YUNA!"

Tidus bolted upright, sweating. Auron's heavy red jacket fell into his lap. He glanced at it in surprise, than looked to his left, where Auron himself sat before the fire, dressed only in pants and shirt.

"Bad dream?" Auron asked, gazing into the fire.

"Yeah." A look around revealed Jecht on the opposite side of the fire, sprawled on his back and snoring loudly. Tidus made a face at him. "I dreamed about Yuna."

Auron glanced at him sidelong. "I would think that should be a good dream."

"I dreamed she died," Tidus said shortly, folding Auron's jacket as neatly as possible and handing it back to him. "She fell off a balcony in Bevelle."

"She did do that, once," Auron reminded him.

Tidus smiled, remembering. "Yeah. And Valefor caught her." It had been during her pilgrimage, when Yuna went missing and her guardians raided Bevelle from the airship. Yuna was kidnapped, forced to marry Seymour Guado to save her friends. Only he'd ordered them killed anyway, and in an act of bravery that Tidus had yet to rival, she'd stepped up on the edge of a balcony and threatened to jump unless her friends went free. Then she did- and summoned Valefor in midair to catch her.

Tidus sighed despondently. "I miss her."

"I know." Auron gazed at him for a moment, eyes hidden under his sunglasses, then turned and pointed toward the south where Mount Gagazet loomed in the distance. "There is your road. When will you take it?"

Tidus stared moodily at Mount Gagazet. Its peak was gray and swirling with clouds- the most unforgiving land in Spira. "Now," he replied firmly, climbing to his feet.

Auron smiled at his determination. "What about your father?" he asked, gesturing to the sleeping Jecht.

"Leave him," Tidus said scornfully. "He looks happy enough."

"Who wants Jecht to be happy?" Auron replied wickedly. He went to the man and kicked him in the side.

"Urf!" Jecht grunted, swinging and missing Auron by a mile. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked at the two men standing over him. 

"Something fer you?" he demanded, scowling.

"We're leaving," Tidus said shortly. "Come or stay, it's your choice."

Jecht groaned and sat up, brushing his scraggly hair out of his eyes. "Already?"

"Yuna's waiting for me." Tidus turned and walked off down the path. Behind him he could hear Jecht and Auron arguing quietly, then a loud "ow!" on Jecht's part, followed by shuffling noises. Presumably this meant that they were following.

It felt a little strange, being the leader. For all the time he'd spent in Spira, it was Yuna whom he'd followed, she who had always led the way. _Well, maybe not always, Tidus corrected himself. Thinking back, he sometimes got the feeling that Yuna had always been looking to him, waiting for him to tell her that she didn't have to die, that there was another way. Then fate was sealed the day they came to Zanarkand...to these very ruins._

Tidus paused for a minute, turning back to look at the dome over Auron and Jecht's heads. Auron halted, throwing out an arm to stop Jecht, and they waited for him.

"I just realized," Tidus said slowly. "There are hardly any pyreflies. When we came here the first time, Zanarkand was swarming with them."

"They're disappearing," Auron said quietly. "The Fayth and the Unsent have gone to their rest."

Jecht was quiet, gazing up at the sky with darkened eyes. Looking at him, Tidus could guess what he was thinking about. 

"Let's go," Tidus urged them. "There's only bad memories here."

Auron nodded and beckoned to Jecht. Tidus led the way, usually silent, toward Mount Gagazet's merciless peak.

*           *           *

By nightfall the women reached Rin's Travel Agency, midway on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The sun had just set and the sky was a deep blue dotted with stars. Yuna's feet were aching and she felt exhausted. _Guess I'm not used to long journeys, she thought wryly._

But then, it had been five years since her pilgrimage. At twenty-two now, Yuna was getting used to her Eternal Calm, as it had been titled. She was not the only one in Spira who still looked around nervously for a sign of Sin in the midst of a big crowd, nor was she the only one who woke sweating from nightmares that her loved ones were lost. Still, she was making the adjustment well. 

Generally Yuna lived on Besaid Island with Lulu and Wakka, except when it was Blitzball season. Rikku lived alternately at Home and wherever her friends were. It interested Yuna to think that Rikku had never missed a Blitzball match before now, no matter how badly the Aurochs did.

But Rikku cared about Tidus too, and she cared about Yuna's happiness. _I'm lucky to have such good friends, Yuna thought soberly as the three women staggered into the travel agency, also a wayside inn._

There was no attendant to be seen, so Rikku banged a hand down on the countertop bell a few times. "Hello?" she yelled, and rang the bell five more times before Lulu grabbed her wrist to stop her.

A door behind the counter swung open and a woman emerged, looking as though she'd just woken from a nap. "I hear you, I hear you," she muttered, blinking sleepily at their company. "What can I do you for?"

Yuna gave her a friendly smile. "We'd like a room for three, please. We'll just be staying the night."

"Our rooms only have two beds."

"We can share."

The woman nodded and stuck out a hand. "Payment in advance, please. That's four hundred Gil, breakfast included."

Lulu handed over the money, and after carefully counting it, the attendant nodded and led them upstairs. Their room was small but pleasant, furnished comfortably with two beds, a table and some soft chairs. Rikku collapsed on one of the beds, sighing.

"The only bad thing about this," she remarked, "is knowing that these'll be the last couple of times we'll get to sleep in real beds for a while."

"That's not completely true," Lulu murmured, placing her things down beside the other bed. "There are other places to stop once we get past the main roads, like Guadosalam-"

Rikku and Yuna both made faces at that suggestion.

"-and Home. I assume they have beds?" Lulu quirked a brow at Rikku.

"Of course they do." Rikku grinned. "Machina beds, that fold up on their own and grow little legs and follow you around where you need to travel."

"Really?" Yuna exclaimed, fascinated.

"No." Rikku laughed.

Yuna stuck her tongue out at her and pulled up a chair, taking a seat. "So, should we have something to eat or just go straight to bed?"

"Straight to bed," Lulu opted. "We're all tired, and tomorrow is another-"

"Oh, you're no fun," Rikku interrupted, grabbing her pack. She rummaged around in it until she found a dozen cookies wrapped in cloth. "I made these before we left," she explained, spreading them out on the floor between the two women. "Let's stay up late eating and telling ghost stories!"

"I don't like ghost stories," Yuna said a bit edgily.

"Awwwwww, c'mon, Yunie," Rikku whined. "As scary as Lulu is, I bet she has some good ones!"

Lulu shot her a glare, then abruptly looked thoughtful. Yuna watched her carefully, not liking the gleam in her eyes. "A ghost story, eh? Okay, I think I can manage that..."

Rikku, oblivious to the threatening undercurrent in Lulu's turns, leapt up to turn out the lights. "Okay!" she cried, hopping back to sit in their circle. "Yunie, you can hold my hand if you want." She laughed.

"Oh, be quiet." Yuna giggled and sought out Lulu in the darkness. "All right, Lulu, go ahead."

"As you wish," Lulu said mysteriously. The girls could barely make out her form in the darkness, kneeling motionless on the floor.

"Once, there were these two young ladies..."

Rikku choked on a cookie with laughter. "What?" Lulu demanded indignantly.

Rikku wisely chewed and swallowed before answering. "Were their names Yunie and Rikku?"

"Coincidentally, yes," Lulu said wickedly. "And they were taking a nice, long trip together-"

"That _is coincidental," Yuna remarked, straight-faced._

"Stop interrupting. One day, when the girls were traveling through the woods, they suddenly realized they were lost. They kept recognizing the stream they passed by, as though they'd passed it many times before. Finally they figured out that they were going around in circles. But by that time, night had fallen-"

"Were they scared?" Rikku demanded, sounding excited.

"Yes, very. They were even _more scared when they started hearing strange noises-"_

"Ooooh!" Rikku squealed, then, "ow!" as a cookie bounced off her forehead.

"As I was saying," Lulu continued calmly. "As the night wore on, all around them they heard strangle noises, like rustling of bushes and an odd thumping noise..." Lulu paused for a moment, and the girls leaned in. "That might have been footsteps..." she continued softly.

Yuna shifted nervously.

"Then, around midnight, clouds came and covered the moon. It was pitch black in the woods. The girls couldn't see anything, and those strange noises suddenly seemed amplified. And under it all were the footsteps, growing louder...and louder...and louder..."

The door of their room abruptly swung open, and Yuna and Rikku screamed. "AAAAGGGGHHH!"

"Oh, my goodness!" cried a startled, familiar voice. "I was not aware that this room was occupied." A lamp was held out, shining in the women's faces. They blinked at the figure standing in the doorway. "Forgive me please, ladies, I did not mean to-" The voice fell silent for a moment as the figure stared at them. "Is that...Lady Yuna?"

Yuna abruptly recognized the voice. "Rin!" She leapt to her feet as the Al Bhed switched on the light. "It's good to see you!"

"Same to you, Lady Yuna," Rin said, smiling. 

"I didn't know you were here. The lady at the desk-"

"Ah, yes," Rin said, nodding. "That is my assistant. She is a good worker, although sometimes she sleeps on the job." He smiled at Rikku. "_Rammu, Rikku. __Tet e slyna oui?"_

_"Hu, ed fyc y krucd sduna," Rikku replied cheerfully._

"Ghost story, eh?" Rin repeated in Spiran. He smiled ruefully. "I assume I entered at just the right moment, of course."

"You sure did, Mr. Rin!" Rikku said brightly. "Why don't you hang out for a while? Lulu'll tell another story."

"No more tonight," Lulu retorted. "We all need sleep, especially Yuna. It's a long journey north."

Rin suddenly looked troubled. "You are heading north, you say?"

"Yes, we're going to the Al Bhed Home," Yuna explained. "We need to borrow the airship to look for someone."

"I see," Rin said slowly. He looked at Yuna, eyes grave. "Forgive me, lady, for perhaps I am intruding. However, I feel I must warn you- there is trouble in Bevelle."

"Bevelle," Rikku muttered, and the woman exchanged grim looks. They'd had enough bad experiences in Bevelle to last a lifetime. 

"What's happening, Rin?" Yuna asked quietly.

"I do not know," was the reply. "I hear only rumors. Supposedly there is a new organization-"

"The Yevon Order," Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu chorused in unison. "Yuna has been approached by priests," Lulu explained when Rin looked at them quizzically.

"I see," Rin said slowly. "It is said that they are growing in numbers and power. There is a new leader, they say, who is very…convincing." He shrugged. "I am sorry I do not know more. If I were you, however, I should stay away from Bevelle."

"Thank you, Rin," Lulu murmured. "We'll be careful."

"Please do," Rin said bluntly, and soon took his leave.

When he was gone Yuna sat silently for several long moments, thinking. "This new order could be trouble for us," she said softly at last.

"What will you do?" Lulu asked.

"Go north," Yuna replied firmly. "I won't let anyone stand in my way."

"That's the spirit, Yunie," Rikku said sleepily, dozing off where she sat. 

Later in bed, Rikku snoring lightly beside her, Yuna lay awake and thought about the future. All she could see ahead of her was him.

*           *           *

To be continued.

*           *           *

Translations

_Rammu - Hello_

_Tet e slyna oui - Did I scare you_

_Hu, ed fyc y krucd sduna - No, it was a ghost story_


	4. The Lord of the Mountain

A note from the Hime no Argh herself- 

Welcome back to the story! Here's Chapter 4 of Waking Dreams for your reading enjoyment. I'm happy to see that the same faces are still reading (and reviewing, that's always a plus). ^_^ It makes me so happy to know that people like the story enough to stick with it. I shall try to make it as good as I possibly can.

Oh, and Galaxy Girl- I'll consider your request. ^_~

*           *            *

Chapter 4

The Lord of the Mountain

Tidus's feet were frozen. He cursed the snow that lay ankle deep over the rocky terrain of Mount Gagazet, hiding loose stones and other dangers. Tidus had already slipped four times since beginning the ascent with Auron and Jecht.

Jecht, hopping from foot to foot in the snow, did not look happy. "S-stupid snow," he muttered, teeth chattering. "I h-hate this m-mountain."

"Maybe you should have thought about wearing something warmer," Tidus remarked unsympathetically. No wonder Jecht was cold, in only slacks and a sash around his waist and his stupid red bandana. No shirt, not even proper shoes- just a pair of flimsy sandals.

Jecht glared at him. "Wearin' what, I'd like to know? If you happened t' bring an extra outfit back from the Farplane I'd love to have it!"

"I never went to the Farplane," Tidus said irritably. He didn't like thinking about the time he'd been gone. He didn't understand it, the feeling of nothingness, of not-being.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tidus saw Auron handing Jecht his red jacket. 

He would never understand it. How could Auron, a man respected for strength, intelligence, courage and compassion, be good friends with a crude, obnoxious coward like Jecht? Although, he supposed that a pilgrimage was enough to bind anyone together, no matter how different they were. Tidus himself wasn't the smartest guy around, but within Yuna's circle he had a place. 

_Even in Auron's eyes I had my place, Tidus thought triumphantly, watching Auron and Jecht out of the corner of his eye. __It was my story. You know that, Dad? My story, and not yours._

Jecht said something to Auron that he couldn't hear, and the big man chuckled quietly. Tidus looked bitterly to the ground.

_He's a charismatic person. Everyone he knew took to him, even Yuna. I'm the only one who ever hated my old man. Tidus stubbornly kicked at a pile of snow, sending white dust flying in all directions. __I'm still better than him. He left Mom and me and became Sin...I helped rid Spira of Sin forever..._

_You're no different from him at all, whispered a treacherous part of his mind. __You left Yuna. You did exactly the same._

_It wasn't my fault, Tidus protested._

_You left her._

_But I've come back for her._

_As he did for you, the voice replied, and it sounded like Auron._

"Get out of my head, Auron," Tidus muttered. He turned back abruptly to face his companions.

The two men looked at him, waiting. Tidus met Jecht's eyes and they gazed at each other in silence. It was on the tip of his tongue, yet impossible to say.

But Auron, as usual, read his mind. "Something you want to get off your chest?" he inquired mildly.

Tidus hesitated, but before he could answer there was a ferocious roar from a cliff above and a heavy thump behind him. He barely had time to tense before the tip of something sharp was pressed against the back of his neck.

A fierce voice snarled, "Who disturbs sanctity of mountain?"

*           *            *

On the beach at Mushroom Rock, Yuna stood in the wet sand and let the water wash over her toes. Five years ago Operation Mi'ihen had taken place here, a valiant effort on the part of the Crusaders and Al Bhed to rid Spira of Sin. Grave markers of the dead littered the rocky coast, but all was quiet and peaceful. No vengeful souls wandered this beach- Yuna had Sent them all herself.

"Yunie, are you almost done?" Rikku called from the shore. She didn't like this place any better than those who had witnessed the catastrophic operation. Too many of her people had died here.

Not wanting to make her friend uncomfortable, Yuna bowed to the sea -to the dead- and walked back up the shore where Lulu and Rikku were waiting, at the south end of the D'Jose Highroad. For a while the women walked in silence, but as they got farther from the beach Rikku returned to her old bubbly self.

"Isn't it great how much time we're making?" she said cheerfully. "We've been on the road for a day and a half and already we're nearly halfway to Guadosalam!"

"The absence of fiends greatly speeds up travel," Lulu murmured in reply. "The first time we came through this area, it took us more than twice this amount of time to get where we are."

Rikku laughed, baring her arm with its wicked claw attached. "Without any fiends to fight our skills will get rusty!"

Yuna smiled. "I don't mind." When her friends looked at her, she explained, "I want to live in a world where there's no need for weapons. Where no one fights or worries about being attacked. Where we can travel freely all over Spira, with no threats from fiends _or humans."_

"That would be nice," Lulu said quietly.

Yuna nodded. "I have a favor to ask of you two. I'd like...I'd like to go to Guadosalam," she said haltingly. "I know it isn't our favorite place in the world, but I want to visit the Farplane."

"Why?" Rikku asked curiously, but Lulu gave Yuna a knowing glance.

Yuna nodded to her. "I want to look for Tidus," she explained to Rikku. "I have to know if he's alive or not."

"There is one problem," Lulu began.

"You always have a problem," Rikku muttered.

Lulu merely smiled faintly. "We don't know if he even went to the Farplane. He was a dream. Where do dreams go when the dreamers stop dreaming?"

"I don't know," Yuna admitted. "But if he's not in the Farplane, that means he's not dead. And that means that there's hope."

Rikku sighed. "Okay, fine. But I won't go in the Farplane. You know I don't like that place."

"I know," Yuna replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

As the sun set the travelers drew near D'Jose Temple and passed it. There was an inn beside the temple, but they all agreed it would be best to avoid any place dedicated to Yevon. Instead they entered the woods, and camped on the path beside the Moonflow River.

After Lulu and Rikku fell asleep, Yuna took a lantern and went to the edge of the water. There were no pyreflies to be seen, but plenty of regular fireflies, skimming over the surface of the dark water like dozens of yellow stars. Yuna watched the river sadly.

"You wanted to see the Moonflow at night, remember, Tidus?" she whispered.

"Yeah." She felt his presence at her side, warm and comforting. "It would have been nice."

As if on cue the fireflies rose from the river and went to swirl around them, some landing in Yuna's hair, illuminating her face. She met Tidus's eyes and saw him watch her with a great sadness, as if she were something he could never reach.

"The pyreflies went away," she said regretfully, as if apologizing for their absence.

"Maybe it's better that way." He walked backwards away from her, wading into the river, and his movement created no ripples in the murky water.

"Is this your dream or mine?" Yuna asked him with a wry smile.

He laughed quietly. "You got me. Maybe it's both of ours."

Yuna smiled sadly. "Do dreams dream?"

"Yeah, they do." His eyes never left hers. "They dream about the girls they love."

Yuna stretched out a hand to him. "Come back to me, Tidus."

He smiled faintly. "Working on it."

"Work faster," she ordered, which made him chuckle.

"Anything for you." Tidus reached his hand to hers, but faded away before he touched her. 

Alone, Yuna knelt on the shore of the river and let the fireflies surround her with their glow.

*           *            *

Tidus winced as the sharp thing, whatever it was, pressed a bit harder against the back of his neck. "Hey, you mind moving that thing?" he said to the person behind him. "It's a bit uncomfortable."

No one replied. Jecht was shifting into a fighting stance, groping at his side for a weapon that wasn't there. Auron, however, remained motionless, staring at their attacker with only the slightest bit of surprise showing in his face. "You?" he demanded.

The weapon was slowly lowered. "You Auron. And you-" A hand grabbed Tidus's shoulder and whirled him roughly around. Tidus blinked and looked up, and up, and up into the gleaming yellow eyes of a blue-furred Ronso.

"K-Kimahri!" he cried in amazement.

"Who?" Jecht asked, confused.

Kimahri stared down at Tidus, the astonishment showing in his ferocious face. "You not dead?"

"Uh...no," Tidus said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess not. What I mean is, I came back. From death, or whatever it was. So how've you-"

Kimahri suddenly grabbed him none-too-gently by the throat, cutting him off. "Kimahri!" Auron snapped. 

The Ronso ignored him, glaring into Tidus's eyes. "How dare you go," he snarled, his fur rising in anger. "Yuna cry for days. Yuna feel sad for months. Kimahri can do nothing. All because you leave her."

"I didn't mean to," Tidus choked as Kimahri squeezed his neck just a bit harder. "You don't understand...I would've given anything to stay!"

Kimahri stared at him for a moment longer, then released him. "You find her. Now."

"What d'ya think we've been doin'?" Jecht intervened suddenly, sounding cross. "And while we're at it, what the hell right d'ya have to grab my son like that?"

Tidus blinked and looked at him, surprised. Jecht gazed defiantly up at Kimahri, arms folded over his chest. "There's only one guy who can beat up Tidus, and that's _me!"_

Tidus rolled his eyes. "That's my old man," he muttered.

Hearing him, Kimahri blinked at Jecht. "You Tidus father? Who is Sin?"

"_Was Sin, thanks," Jecht said peevishly. "And just who're you?"_

"This is Kimahri," Tidus explained, waving a hand at the giant Ronso. "He was one of Yuna's guardians. Don't you remember? He was there in the end."

Jecht shook his head. "Don't remember much 'bout that," he muttered. "Don't care to. But anyway-" He shrugged and offered Kimahri a hand. "Nice t' meet you an' all."

Kimahri looked at him for a minute longer, then grasped his hand and grinned, showing all his teeth. "You bigger before. Kimahri remember. Kimahri scared, but still fight."

"Kimahri, do you know where Yuna is?" Tidus demanded.

Kimahri shook his head, causing his white braids to sway. "Kimahri not know. Kimahri come here alone to honor Ronso. Is anniversary of clan death," he added sadly.

Tidus exchanged a grim look with Auron. They both remembered all too well the day Yuna's company had come to Mount Gagazet. They'd befriended the Ronso, who alone believed that they were not traitors to Spira, and Kimahri had resolved his differences with his clan. Only later, on their way through the mountain, they met Seymour and learned that all of the Ronso were dead by his hand.

Auron clapped Kimahri on the shoulder in sympathy. "We're sorry to have disturbed you."

Kimahri shook his head. "Kimahri not mind. You friends. You not disturb sleeping Ronso." He looked at Tidus. "Yuna in Besaid, maybe, or Luca. Kimahri not know. Leave her weeks ago. Is long way here."

Tidus sighed. "Which means we have a long way to go to find her."

Kimahri nodded. "Long way, yes. You go. Kimahri come with you."

Tidus brightened at that. "Cool! It'll just be like old time, 'cept without Wakka and the girls."

"Not like old times." Kimahri pointed to Jecht. "He not here before. Now here."

"I dunno," Jecht said dubiously. "Sometimes I get the feelin' that everyone's pretendin' I ain't."

"Only because we wish you weren't," Tidus said brightly, earning him a glare from Jecht and a blow on the shoulder from Auron.

"Mind your manners," the man ordered. "That's your father you're talking to."

"Damn right," Jecht said triumphantly.

"Hn."

Kimahri appeared amused. "Come. We have long journey." He started up the trail, his long tail swaying behind him. The men followed after him.

"What about your clan?" Tidus demanded, panting as they attempted to keep up with the Ronso. "Didn't you say you needed to honor them or something?"

"Kimahri honor already. Kimahri build new statue of Ronso. Have five now, one for each year."

Auron grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Does that mean it's been five years since we left?"

Kimahri glanced down at him and nodded. "Yuna bring Eternal Calm five years ago. Spira change. Kimahri pray Tidus come back, for Yuna's sake."

"Pray?" Auron remarked, a brow rising. "Whom do you pray to?"

Kimahri seemed to consider that. "To Fayth, maybe," he said at last. "To anyone who listen. When Yuna die, Kimahri will pray to her. She is like goddess herself."

Tidus nodded, understanding. "Let's not sit around," he said impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Yuna's waiting for me."

"You not change, young cub," Kimahri said, amused. "Friends will be glad you back." He paused for a moment, then added, "Kimahri glad, too."

That made Tidus smile is his natural, boyish way as he patted Kimahri on the back. The two of them started up the mountain trail, leaving Auron and Jecht to follow behind.

When Jecht lagged behind, Auron turned to glance at him, eyebrows raised. "What's the matter? Having difficulty seeing your son in the spotlight instead of you?"

Jecht glared at him. "_No."_

"Well?"

"It's nothin'." Auron continued to stare at him, and Jecht sighed. "Feels like when I first came t' Spira, y'know? I'm all outta place."

Auron patted him on the shoulder. "They just need to get used to you. It would be difficult for any person in Spira to accept someone who was Sin-"

"Which we don't need t'be spreadin' around, right?" Jecht asked bluntly.

"Of course not. But Tidus's friends will know." Auron shrugged. "You'll be fine. Just turn on the old Jecht charm." He grinned under his jacket collar. "If, of course, there's any left."

"Hey, I'm the most charmin' guy around!" Jecht declared, thumping a fist against his chest. 

"Sure, if you count crudeness and vulgarity as charm-"

"Aw, shaddup!" Jecht took a swing at Auron and missed. Down they went in the snow, wrestling and exchanging blows, and Tidus, walking ahead with Kimahri, looked back in amazement at the sound of Auron's laughter.

*           *            *

To be continued.


	5. Moonlight Revelation

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself-_

HO HO HO! Merry Belated Christmas, and Happy Very Belated Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza too, though I confess I don't know whether that's belated or not. o-o;; Gomen.

Did everyone have a nice holiday? Did you get lots of presents? I'm typing this note on one of my presents- a new computer! Sorry, I feel this weird urge to tell everyone about it. ^^;; Aside from that I got a pretty necklace, a nice sweater, a Linkin Park CD, and a whole lotta money, which I mostly spent on anime. Now I have loads of anime to watch and hardly enough time to do it. 

I've been writing up a storm and am now working on the seventh chapter. Please don't expect a quick post though because Chapter 6 might could possibly need some editing. Anyway, my story seems to be traveling in a good, solid direction, so we'll see how things go. 

Thanks for reading!

***

Chapter 5

Moonlight Revelation

After Auron had gotten Jecht in a headlock and made him plead for mercy, the four started off again. Kimahri led the way, keeping a wary hand wrapped tightly around his spear.

"Fiends leave mountain years ago," he said. "Now only big predators. They not bother Kimahri, but maybe try to eat puny humans."

"Thanks," Tidus said dryly. He didn't bother sharing how odd it felt to be wandering around this mountain without a weapon in hand. In the old days they'd have had to fend off at least twenty fiends by now, yet they'd not seen a single one since leaving Zanarkand.

_I guess it really is a different Spira,_ Tidus thought, almost unnerved by how peaceful the mountain seemed.

It made him wonder what Yuna was doing. Weird as it was, he couldn't imagine her doing anything besides pilgrimaging and summoning. _Don't be dumb,_ he scolded himself mentally. _She had a life in Besaid before the pilgrimage, didn't she?_ Of course, he had no idea what she'd done for a living before becoming a summoner, if anything.

_I have no idea what her life could be like now. _Sudden panic struck his heart. "Auron!" he cried, turning back to face the man, walking behind with Jecht.

Auron raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What if Yuna..." Tidus hesitated, biting his lip. "I mean, what if she..."

"Geez, kid, spit it out," Jecht said impatiently.

"Oh, shut up," Tidus snapped back.

Jecht elbowed Auron. "He's got no problem sayin' _that,_ see?"

"What is it?" Auron asked Tidus, ignoring Jecht.

  


"Well, I mean, it's been five years right? What if she..." Tidus clenched his fists. "What if she got married?!"

Kimahri abruptly let out a loud, throaty laugh, surprising them. "Yuna marry? Someone not Tidus? Kimahri want to see that day!"

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

Auron sighed. "I think what Kimahri is saying is that Yuna would never marry anyone who isn't you."

"Oh." Tidus blinked, still troubled. "You really think so?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but-"

"_I _don't think so," Jecht interrupted, folding his arms over his chest.

Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri all stared at him. "You don't?" Tidus demanded. "Why not?"

His father waved a hand. "Aw, Yuna's a good kid. But she's a woman too. They're all the same. Like one man, move on t' the next-"

"You gotta be kidding!" Tidus cried angrily.

Jecht blinked at him. "I'm tellin' ya, like it or not, it's the truth. You know how many women pretended t'love me n' dumped me the next day? Till I learned better, that is." He shrugged. "Better to use than _be_ used, y'know."

Tidus stared at him, jaw open. "I cannot believe what a bastard you are!"

Jecht's face darkened. "Hey, it's what experience taught me-"

"And what about Mom?!" Tidus demanded, furious. "She loved you forever! And you left her! She _died_ because you left her!"

"She didn't even exist," Jecht said flatly.

There was a long silence. Tidus, clenching and unclenching his fists, flinched when Kimahri put a hand on his shoulder.

"If she didn't exist," Tidus said, very quietly, "then neither do I. In which case, why are you here?"

He turned and walked away. Kimahri and Auron gave Jecht a silent look, then went after Tidus.

Jecht sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Shit," he muttered. Alone, he followed.

*           *            *

Night fell, and the mountain air grew steadily colder. Kimahri was snug in his Ronso fur, but kept up a quick pace so that the rest of them wouldn't get too cold. Jecht, still wearing Auron's jacket, seemed fine, but Tidus's teeth chattered and he thought he even saw Auron give an involuntary shiver. He didn't, however, ask for his jacket back. For some reason this annoyed Tidus immensely.

  


As the sky grew darker the clouds suddenly seemed to clear and all the stars lit up. A full moon came out, illuminating the snow with its brilliant silver glow. It was the first time Tidus had seen Mount Gagazet during a clear night, and it was beautiful.

Eventually Kimahri found a cave in the cliff wall and they built a fire. Tidus sat near the entrance of the cave, watching the stars in the night sky. He had always been amazed at how many stars could be seen in Spira, where there were few lights to dim their glow.

Drifting on the wind came a strange sound, a rugged, warbling cry that sounded almost like music. Tidus leapt to his feet as other voices joined in, singing so eerily that the hair on the back of his neck rose.

"What is that?" he whispered.

"Pack song," Kimahri said, startling him. The Ronso had crept up silently behind him. "Snow wolves sing together."

"It's pretty," Tidus said quietly. "And kinda creepy too."

Footsteps sounded behind them, and Kimahri and Tidus turned. Jecht stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot uncertainly. Kimahri nodded to him, then walked back inside the cave, joining Auron by the fire.

"What?" Tidus said coldly when he was out of earshot.

"I, uh..." Jecht sighed. "Look, I gotta talk t'ya, alright? It's important."

"I've got nothing to say to you," Tidus retorted, turning away from him.

"Then at least hear me out," his father implored. "You don't understand. I-"

"Look, I don't want to hear it!" Tidus snapped, whirling to face him. "You had no right! You- you just come here and expect everything to be okay- well it's not! And then you insult Mom like that-"

"_You don't understand,"_ Jecht repeated savagely. "You won't even listen! That ain't fair!"

"Ask me if I give a damn!" Tidus turned and stomped away, kicking angrily at the snow. Briefly he turned back. "I hate you, Jecht!" He darted away down the mountain path and out of sight.

For a moment or two, Jecht stood still, silent. Then he turned and punched the stone wall of the cave as hard as he could. Pain crashed through his knuckles and a savage curse tore from his chest.

A firm hand on his shoulder was Auron. "Go after him."

"Why?" Jecht mumbled, cradling his injured hand. "What's the point?"

Auron gripped his shoulder hard. "Because this is your chance to begin something," he said urgently. "Take it!"

Jecht turned to face him, silent. For a few moments they stared at each other, then Auron gripped the side of Jecht's head with his free hand and pulled him close until their foreheads touched.

"Thick-skull," Auron muttered.

Jecht smiled. "Thanks." He pushed Auron away, turned, and went after his son.

*           *            *

  


Moodily Tidus wandered along the mountain path. He was lucky that the moon shone so brightly tonight- several times its pale glow warned him of the dangers of ice and loose stones just in time. The last thing he wanted was to slip and go tumbling off the side of a cliff before he could find Yuna.

_Yuna,_ he thought longingly, sitting on a rock to rest his weary legs. Up here the air was thin and hard to breathe, making any exercise difficult. Tidus gulped in oxygen, trying to clear his mind. His head swam momentarily, and in a reverie he saw Yuna. She stood before him in the snow, half-transparent, laughing though he couldn't hear the sound.

A snarl sounded suddenly in his ears and his reverie was broken. Tidus jumped to his feet and looked back up the path. A snow wolf stood blocking his way, lips pulled back over razor-sharp teeth.

"Heh," Tidus said nervously, backing away from the snarling wolf. "Down doggy. Nice doggy."

The wolf took another step toward him, saliva dripping from its mouth. It looked frighteningly hungry.

_I'm in trouble, _Tidus thought, sweating.He was out here alone, weaponless, and no one knew where he'd gone. _Why did I have to go running off?!_

The wolf's haunches rippled and Tidus grimly faced it, ready to do battle with his bare hands, if that was necessary. But before he or the animal could attack a white missel hurtled through the air and hit the wolf in the side.

The wolf yipped in surprise, shaking snow from its fur as both it and Tidus stared up the mountain trail. Jecht stood behind the wolf, tossing another snowball from hand to hand.

"Dad?" Tidus said disbelievingly.

Jecht glared at the wolf. "Who the hell d'ya think you are, attackin' my son? Get outta here, you stinkin' fleabag!" He hurled the snowball at the wolf, hitting it squarely in the face.

"Uh, Dad?" Tidus said nervously. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

The wolf snarled loudly, shaking its head, and abruptly launched itself at Jecht. Teeth tore into flesh, but Jecht dug his fingers into the animal's ribs, and in a mighty burst of strength lifted it over his shoulder and sent it flying down the mountain.

"Ha!" Jecht said, making an obscene gesture at the wolf's falling body. Then he seemed to remember the three thick, bloody scratches on his shoulder and pressed a hand to them, wincing. "Damn, that smarts."

Tidus approached him hesitantly, then scooped up a handful of snow and pressed it hard against the wound. "Ow!" Jecht hollered. Then he quieted.

"Dummy," Tidus muttered. "Why'd you have to follow me?"

"Hey, show yer ol' man some gratitude," Jecht protested, cringing. He smiled weakly. "I took a nasty cut fer you."

"I noticed," his son said dryly as the snow began to melt. Jecht scooped up more and pressed it against the wound. "See? You'll be fine."

"Hey, don't be goin' anywhere," Jecht snapped as Tidus edged away from him. "I saved yer life so you'd better jest hear me out, got it?"

  


Tidus sighed impatiently. "Fine. Talk then."

"Fine. Have a seat," Jecht ordered, pointing to a group of boulders beside them. Tidus reluctantly sat and watched as his father paced back and forth before him. "Now look." Jecht hesitated as if searching for the right words. "Auron, see, he doesn't get us. He thinks we should be best friends or somethin', which is a load o' crap if you ask me. I mean, we both know that's never gonna happen."

"Yeah?" Tidus said densely, wondering where this was going.

"Now, I dunno 'bout you, but I know what my problem is. My problem is-" Jecht hesitated again, rubbing the back of his head. Tidus was shocked to see a dull blush beneath his dark tan. Finally Jecht mumbled, "I'm jealous a' you."

Tidus's jaw dropped. "J-jealous? How could you possibly be jealous of me?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Jecht said bluntly. When Tidus only stared at him, he sighed. "You dunno how lucky you are, t' have a girl like Yuna. I knew 'er, a long time ago. You know that. She's a great girl. That's what I'm jealous of."

Tidus stared at him, silent.

"See, I never had that," Jecht went on recklessly. "Or maybe I did, with yer mom, only I was too stupid to know it. Yer mom was a good woman, but I didn't 'ppreciate her. Then I left her. And you think I never get guilty 'bout that?!" he hollered, suddenly angry. "'Course I do! I get so guilty sometimes I can't stand it! Then I think, Zanarkand wasn't real, she wasn't real, whaddo I have t'be guilty 'bout? Nothin'. Only that's bull shit, an' that's what I reminded of every time I look at you."

He sighed. "You dunno how lucky you are to have Yuna. Luckier'n yer mom was to have me. When you find her, don't you ever let her go, you hear me? Don't let her go, and don't let her leave you. You'll regret it fer the rest of her life."

"I don't plan to," Tidus said quietly.

For a moment they looked at each other, really looked, for the first time since they'd been reunited. Then Jecht smiled. "Good. Now c'mon, we'd better get back a'fore Auron thinks we killed each other."

Tidus nodded, rising, and together father and son headed back to the camp.

*           *            *

Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku were unusually silent a they walked the forest path leading away from the north bank of the Moonflow, letting the sounds of birds and animals make up for the absence of their usual chatter. When they crested a tall hill Rikku pointed silently to their right, where a gap in the trees revealed the twisted rock formation under which Guadosalam lay.

"There it is," Lulu said quietly. "The home of dead souls."

Yuna gazed at it for a moment in silence, then nodded, her resolve firm. "Yes. This is where I'll finally get some answers." She looked to the others. "Ready? Let's go."

*           *            *

To be continued.


	6. Farplane

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself-_

Bah! College essays. They just plain suck. I'm playing the application game right now, hoping that by some miracle I'll get into the school of my choice. The application is going out this week, yep yep. I finally have my personal statement written and all is almost ready. Wish me luck!

Here's Chapter 6 of _Waking Dreams. _I've been writing up a storm over the past week or so- I'm already about halfway through Chapter 9. You'll notice that this chapter's a bit short. That was deliberate, 'tis an important chapter and I didn't want to muck it up with filler space. The next chapter is fairly important too, though I suspect its importance is subtle enough that it won't be caught until later in the story. In any case it'll be longer, so I hope you'll forgive the shortness this time around.

I'll stop boring you all now. As always, thanks for reading! Keep the fayth! ^_^V (Yeah, that was a lame joke, I know...)

***

Chapter 6

Farplane

Guadosalam was eerily silent. Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu did their best to match the quiet, walking in a closely-knit group, avoiding the suspicious gazes of the Guados they passed. Yuna could never tell just what side the odd race professed to be on. A long time ago the Guado had served their leader, Seymour, with fierce loyalty, but since Seymour's Sending most of them had retreated to their half-hidden city, having nothing to do with Yevon's last followers or the machina generation. They didn't exactly make the group feel welcome, but they weren't in a hurry to throw them out either. Yuna supposed this was a good sign.

A door had been built at the entrance to the corridor which led to the Farplane. A guard seated beside it stood as their group approached. 

"Halt," the Guado commanded, holding out a large hand with long, slender fingers. "What business have you with the dead?"

"I wish to search for a missing person," Yuna replied steadily. All this was merely ceremony. The Guados guarded the Farplane, but the sacred place was open to all peoples of Spira. "There is a chance he may be dead, and I want to know whether or not this is true."

The Guado stared at her for a moment in silence, eyes narrowed. "May I ask you your name?" he said thoughtfully at last.

Yuna blinked at this. It was hardly usual for Guados to take any interest in anyone other than their own kin. Lulu apparently thought so as well, for she stepped forward before Yuna could reply, eyes flashing.

"May I ask what business it is of yours?" Lulu asked mildly, though her gaze was dangerous.

"None, perhaps," the Guado replied, though his eyes remained on Yuna. "Though I wonder if you recognize me."

  


Yuna blinked at him, surprised. "Should I?"

"Indeed," he confirmed, a strange smile playing about his lips. "Lady Yuna, I attended your wedding."

Yuna's jaw dropped as Lulu and Rikku simultaneously gasped. "You're kidding!" Rikku cried.

"I am not. I was among the legion of guards, but fortunately-" His eyes lingered on Lulu and Rikku. "Fortunately I never met your friends in battle, Lady Yuna. They fought fiercely for you." He smiled that odd smile again. "It was quite entertaining."

"I'm sure it was, from where you stood," Lulu said severely. 

"Indeed," the Guado said cheerfully. "But I have detained you for too long." He snapped his fingers, and the door silently slid open. "Happy searching."

"Thank you," Yuna said, confused. She led the way into the dark corridor and the door slid shut behind them.

The moment the door closed Rikku turned to them, eyes wide. "How weird was _that?"_

"I thought he was going to arrest us," Yuna confessed. "But he didn't seem to care a bit that we were the ones who'd killed Seymour."

Lulu shrugged. "I suppose we've learned today that not every Guado loved Seymour. Just as not everyone loves any leader." She paused for a moment, then added reflexively, "Then again, some simply don't care about anyone."

"No kidding," Yuna sniffed. "'Entertaining', indeed!"

They headed down the long, twisting corridor in silence. After a moment or two, Rikku said slowly, "Well...it _was_ kinda fun."

Yuna and Lulu halted and stared at her, aghast. "_Fun?" _Yuna demanded. "It wasn't fun for me!"

"Oh, of course not," Rikku said earnestly. "I mean, it wasn't really fun at the moment. But now that we look back on it..."

"Yes?" Lulu said warily.                                                                                                   

Rikku shrugged. "Well, think about it. We're kind of like legends. I mean, we're the only people in the history of Spira that have _ever_ attacked Bevelle. We beat their guardian wyrm, we beat their guards, we survived the purification, _and _we got away with our lives!" She nudged Lulu. "C'mon, wasn't it exciting to be the heroes, charging into battle?"

"I suppose," Lulu said doubtfully. 

Rikku grinned at Yuna. "And I bet _you_ made the most dramatic getaway those Bevelle people ever saw, with Valefor and all."

 "Everyone was pretty shocked, weren't they?" Yuna said with a little chuckle.

"You bet!" Rikku said eagerly. "And you know who led us into battle in the first place?"

Yuna smiled. "Tidus, right?"

  


"Yeah! It was so gallant!" Rikku clasped her hands together. "The hero of the day, fighting to save the woman he loves!" she cried dramatically, which made Yuna giggle.

"It was also pretty rash," Lulu observed soberly. "He nearly got us all killed."

"But he didn't," Rikku said cheerfully. "It was a good fight."

The small corridor had opened into a large room, where a curving staircase led straight into impenetrable fog. Sobered by the sight, the three women stared in silence at the entrance to the Farplane.

"You think he's in there?" Yuna said quietly at last. 

"Maybe," Lulu murmured. "Maybe not. There's only one way to find out."

"I guess you're right," Yuna said hesitantly. Then she squared her shoulders and set her chin. "Coming or staying, Rikku?"

The Al Bhed hesitated. "Coming," she said at last. When the women blinked at her, she smiled weakly. "I want to be supportive. I'll just try not to think about any old memories."

"Thank you," Yuna said quietly, which brightened Rikku's smile.

"Sure! What are friends for?"

The three climbed the stairs, hesitating before the entrance. Rikku slipped her hand into Yuna's and gripped it tightly. Yuna nodded to her, then at Lulu, and together the women walked into the world of the dead.

The Farplane assaulted their bodies immediately. The pull of death was faint here, but they all felt it tainting them, trying to seduce them into eternal sleep. Yuna clenched her jaws and fought to hold onto her own life as the mist cleared and the Farplane was revealed before them. The endless planes covered with flowers, the shining cliffs, the raging waterfalls and the great columns of water that rose far in the distance fell away before their eyes. There were no words to express the eerie beauty of the Farplane.

Pyreflies swirled through the Farplane by the millions. Yuna stared, eyes wide, as they rose in unison to swarm around them, shrieking in their faint voices.

"So many of them!" she gasped. "Did they all come here after Sin's death?"

No one answered her. The pyreflies swirled around Yuna, illuminating her with their brilliant glow. A bit nervous, she took a step back.

"Do they sound...angry to you?" she asked her companions uncertainly.

A soft whimper answered her. Yuna glanced to her right to see Rikku on her knees, hands covering her ears. "Why are they screaming like that?" she cried.

"Rikku!" Yuna started toward her, but Lulu shook her head.

"Don't," the woman said softly, kneeling to take Rikku into her arms. "I'll take care of her. Do what you need to do, so that we may leave."

The pyreflies made a veil so thick around her that she could barely see her friends, but Yuna nodded. "I'll try to hurry."

  


She darted to the edge of the plane and looked down upon the world of the dead. The pyreflies followed her, their cries ringing in her ears. 

"Please," she said, frightened. "I am sorry to have disturbed your rest. There is just one person I want to look for-"

She fell silent as a group of pyreflies condensed before her eyes and formed the shape of her father, the High Summoner Braska. Remembering the dream she'd had on the beach in Luca, the conversation between Braska and Auron and Jecht, she smiled shakily.

"I don't blame you for not returning," she whispered to her father's shape. "I guess you must be happy with Mother."

At these words the pyreflies took on the shape of her mother, standing at Braska's side. Yuna smiled at them both. "You make a nice couple. I wouldn't ask that your rest be disturbed. Although...I miss you," she added in a low whisper.

Her mother and father smiled at her, fading away before her eyes. 

"It must be hard to let go."

Yuna turned at the familiar voice and smiled at Tidus. "How right you are. Even my father, and he's been gone for so long."

"Then don't come back here," he urged, moving closer to her, within arm's reach. "There are only memories."

"I know. I don't come here seeking anything more. I just had to know if you were dead or not."

He smiled. "What did you find out?"

She smiled back cheerily. "Pyreflies take the shape of the dead, and they don't talk. You're just a figment of my imagination."

Tidus blinked at her and shook his head. "That's hardly reassuring," he said wryly.

"More so than you'd think. Now I know that you're alive, no matter where. And I can find you."

He stepped closer to her, his hands closing around hers. Yuna blinked, shocked at his touch, only half-solid but there nonetheless.

"You make me real," he said quietly. "You make me more than a fragment of a dream."

He faded away, disappearing before her eyes. Yuna's knees gave and she crumbled to the ground, holding back tears. Pyreflies swirled around her, softly crooning.

"I'm okay," she whispered, touched by their concern.

"Yuna?" came Rikku's soft voice. Yuna blinked and glanced up. Lulu and Rikku stood before her, both staring at her, eyes wide with shock and bewilderment. Puzzled, she stared into her friends' eyes until the truth began to dawn on her- she had hallucinated again, spoken to Tidus when he wasn't even there, and her friends had witnessed it.

Pain, sudden and excruciating, struck her, filling her heart. She began to tremble violently.

  


"Yuna," Rikku said shakily. "You-"

Yuna leapt to her feet and pushed passed them, fleeing the Farplane without a glance back. Nausea struck her as she entered the world of the living once more and she doubled over at the waist, half-blind with tears, feeling she'd found something at last and lost so much more.

*           *            *

To be continued.


	7. Unexpected Encounters

A note from the Hime no Argh herself- 

Recently I found out something very pleasant- there's a chance I may have missed two of my college application deadlines. This is obviously not good. I'm stressing out a lot, but this story is still finding time to get itself written somehow. I might have to hold off a bit, however, until I can finish my college applications. I'm already terribly late. Not only that, but I have a great deal of schoolwork to do for the end of the quarter. *sigh* But it's not bad news your guys, because I'm well into Chapter 12 of _Waking Dreams, _while this chapter that I'm posting is the seventh. So there will still be regular updates.

Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Al Bhed translations are at the bottom, as always. I particularly like this chapter because it features a familiar FFX character that I particularly like. ^_^ Hope you enjoy.

Wish me luck with the college game, please!

*           *           *

Chapter 7

Unexpected Encounters

Brother was infinitely annoyed. He might've known that the prissy Guados wouldn't be willing to buy any spare machina parts, and unfortunately he had nothing else to sell. He wouldn't even have come here in the first place if he weren't completely broke, without even enough money to pay for the fuel to get his little machina boat across the water to Bikanel Island. 

Of course, it was difficult in the first place to convey his problem when he only spoke a few words of Spiran and that was all the Guados spoke, besides their own very secret language. Then to have them simply turn their noses down when he'd gone through all that trouble made him want to kick something. 

"Now what am I going to do?" Brother sighed in his native language, leaning against a wall outside the shop in Guadosalam, a bag of the useless machina parts at his feet. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, thinking. "I wonder if there are any merchants around who'd be interested in buying something. There are always merchants wandering all over."

Passing Guados gave him odd looks as he thought out loud. "Yeah, keep staring, you big ugly jerks," he said pleasantly in Al Bhed, flashing them a smile. "You don't even know that I'm insulting you, you're so stupid. Holed up in your dumb city, thinking you're all high and mighty-"

Brother halted abruptly as the sound of sobbing reached his keen ears. Who was crying? Was it a Guado? Didn't the rest of them care? Apparently not, as the Guados wandered by without a glance in the direction of the sobbing. Brother shook his head, thinking how Cid liked to tease him for being overly sensitive. _Well, Dad's not here right now, _he thought rebelliously, and went in search of the poor, sad soul.

He found her around a bend, crouching in a corner with her back to him, hands over her face. Chestnut brown hair fell about her shoulders and she wore a white top and purple skirt embroidered with flowers. Something about her appearance struck him as very familiar, but he ignored that for a moment in light of the harsh sobs that wracked her small shoulders.

"_Yna oui ugyo?"_ he asked her kindly, doubting she'd understand him, for she didn't look like an Al Bhed.

She started at his voice, then turned to look at him with large, utterly recognizable eyes that were one green and one blue. His jaw dropped. "Y-Yuna?"

"Brother!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't understand that, but the sight of tears streaming from her beautiful eyes made his heart break. He scooted close to her and crouched, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "_Fryd ec fnuhk?"_ he asked gently.

She seemed to understand that he was asking what the matter was, and quickly banished her tears with a hand as though ashamed of them. "It's n-nothing," she answered, shaking her head.

_She doesn't want to talk about it,_ he gathered from that. He might have pursued the matter, if only they could understand each other beyond a few words and hand gestures. Mentally resolving to learn Spiran, as he should have done years ago, Brother sat down beside Yuna and gingerly put an arm around her shoulders. Yuna was his cousin, but he liked to think she was his real sister just as much as Rikku was. In any case, she didn't seem to mind his company. She even put her head on his shoulder, which made him smile.

  


"Rikku's here," Yuna said after a moment or two.

"Hm?" Brother said at the familiar name. 

"Rikku. She's, ah, she's with me." Yuna pointed to herself, and he understood what she was saying. The two young women were perhaps traveling together. Brother felt a flash of indignation, wondering why his sister was not here comforting her friend in his stead.

"_Druikrdmacc _Rikku," he muttered. Yuna blinked but said nothing.

*           *           *

The next day dawned bright, clear, and cold on Gagazet. Tidus winced at the sunlight reflecting off the snow as he emerged from their dark cave, wishing he had a pair of sunglasses like Auron's. As if he had heard Tidus's thought, Auron's hand descended suddenly and heavily on his shoulder.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said wickedly. "Did you have a good time with your dad last night?"

"Oh yeah, it was a party, all right," Tidus replied dryly, although the sight of Jecht emerging sleepily from the cave didn't make him want to kick something, as it might have only a day ago.

Auron had made Jecht use his bandana to bind his shoulder wound, but he seemed to miss it being on his head. He glowered at Tidus and Auron, shoving hair out of his eyes. "Something for you?" he barked.

"Nothing," Tidus replied quickly, stifling a grin.

Kimahri yawned widely as he appeared, displaying all of his large, sharp teeth. "We go down mountain today," he rumbled. "Maybe reach Calm Lands before nightfall."

"Does this trip seem shorter to anyone, or is it just me?" Tidus demanded as the four got underway. "We never went through the caves or the Fayth's sanctuary."

Kimahri nodded. "This shorter route. No need to go in caves."

"A summoner's road was a bit out of the way," Auron explained. "They were obligated to visit the Fayth's home and pay their dues. Few ever took the shortcut, and those who did...well, it didn't turn out the better for them."

"Why?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Because no matter what Yevon's teachings say, no matter what the priests advocate, no matter what anyone thinks, it is the Fayth, and the Fayth alone, who may make or break a summoner. The wisest summoners know this, and Yuna was one of them."

"Yevon says we traitors, but Fayth know better," Kimahri added.

Auron nodded. "The Fayth are what made it possible for us to continue the pilgrimage even when all of Spira had turned against us."

Jecht stared at them all in turn, his face blank. "Spira turned against you? How come?"

"It's a long story," Auron sighed. "Mainly it was because we killed one of the maesters and accepted the Al Bhed's help. In the end, however, we defied Yevon completely, and you can imagine the trouble _that_ caused."

  


Jecht didn't say any more. Tidus watched him out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder if Dad even knows how we managed to get rid of Sin for good, _he thought. _He must've known about Yu Yevon. He told us it was coming in the end._

Jecht looked as though he were lost in his own thoughts, his eyes unusually dark. Tidus bet he knew what his father was thinking about. It was the one question he wanted to ask the most, and the one he could never dare- how it must have felt to be Sin.

*           *           *

After a while, Yuna decided she had better stop acting like a baby and go find Lulu and Rikku. She did her best to convey this to Brother, who insisted on accompanying her once he understood. He seemed mad at Rikku for some reason, or perhaps it was just her imagination. In any case, Yuna was glad for his company.

_What a surprise to find Brother here, of all places,_ Yuna thought as the two of them headed to the entrance of the Farplane. She liked him, had liked him ever since they met on her pilgrimage, even though each of them barely understood a word from the other. He had a proper Al Bhed name, Yuna remembered, but it was something long and impossible for her to pronounce. Rikku referred to him as Brother, and Brother he was, even among his own people.

Yuna had never told the others that it was Brother himself who'd finally succeeded in kidnaping her, all those years ago. Alone in the Sanubia Sands, deposited there by Sin far from her guardians, she'd wandered through the desert until Brother found her and lured her to Home with the promise of shelter and water. Even then she had trusted him, though she was not so naive that she hadn't realized what he was doing. Still, he treated her well, as did the rest of the Al Bhed, and she appreciated their efforts to save her from Seymour's followers. The whole incident had long since been forgiven and forgotten, and Yuna saw no point in bringing it up amongst her friends.

At the Farplane's gate, Yuna asked the eccentric guard whether he'd seen her friends leave. When he reported that he had, she couldn't repress a small sigh of relief, glad that she didn't have to return to the world of the dead. For all she knew she would start hallucinating in front of Brother. _Though there's no reason that couldn't happen right here,_ she thought gloomily as the two of them wandered through Guadosalam's twisting halls. She couldn't understand it, why everything else simply melted away when Tidus appeared to her. _I must be going crazy. That's the only explanation._

And now Lulu and Rikku knew. They'd seen her speaking to him as though he were really there, witnessed the whole scene. The thought of what they'd say made her cringe.

At least Brother didn't know. As long as Rikku didn't spill the beans, none of the other Al Bhed, who generally adored her, need know that she was certifiably insane.

_Where are you, Tidus? _Yuna thought, desperately missing the one person with whom she was never on her guard, never depended upon, never expected to be anything more than herself. Yuna loved her friends dearly, but with Tidus, the word love was not enough to convey the way she felt. With him, she knew who she really was.

Brother suddenly halted and grabbed her arm to stop her, jerking her from her thoughts. She looked to see what had caught his attention. In the main hall below the walkway on which she stood, a small group of people were milling around, attended to by the Guados.

"_Muug," _Brother said quietly, pointing. Yuna blinked in shock at the sight of men dressed in familiar uniforms, standing at the perimeter of the circle with rifles in hand.

  


"Warrior monks," she said dazedly. "They must be from Bevelle. But what are they doing...?" She exchanged a grim look with Brother and glanced down to the group again.

As if she'd heard their comments, a woman standing at the center of the circle was gazing up at them. She was young and lovely, full lips pursed in an elegant face, eyes of a dark crimson fixed on them. Her silky hair fell past her waist, white with a silvery sheen. She wore a long blue robe embroidered with silver, full cuffs ending past her wrists and hemline sweeping the ground. Her skin, where it showed, was as white as snow.

"_Bneacdacc," _Brother muttered, and Yuna recognized the Al Bhed word for priestess.

"I guess she is," she said slowly in reply as the beautiful woman's eyes scrutinized her. Yuna felt Brother tensing beside her as if ready to do battle, and he closed a protective hand around her elbow as they descended the walkway to pass the group.

Her company seemed busy conversing with the Guados, but the priestess elbowed politely through the crowd to stand before them, blocking their path. Yuna stared at her uncertainly, wondering what she wanted.

"Good day," the woman said courteously. Her voice was deep and clear, each word spoken with a sort of deliberation. "May I ask if I am addressing Grand Summoner Yuna?"

Yuna blinked in surprise. Few people used that title, directly acknowledging her as the destroyer of Sin- fewer still were Yevon priests and priestesses. "I am Yuna."

The woman's perfect lips curved into a smile. "It is an honor to meet you, Grand Summoner," she said, extending a slender white hand.

Yuna took it, aware of Brother shifting restlessly beside her. "The pleasure is mine," she replied, slightly confused. "Please, you needn't address me like that. Just Yuna is fine." When the woman only smiled, she added hesitantly, "And you...?"

"I am Mirana. Bevelle sent me to visit Guadosalam," the woman explained, confirming their suspicions. She eyed Brother for a moment. "Your companion doesn't seem to like me, Lady Yuna."

_"Fryd tu oui fyhd fedr _Yuna?" Brother demanded of her.

Mirana arched a delicate eyebrow. "An Al Bhed. That explains something."

Yuna laid a hand on Brother's arm, attempting to calm him. "This is simply an unexpected encounter, Lady Mirana."

"Indeed," Mirana said wryly, then shrugged. "I shall not waste any more of your time. I merely wished to pay my respects." Her dark eyes lingered on Yuna for a moment, then she smiled. "If you ever come by Bevelle, please stop in and visit me."

"Thank you, Lady Mirana, I'll do that," Yuna replied steadily, although she knew she wouldn't take the priestess up on her offer. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure and an honor," the lady replied, bowing graciously. She returned to her company, most of whom were now staring at Yuna and Brother.

"She's the first Yevon follower I've met who didn't try to rope me into the new religion," Yuna said softly to Brother, though he couldn't understand her.

  


"_Bneacdacc," _Brother said again as though it were a dirty word. Yuna couldn't exactly blame him.

"Let's go," she suggested, but before they could move on, a familiar voice called from the walkway overhead.

"Yuna?"

Yuna halted in her tracks, biting her lower lip. Brother glanced upward in her stead. "_Muug,_ Yuna. _Edc _Rikku _yht _Lulu."

"I know," Yuna said quietly, not daring to look as her friends descended the stairway and joined them.

"Brother!" came Rikku's surprised cry. _"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?"_

_"Luswundehk ouin buuk vneaht," _Brother snapped at her, but Yuna didn't hear the rest, for Lulu's strong, comforting hand was upon her shoulder.

"Yuna?" Lulu asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Yuna put on a smile as she turned to face her. "Of course, I'm just fine. Brother kept me company. Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly all right."

But Lulu grasped her hand and pulled her aside into a corner away from the rest. "You needn't be ashamed," she said gravely, her penetrating eyes gazing into Yuna's. "And you needn't pretend nothing happened, either. We're here for you."

"I'm fine," Yuna whispered.

"I know," Lulu said simply, and she put her arms around Yuna and pulled her head down to her shoulder. The bitter tears came and Yuna wept in her friend's arms, her guard broken and each raw emotion finally revealed.

*           *           *

To be continued.

*           *           *

Translations

_Yna oui ugyo?_ - Are you okay?

_Druikrdmacc _Rikku - Thoughtless Rikku

_Muug_ - Look

_Bneacdacc_ - Priestess

Fryd tu oui fyhd fedr Yuna? - What do you want with Yuna?

_Edc _Rikku _yht _Lulu - It's Rikku and Lulu

_Fryd yna oui tuehk rana? - _What are you doing here? 

_Luswundehk ouin buuk vneaht _- Comforting your poor friend


	8. Dreams and Reality

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself-_

  


I just recently discovered something nice–I can actually upload to ff.net from my own comp. I used to think that I had to do it at school and use the little save as web page command on the word processor...but wouldn't you know, I have that on my own word processor as well. ^_^;; Just like the Hime to miss that.

  


Anyway, I've got some good (actually, great) news–I'm just about finished with my college apps! I've gotten out the SUNY Purchase common app, the Emerson app, and the Hampshire app. All I have to do now is fill out the SUNY Purchase app part II (when they send it), the Ithaca app, and the CSS Form, as well as send my SAT scores to all my colleges. I know that seems like a lot more, but to me it's a huge relief to know I have till March to do most of it.

  


So expect more updates and yadda yadda. Thanks to everyone for reading.

  


Oh, by the way, check below the chapter for the answer to a reader question. Don't hesitate to ask questions (about the story) in reviews, I'll try to answer them as best I can from here on in.

  


***

  


Chapter 8

Dreams and Reality

  


"Dammit, I am seriously thirsty," Tidus cried, clutching his throat dramatically. "I'm so thirsty I could just fall over and die. I've never been so thirsty. There are no words to describe my-"

  


"Oh, shut up," Auron said at last, passing him the water canteen. "Don't forget that we have to _save_ that, as in _ration,_ as in if we _don't_ we might run out and _die_ before we get halfway across the Calm Lands."

  


"Okay," Tidus said brightly, taking as small a drink as he could manage. It was high noon and he, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri had been walking for merely half a day across the dry, dusty Calm Lands. But the weather was hot and there wasn't a puddle of water to be seen, and they were all weary from their trek across the mountain. Tidus, however, refused to stall any more than they absolutely needed to. Yuna was waiting, after all.

  


"I want a drink too," Jecht mumbled as Tidus passed the canteen back to Auron.

  


Auron sighed in exasperation and shoved the water into his hands. "You two are such children. You'll regret it if we run out."

  


"We won't run out," Tidus said cheerily as Jecht took a large gulp. "There's no fiends here, either. With the time we're making we'll reach the rest stop by nightfall."

  


"If we're lucky," Auron growled, snatching the canteen out of Jecht's hands.

  


For a while they walked without chatting, then Jecht suddenly gave a low chuckle. "Remember when me n' you came through here with Braska, Auron?"

  


"Don't remind me," Auron groaned, rolling his eyes toward the sky.

  


"What happened?" Tidus asked curiously.

  


Jecht grinned broadly. "Well, it all started when we ran outta water-"

  


"You're not really going to tell it, are you, Jecht?" Auron demanded.

  


"'Course I am! It's too funny to pass up." When Auron merely sighed and shook his head, Jecht continued. "All we had between us was half of a tiny canteen, barely more 'n a few mouthfuls, and Auron's jug of sake."

  


"Uh-oh," Tidus said, grinning despite himself. "I bet I know where this is going."

  


"No, you really can't comprehend it," Auron muttered, holding a hand to his forehead.

  


"Anyways, like I was sayin'," Jecht said meaningfully. "See, I'd sworn off all liquor long since 'cause a' that whole shoopuf incident an' all. Seemed we were in a bind, but Braska said, well, why don't we give Jecht the water an' Auron n' I can drink the sake?"

  


"Only we didn't know that Braska had never had a drink a day in his life," Auron added dryly.

  


"You're kidding!" Tidus exclaimed.

  


"Hey, you ain't even heard the best part!" Jecht laughed. "So there I was, drinkin' the water, an' Auron an' Braska were sharin' the sake, when alluva sudden Braska started t'sing-"

  


"-the Hymn of the Fayth," Auron finished, shaking his head. "At the top of his lungs, may I add."

  


Tidus burst out laughing, and even Kimahri gave a low chuckle.

  


"Drunk as a fiddle, right, Auron? An' not only was he singin', but Braska was actually _dancin'! _Like a big bird in that outfit a' his, flappin' around!_"_

  


"Thank goodness there was no one around to see him," Auron muttered, shaking his head sadly as if the mere memory of the incident caused him great embarrassment.

  


"Poor guy had a _massive_ hangover," Jecht added sympathetically. "Couldn't even walk. Me n' Auron took turns carrying him on our backs all the way to Gagazet. He couldn't keep down anythin' but snow fer a whole day." He shrugged. "Some men just can't hold their liquor."

  


"Like you?" Tidus put in.

  


Jecht shot him a glare. "Don't you start, kid."

  


Auron tapped a finger against his sake jug as if he just remembered it was there. "Speaking of liquor, I wonder where I can get this filled."

  


"Auron, Auron, Auron," Jecht said, tsking. "Ain'chu learned _anythin'_ from our experiences?"__

  


"Yes," Auron retorted. "Keep the sake far away from Braska and Jecht."

* * *

  


It was a stroke of luck finding Brother in Guadosalam. Once Rikku had a chance to converse with him and learn what the problem was, they decided to pool their resources and head to Bikanel Island together. Yuna and her friends had enough Gil between them to pay for the fuel, and Brother had the means to transport them to the island where the new Home was located, near the site of the old one.

  


Rikku and Brother led the way on the path that would take them to the coast west of Guadosalam, conversing in rapid-fire Al Bhed. Brother seemed to have gotten over his anger with Rikku and, from the few words Yuna understood in their conversation, was likely catching her up on the news from Home. Yuna herself followed behind with Lulu, neither of them speaking. Before long, however, it became impossible to keep silent.

  


"Lulu," Yuna began.

  


"Yes?" Lulu said immediately, as if she'd been waiting.

  


Yuna stared at her toes, aware that her cheeks were growing hot. "What's happening to me?" she mumbled. "Why do I see him when he's not really there? Am I going crazy?"

  


It seemed to take Lulu a very long time to answer. Glancing at her sidelong, Yuna saw that her friend had lapsed into deep thought, and wondered what was going through her mind. Did Lulu think she was crazy too?

  


Finally Lulu said, in a very quiet voice, "The same thing happened to me."

  


"What?" Yuna gasped, halting on the path. "You mean you've had these...these hallucinations?"

  


"Yes, only the healer in Besaid called them 'waking dreams,'" Lulu replied. "It was after Chappu died, you see. Mine weren't as strong as yours- he didn't speak to me, nor I to him. But he appeared to me."

  


"You never told me," Yuna whispered.

  


"I didn't want to bother you with my troubles. No one knew, not even Wakka. The only person who did was the old healer on Besaid. I went to her because I wanted the visions to stop. I, like you, thought I was going crazy."

  


"And she said you weren't?" Yuna said warily.

  


Lulu nodded. "These hallucinations, these things she called waking dreams, they are the result of our desire and longing. When the loneliness for the ones we have lost because so strong that our hearts cannot bear it, our own minds recreate the person we love in an attempt to ease our pain. You love and miss Tidus, so you see him when you feel alone." She sighed. "Unfortunately, these visions usually only increase our pain, for in the end we must accept that they are not real."

  


"But I thought I felt him," Yuna protested. "I thought he touched me-"

  


"If your mind could make you see him there, couldn't it also make you feel his touch?" Lulu asked gently.

  


Yuna fell silent, biting her lower lip. At last she said, very quietly, "Then what about the dreams I've had? The ones that tell me Tidus is somehow back in Spira? Were those fake as well?"

  


Lulu put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I can't tell you whether they were or weren't. But if you feel it's still worth searching for him, then do so. Even if you don't find him, you might find something else, you know?"

  


"I-I think I understand," Yuna said hesitantly. She smiled faintly, covering Lulu's hand with her own. "Thank you, Lulu."

  


The woman nodded. "You're welcome. Remember, your friends will always be by your side, no matter what."

* * *

  


As Tidus predicted, by nightfall the travelers reached the small rest stop in the midst of the Calm Lands, which to the surprise of Tidus, Auron, and Jecht, had turned into a regular wayside inn. Kimahri only shrugged when the three exclaimed over it. "Sin gone," he said simply. "Things change."

  


"Kimahri summed it up best, hmm?" Auron said later when he found Tidus outside alone, leaning against one of the inn's walls and watching the stars. "Everything's changed, and we still aren't caught up."

  


"It kinda feels like when I first came here, and it kinda doesn't," Tidus remarked as Auron took a seat beside him. 

  


"How do you mean?"

  


"Well...when I first came here my mind was still on Zanarkand. But by the end of the pilgrimage it felt like Spira was home and Zanarkand was some far away place that I'd left behind." His tone darkened. "Then I had to leave Spira, too."

  


Auron merely nodded, so Tidus continued. "But now, coming back...well, things have definitely changed, but it's still Spira. It's still home for me." For a moment he was quiet, gazing up at the stars. "At least, I hope it is."

  


"It is," Auron said with certainty. "Jecht always knew this was the right place for you."

  


For a while the two men were silent, watching the moon rise over the Calm Lands, casting its silver sheen over the waving grass. The inn was surprisingly crowded, and through its walls they could hear chatter and laughs. Tidus was sure Jecht was at the center of it all, charming everyone he met. The warm noise was inviting, but Tidus liked it out here just as well, the silence and companionship.

  


Finally Auron spoke. "May I ask you something?"

  


"Knock yourself out."

  


Auron paused for a moment. "You might not like the question."

  


Tidus glanced at him, wondering why he was so serious all of a sudden. "Then I won't answer."

  


For some reason that made Auron smile. "Spira is not all that's changed. Well." He paused again.

  


"Just say it, Auron," Tidus said, a bit restlessly.

  


"I was just wondering," Auron began. "None of my business, maybe, but..." He turned his dark eyes to Tidus. "Where did you go? When you went away, that is?"

  


"Shouldn't you know?" Tidus said quietly. "You brought me back, after all."

  


"True, but it wasn't a matter of finding you. It was more like..." Auron hesitated, as if searching for the right words. "Summoning you to us, I suppose. We never knew where you came from."

  


"Well, I don't know either," Tidus said restlessly, turning his gaze away. "I don't remember it, and I don't try to."

  


Auron nodded. "Fair enough."

  


They lapsed into silence once more.

  


"It scares me," Tidus mumbled.

  


Auron looked at him sharply. "What does?"

  


"Thinking that I'm a dream- _was_ a dream," he amended promptly. "If that's true, then was I even real at all?" His eyes turned to Auron, seeking the answer. "Did I really exist? Did I touch anyone, or change anything? Did I even _matter?" _His voice broke.

  


Auron put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it hard. "Tidus, your presence here singlehandedly caused the greatest change Spira has ever seen. The evidence is everywhere. It's right here before your eyes." He indicated the inn. "People in there are laughing, free from their worries after hundreds of years. The world they once knew, full of fear and pain and sorrow, is gone. You destroyed Sin, and in doing so, remade Spira. If that doesn't matter, then I don't know what does."

  


Tidus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're right, Auron. Of course you're right. I just-" He hesitated. "I'm just afraid Yuna won't remember me."

  


Auron shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about. There's not a thing in this world that could make Yuna forget you."

  


"You think so?"

  


"I know so."

  


Tidus considered that, but seemed more or less reassured. He leaned back against the inn's wall, hands behind his head, gazing up at the sky. "Wonder what she'll say when we find her?" he mused aloud. He smiled. "Bet she'll be surprised!"

  


"Undoubtedly." Auron groaned as he stood, stretching, then patted Tidus's shoulder. "Don't stay up too late planning the reunion scene."

  


"No promises!" Tidus said cheerfully as Auron headed back to the inn.

  


Alone beneath the stars, Tidus soon fell asleep and dreamed of the woman he loved.

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Reader Questions

  


Courtesy of Rivanhero: "Another thing that caught my attention....the priestess says, "An Al Bhed. That explains something." Is there still an animosity between the Yevonites and the Al Bhed?"

  


Answer: Absolutely. The relationship between Al Bhed and "Yevonites" has hardly changed in five years, as also made apparent in Chapter 2, in which Rikku vents her feelings at the priest in the hotel. Though the Yevonites have had to contend with Spira's acceptance of the Al Bhed and machina, they don't like it. The Al Bhed, on their part, have shown no sign of forgiving the Yevonites' past sins. They maintain that Yevon's followers have not done penance for their crimes at all, and are even continuing to worship Yevon in spite of everything that led to the Eternal Calm.

  


More on the relationship between the Al Bhed and Yevon's followers will be revealed later in the story. Thanks for your question!

  
  



	9. The Lake

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself– _

  


Well, here we are at Chapter 9. Right now I have a headache and a sore throat from singing really loudly for the past hour or so (mostly "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts–is that a great song or what?) and I think I'm coming down with something, which is exactly what I need when I have two midterms tomorrow. ::cries:: Oh well, I'll just stick it out.

  


Hope all of you are in good health and somewhere warm and cozy. It's 18 degrees out today, brr!

  


***

  


Chapter 9

The Lake

  


Yuna and Lulu waited on the beach west of Guadosalam, watching the waves crash over the sand, as Brother checked his boat stationed in the little inlet and Rikku bought a can of fuel from the vendor a little way up-shore. 

  


"Thanks!" Rikku said cheerfully to the vendor, hugging the heavy can close to her chest. She gotten a good deal for enough fuel to get them across to Bikanel Island and back. She handed the can to Brother as she approached him and watched as he began carefully pouring the fuel into his little machina boat.

  


"So what were you doing in Guadosalam?" she asked curiously in Al Bhed, perching on the rim of the dock and wetting her toes in the seawater.

  


"Trying to sell what I had to buy the fuel," he replied in the same language, making a face. "They wouldn't buy, of course."

  


"Guado," Rikku said in a tone similar to Brother's, full of scorn and distaste. Then she brightened. "Well, I guess you're lucky that we were there!"

  


"Mm," he said in reply, being careful not to spill any fuel in the water. When the can was empty he placed it down on the dock and looked at Rikku. "Say, what happened to Yuna, anyway? Something must have really upset her." 

  


"Oh...she's under a lot of stress, you know?" Rikku said evasively. She and Lulu had both agreed that it would be best to keep the secret of Yuna's hallucinations, or waking dreams, as Lulu called them, between themselves.

  


Brother looked at her skeptically, but didn't pursue the matter any further. Instead he asked, hopping into the boat, "What do you need to get Home for?"

  


"To borrow the airship," Rikku replied, watching him as he powered up the engine to an agreeable hum. "Yuna wants to use it to look for someone."

  


"For Tidus?" Brother suggested, and Rikku blinked at him.

  


"How did you know?"

  


Brother shrugged. "Just a feeling." Seeing that Rikku stared at him openmouthed, he added, "I can't think of anyone else in her life who's missing. I thought she might be upset over him for some reason, anyway."

  


Rikku closed her mouth, wondering why she'd never noticed how well Brother understood Yuna.

  


Brother glanced up at her, pushing a few buttons on the control panel. "The boat's ready to leave. You can go get your friends."

  


"Okay."

  


Lulu was perched on a rock near the inlet. She pointed to Yuna when Rikku asked, who was further down the shore, submerged in the water to her ankles, facing the sea. Rikku looked at her uncertainly for a moment.

  


"She isn't...ahh...dreaming again, is she?" she asked Lulu hesitantly.

  


"I doubt it," Lulu replied calmly. "I've been watching her."

  


"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku called down the shore. She waved when Yuna glanced back. "We're ready to go!"

  


"Coming!" Yuna called back, wading up the shore.

  


The boat was obviously made for one passenger. Brother occupied the sole seat, before the control panel and the helm, and the three women squeezed in around him as best they could, sitting on the metal deck. Rikku fit herself into a tiny pocket beside the driver's seat in the bow, facing forward so that she could see where the machina was going, while Lulu and Yuna huddled in the stern. The deck below them was vibrating, ominously it seemed to Yuna, though Rikku assured her cheerily that it was just the engine powering up. Somehow this did not make her feel much better.

  


_"Ymm nayto?" _Brother asked, sharing his sister's cheerful tone. Both of them tended to be quite happy around machina.

  


_"Nayto!" _Rikku replied enthusiastically for all of them.

  


_"Rana fa ku!" _Brother pushed a lever forward and the boat shot off at such an acceleration that Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna were all thrown back onto the metal deck.

  


_"Vunfynt!" _Rikku screamed in delight, righting herself.

  


Yuna fought back a sudden wave of illness. "Rikku!" she yelled, fighting to be heard over the engine's roaring. _"Rikku!"_

  


Rikku glanced back. "Yes?"

  


"Would you ask Brother to slow down a bit, please?!" Yuna hollered, the wind carrying her voice away from Rikku.

  


Rikku repeated the question for Brother, then translated his answer: "He says this is as slow as it goes!"

  


"Wonderful," Yuna muttered, and buried her face in Lulu's shoulder. "Tell me when we get there, Lulu?"

  


"I'm afraid I can't help you," Lulu retorted, her voice strained. "My eyes are shut and they're not opening until this horrid contraption stops!"

* * *

  


From the Calm Lands, Tidus, Jecht, Auron, and Kimahri progressed to the crystalline forest of Macalania. Tidus and Auron were a bit edgy at the thought of being so close to Bevelle, the center of Yevon's false religion, but Kimahri assured them that there was nothing to worry about.

  


"Priests not make trouble anymore," he said in his low, rumbling voice. "Only bother Yuna sometimes."

  


"What?" Tidus demanded, rounding on him. "What do you mean, they bother Yuna?"

  


Kimahri shrugged. "Priests make new religion. Call it Yevon Order. They want Yuna to join. She have nothing to do with it."

  


Tidus scowled darkly. "Maybe we should pay them a visit," he said ominously. "Make sure they don't bother her again."

  


"Don't be ridiculous," Auron said, rolling his eyes. "We're not going to start any trouble with them. As long as they don't try to harm Yuna in any way, we have no quarrel."

  


"Speak for yourself," Tidus muttered, but he conceded, and they passed by the road to Bevelle.

  


Shortly after they decided to halt for the night in a very familiar campsite. Tidus acquired an expression of bliss as soon as he recognized their surroundings and floated about quite happily for the rest of the evening.

  


"What the hell's gotten into him?" Jecht demanded of Auron, watching his son chattering away with Kimahri on the other end of the campsite.

  


Auron smiled. "Probably lost in memories."

  


"Memories of what?" Jecht wanted to know, but Auron only shrugged.

  


"Maybe you should ask him yourself."

  


"Pfft. You know I don't wanna push it." Jecht stared broodingly at his son. "This ain't some happy father-son bondin' trip, y'know."

  


"Well, at least you aren't at each other's throats," Auron pointed out.

  


"Never know when that could change," Jecht shot back.

  


"True. Then again, you never know when things could change for the better, either." Auron clapped Jecht on the shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

  


Auron doubted that Jecht would actually take his advice, though he remained oddly quiet through the rest of the evening. Tidus grew quieter too as the night wore on and the four remained around the campfire, talking and laughing, or else just watching the flames. Auron noticed that Tidus kept glancing in a direction south of the campsite.

  


Finally he rose and edged away from their fire. "I'm, uh, I'm going to take a walk."

  


Auron and Kimahri exchanged a glance and a smile. Jecht stood abruptly, surprising them. Auron had to stifle a chuckle as he saw Jecht's face growing beet red under his tan.

  


"Can I, uh..." Jecht began in a tone not unlike his son's. "I mean, that is..." He ran a hand through his scraggly hair. "Can I come with you?" he blurted out at last.

  


Tidus blinked at him, clearly shocked by the offer. "You want to?" he said at last.

  


"I dunno. You want me to?"

  


"I dunno. You want me to want you-"

  


"Go!" Auron and Kimahri said together. Jecht and Tidus shot them identical glares, then looked at each other doubtfully again.

  


"Well, if you're coming then," Tidus said at length. He nodded to the others, then turned and headed south along the path. Jecht gave Auron a pointed look and trotted after his son.

  


Auron grinned at Kimahri. "He sure showed me."

* * *

  


Jecht didn't particularly care where they went. He was busy trying to figure out exactly why he was following his son, and more importantly, what he should say. Or do, for that matter. Or would it be better not to say or do anything?

  


Jecht shook his head at his own folly. _Why did I become a father again?_

  


He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't notice his son leading him in a very set direction. Southward down the path, then through a grove of trees–the forest seemed to have grown over some sections of the path that had been long unused.

  


"You sure you know where we're goin'?" Jecht demanded as he and his son fought their way through a tangle of branches.

  


"Positive."

  


"Where _are_ we goin', anyway?" But before Tidus could reply, he pushed away a large branch covered with leaves, and their destination was revealed before them.

  


It was a dark lake in the middle of a moonlight clearing, reflecting hundreds of stars in the night sky. The crystalline trees, their branches crowned with jeweled leaves, caught the glow of the moon and the stars, lighting the entire clearing with a mysterious, silver sheen.

  


Jecht whistled. "Pretty. I never saw this place."

  


Tidus didn't reply. Jecht gave his son a sidelong glance and was surprised at the solemnity in his eyes as he gazed upon the shimmering lake. After just a few moments, though, Tidus glanced at him and smiled enigmatically.

  


"We can leave now," he said cheerily, and turned to do just that.

  


Jecht stared after him. "Already? Y'mean we're not even gonna take a nice dip?" 

  


Tidus waved a hand. "The water's cold. You wouldn't like it."

  


"What, you know from experience?" Jecht demanded, following his son back up the bank.

  


"Yep."

"So what happened here?"

  


"Nothing."

  


"Nothin', huh?" Jecht shook his head. "You lie about as well as yer old man, kid."

  


Tidus merely smiled mysteriously.

  


They headed back to the campsite without talking, but Jecht was feeling oddly cheerful. He couldn't help thinking that somehow, through some unexpected miracle, the mood was lightening between him and Tidus. 

  


Tidus was so preoccupied with whatever was running through his mind that he didn't even look up as they entered the campsite. Jecht did, and threw out an arm to stop his son.

  


"Jecht," Auron muttered as they came into view. He and Kimahri were surrounded by at least twenty men in familiar uniforms, and the barrel of a rifle was pressed to his temple.

  


Tidus and Jecht simply stared, shocked beyond words. "What...?" Tidus finally managed.

  


One of the men approached them, looking quite capable of using the rifle in his hands. His eyes were grave as he gazed upon the two men, namely Tidus.

  


"Are you the one they call Tidus of Zanarkand?" he asked seriously.

  


Tidus exchanged a look with Jecht. "I am," he replied to the man, chin set, blue eyes glittering dangerously.

  


Jecht glowered at the man, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. "What the hell d'you want with my son?"

  


The man's eyes flickered quickly to him, and even Jecht couldn't miss his shock. The expression was quickly masked behind a calm demeanor.

  


"I am to take him into custody, along with his companions," the man said quietly. "You are all under arrest, in the name of the High Priestess of Bevelle."

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Ymm nayto?_ – All ready?

_Nayto _– Ready

_Rana fa ku _– Here we go

_Vunfynt – _Forward


	10. Fimlusa Home

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself– _

  


Wow, I'm surprised at the reactions I got to my first-of-several cliffhangers. ^^; Good to know that I still know how to do the suspense thing. I must apologize, however, for the cliffhanger doesn't really get resolved until the next chapter. ::wince:: Sorry! I'll try to have Chapter 11 out ASAP.

  


I've been writing up a storm lately, not of this fic actually but a new thingy of mine, a Samurai Jack fanfic. I'm planning to post it but haven't gotten around to it, being the lazy author that I am. Anyway, if anyone's an S.J. fan, I do hope you'll do me the honor of looking at my 'Jack fic when it's up. 'Tis much shorter than this one, anyway, so there's not a lot to commit yourself to.

  


Blah blah, shameless self-promotion, blah blah. On with this fic. Lots of Al Bhed in this chapter, which was a b*tch for me to translate ('scuze the language) but lucky you, you get the translations right at the bottom of the page! ^_^ 

  


***

  


Chapter 10

Fimlusa Home

  


The midday heat sizzled in the white sands of Sanubia. Yuna had tied her hair back in an attempt to keep cool, but could feel the sun beating harshly on the back of her neck from a cloudless blue sky. Even in a sleeveless top and her light, airy skirt, Yuna felt overheated. She couldn't imagine how Lulu felt in her heavy black dress with fur trimming.

  


Rikku and Brother, on the other hand, seemed quite at home in the desert. They both scouted ahead, easily cresting tall, sandy dunes, while Yuna and Lulu dragged behind and rapidly consumed their water supply.

  


"Hurry up, you two!" Rikku called back to them, bouncing up and down excitedly. "We're almost there!"

  


"Oh, joy," Lulu muttered, panting as they attempted to keep up with the two energetic Al Bhed.

  


Rikku had gone off ahead again, scampering to the top of a particularly large dune. At the peak, she halted and pointed off into the distance. _"Muug!" _she cried. "Home _yryat!"_

  


"It's about time," Yuna gasped as she and Lulu huffed and puffed their way up the dune. "I hope they have more water."

  


Brother waited for them at the top of the dune as Rikku ran ahead. "_Fimlusa _Home, _myteac," _he said cheerfully as the women crested the dune.

  


Home fell away before them, an enormous, round structure nestled in the scoop of a desert valley. The sunlight glinted off brightly polished chrome as banners and flags flapped proudly in the wind. Six red banners were evenly spaced around Home's cylindric hull, each embroidered with the same blue design that was painted on machina and tattooed on Brother's chest, the Al Bhed sign.

  


Dozens of Al Bhed milled around the perimeter of Home, armed with handguns and rifles. Though a time of peace had befallen Spira, the Al Bhed lived in fear of an attack like that of five years ago, in which the survivors had been forced to evacuate and destroy their first Home. 

  


An Al Bhed spotted them and cried the alarm, but Brother raised his hands unworriedly and grinned at the guards that came running to meet them. 

  


_"Ouin geh yna _Home!" Brother and Rikku cried in unison.

  


The Al Bhed gaped for a moment, then suddenly swarmed around Rikku and Brother with many friendly slaps on the back and exclaims of, _"Fimlusa _Home!" Yuna and Lulu hung back awkwardly until Brother beckoned them forward. 

  


_"Drec ec_ Grand Summoner Yuna _yht ran kiynteyh _Lulu," Brother announced as he clapped Yuna on the shoulder, grinning broadly.

  


The Al Bhed goggled at Yuna, and several bowed. The cries of "_fimlusa _Home!" echoed all around them as the three women and Brother were borne, by an honor guard of Al Bhed, to Home's welcoming doors.

* * *

  


The man who arrested them was what Auron called a court priest, a monk charged with upholding justice. Of course, Auron added dryly, justice took on different meanings when it came from Bevelle.

  


"Hold your tongue," the court priest snapped at him when he made that remark. His men were busily binding their charges' wrists together. "I am indeed a court priest, and our justice is as fair as anyone else's." He ignored Tidus's disbelieving snort. "You may call me Sir Jeecan."

  


"_Sir _Jeecan, eh?" Jecht demanded harshly. "Here's what I'd like t'call you, you-" The rest was a stream of the worst curses Jecht could think of, which stopped only when Jeecan threatened to gag him.

  


Tidus thought it was rather funny that a whole military squad had to be called in to escort three men and a Ronso to Bevelle. The guards surrounded them as they marched along the path to Bevelle, silent and grim-faced with their rifles at the ready. What did they think a small group of unarmed people could do? 

  


On the other hand, their situation seemed very serious. Tidus could not imagine why they were being arrested and dragged to Bevelle, unless their captors somehow knew who they were–three people who took part in the destruction of Sin and Yu Yevon, and one who had been Sin himself. A frightening thought abruptly struck him–what if Yuna had been captured and brought to Bevelle? What if she'd charged with ridiculous crime and thrown in the dungeons, or.... He swallowed. He couldn't dare to think of it.

There was no more time to think anyway, for at that moment they crested a hill, and the city of Saint Bevelle fell away before their eyes. Tidus blinked, dazzled by the beautiful, shining city on the edge of the sea, its spiraling towers and domed peaks gleaming in the early dawn light. Five years hadn't changed it a bit, as far as he could see–it remained a glorious tapestry of elaborate structures and long, elegant walkways extending across the water. At the very center lay the Palace of Bevelle, the home of the temples, courts, purification, and former Fayth cloister. 

  


Bevelle's beauty was lost on them. It wasn't enough to mask the darkness that lay far beneath the city's gleaming surface.

* * *

  


"_What d'you mean, there's no airship?!"_

  


Yuna and Lulu looked quickly around at Rikku. Their energetic friend was known to switch from one language to another when she became upset or excited, but Rikku was back to Al Bhed now, jabbering away with a group of her kin in the corner of a large hangar.

  


"Did...did she just say there's no airship?" Yuna said uncertainly to Lulu.

  


"I certainly hope not," Lulu muttered, holding a hand to her forehead.

  


Yuna and Lulu were seated on wooden crates that housed spare machina parts in one of the many hangars within Home. In fact, nearly all of Home was comprised of dozens of hangars of varying sizes, their cold metal surfaces cluttered with machina. Yuna and Lulu had been politely examining the machina in this hangar, which all appeared to be some type of land-roving vehicle, while Rikku questioned her follow Al Bhed about the location of Cid and the airship. From Rikku's tone of voice and the few words Yuna understood, both seemed to be missing.

  


Deciding she wouldn't think about that until she knew all the facts, Yuna looked over at Brother, seated on the floor beside them. He seemed to have appointed himself as the women's guardian, and kept throwing suspicious glares at the Al Bhed who stared at Yuna as they walked by. Yuna was inclined to giggle at his protectiveness, but at the same time felt warmed–Brother acted as though Yuna were his little sister, just as Rikku was.

  


Yuna cast a glance at Rikku again, wondering when she was going to be finished with her discussion.

  


_"Zicd mega_ Cid _du dyga dra_ airship _cusafrana frah fa haat ed,"_ Brother muttered. Yuna looked quickly at him, sure she had heard the words 'Cid' and 'airship' in there. Brother, too, was watching Rikku, but unlike Yuna he could understand what was being said.

  


A moment later Rikku seemed to finish; she nodded to her Al Bhed companions and trotted to the pile of crates where her friends waited.

  


"There's a teeny-weeny problem," Rikku began carefully.

  


Yuna sighed heavily. "The airship's gone, right?"

  


"Apparently. Cid took it to make a few deliveries around Spira. They don't know when he'll be back."

  


Yuna exchanged a glance with Lulu. _"Now_ what am I going to do?"

  


"There's no need to get excited," Lulu replied calmly. "Cid could be back tomorrow for all we know."

  


"Or he could be back in a month," Rikku said evenly. "Sometimes he takes a while."

  


"A _month?" _Yuna exclaimed. "I can't wait that long!"

  


Lulu shrugged. "Then we'll just have to search without the aid of the airship."

  


Yuna chewed her lower lip, thinking. It was true, they could search without the airship, but having it would make the search that much easier. Even if they borrowed a vehicle from Home, there weren't any that matched the airship's speed, and unfortunately the ancient machina was the only flying vehicle the Al Bhed had at the time. 

  


Brother, who seemed to sense what the dilemma was, addressed Rikku in Al Bhed. "He says we should wait a little while," Rikku translated for the others. "Stay Home for a week or so, then if Cid hasn't shown up by then, we can decide what to do next. We're all welcome here."

  


Lulu glanced at Yuna. "It's your decision," she said quietly.

  


Yuna hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Tell Brother we'll stay for a night, at least. I need some time to think."

  


Lulu nodded. "That seems like the wisest course of action right now."

  


With that decided, Rikku found the women a trio of mattresses to use that night. The Al Bhed slept together in large rooms called bunkers, which housed two dozen each–Yuna supposed it went along with the Al Bhed's strong sense of family. She'd had experience with these kind of sleeping arrangements; the summoner's sanctum in the old Home had been much the same. Rikku was used to it, of course, and Lulu never complained, though she sniffed upon learning that the sexes shared bunkers.

  


"Hardly proper," she commented, but didn't say anything more.

  


The women joined Brother in the mess hall for supper, where his fellow Al Bhed had cooked up a highly unappealing mess of beef, corn, and desert spices and dished it out at long tables where the diners could help themselves, buffet-style. The four of them found a table in a corner of the room, concealed from the curious stares from the Al Bhed, all of whom seemed to be buzzing excitedly about the arrival of Yuna and her friends. 

  


"They're just wondering what we're doing here," Rikku said through a mouth full of food, mostly to alleviate Lulu's suspicion. She chewed and swallowed before adding, "Everyone wants to help the Grand Summoner."

  


"That's nice of them," Yuna said delicately, taking a careful bite of the beef-and-corn mess, which turned out to be much better than it looked.

  


_"Oui kuehk du ayd drec?" _Rikku asked Brother, swiping a piece of bread from his plate.

  


_"Dyga ed, e tuhd sehd," _Brother replied in a sarcastic tone, cuffing Rikku around the head. He regarded Yuna seriously for a moment. _"Ruf muhk yna oui ymm cdyoehk?"_

  


_"E tuhd ghuf," _Rikku replied carelessly, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet up on the table as she gnawed on the bread. Lulu gave her a disapproving look, which she ignored. _"Edc ib du _Yunie."

  


Brother stared at Yuna for another moment, then looked down at his plate. _"Cra cruimt cdyo vun y frema," _he muttered.

  


Rikku sat up and looked around at Brother, a strange, curious expression on her face. _"Fro?"_

  


"What are you two talking about?" Yuna interrupted a bit jealously, wishing, not for the first time, that she understood Al Bhed.

  


Rikku eyed Brother for a moment, staring into his plate with a surly expression, then glanced at Yuna. "Never mind, Yunie, it's nothing."

  


Lulu neatly folded her napkin and placed it beside her tray, her grave eyes glancing at each of them in turn. "It's late," she said quietly. "Shall we turn in?"

  


They all agreed this was the best idea. Brother left Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu at their bunker and a group of Al Bhed women helped set up their mattresses, chattering amiably with Rikku. Yuna sat on a pile of blankets and let Lulu comb her hair, thinking.

  


"I wonder what Rikku and Brother were talking about," she said abruptly. "Rikku was giving him the strangest look."

  


Lulu was silent for a moment, working through a tangle in Yuna's hair. "I don't think it's anything you should worry about, my dear," she murmured at last.

  


"I suppose you're right," Yuna said doubtfully, hugging a pillow to her chest. The Al Bhed women had dispersed and Rikku was settling herself in on her mattress, tucking her blankets up to her chin.

  


"'Night, guys," she yawned, and was almost immediately asleep.

  


Lulu rolled her eyes at Yuna, then said her goodnights and lay back on her mattress. Yuna buried her face in her pillow and listened as Lulu's breathing grew steadily more even, until she was sure the woman was fast asleep. 

  


Yuna sat up and stuffed her feet into her boots, then got out of bed as quietly as possible and snuck stealthily past dozens of sleeping Al Bhed. She climbed the stairs up to Home's surface level and went straight out the front door, never hesitating. The guards that roamed in and out of Home gave her curious glances as she walked past, but didn't stop her.

  


Outside, Yuna breathed in the cool, dry air with relief, gazing out at the stars. Home, despite its large rooms and high ceilings, always tended to give her a feeling of claustrophobia. Yuna supposed that was because it was mainly underground and enclosed. She was used to living on a cool, breezy island where the only walls surrounding her were that of spacious, airy tents.

  


"It was frightening to be held prisoner in the old Home," she murmured to Tidus, whose presence she felt beside her. 

  


"Yeah?" His voice warmed her heart, banishing some of her nervousness at being enclosed within Home's sturdy walls. "How so?"

  


"I guess because the summoner's sanctum was so far underground." She hesitated for a moment. "And enclosed. It was crowded, and the air was stuffy and hard to breathe. I think I'm a bit claustrophobic," she added upon reflection.

  


"It's okay." He grinned at her when she looked at him, a bit teasingly. "Even great summoners have their faults, I suppose."

  


She giggled. "Oh, you're just mean, making fun of me. I never mention _your_ faults!"

  


"What faults?" he said arrogantly, which made her giggle again.

  


There was a silence while they looked at each other, and Yuna's smile faded.

  


"Listen, Tidus," she said quite seriously, "I think you should go away. Lulu said you're just a dream I'm having. You see, my heart longs for you, so my mind recreates your image when you're not really-" She stopped. He was already gone.

  


"Listen to yourself, Yuna," she whispered softly. "Talking to air."

  


The moon was shining from a cloudless, star-filled sky, reflecting a pale glow off of Sanubia's white sands. Yuna stood still and listened to the wind rustling across the desert, then put her face in her hands.

  


_I'll never find him,_ she thought hopelessly, fighting back tears. _We haven't had a sign of him since leaving Luca, there's no airship, and I'm hallucinating more than ever. Why did I ever think he was somewhere in Spira?_

A touch on her shoulder jerked her from her despairing thoughts, and Yuna turned quickly. It was Brother, and judging from the expression on his face, a mixture of worry and deep sympathy, he had witnessed her most current waking dream.

  


"Yuna," he said quietly.

  


The words poured out of her before she could stop them, regardless of the fact that he couldn't possibly understand her. "It was just a waking dream. Lulu says they happen when I get really sad and lonely. I don't mean to do it, it just happens, and I can't stop it, I can't do anything-"

  


She stopped then, because Brother had put his arms around her and was holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling glad, in spite of everything, because he didn't expect her to say or do anything more.

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Fimlusa _Home – Welcome home__

_Muug – Look_

Home _yryat_ – Home ahead

_myteac – _ladies

_Ouin geh yna _Home – Your kin are Home

_Drec ec_ Grand Summoner Yuna _yht ran kiynteyh _Lulu – This is Grand Summoner Yuna and her guardian Lulu

_Zicd mega_ Cid _du dyga dra_ airship _cusafrana frah fa haat ed_ – Just like Cid to take the airship somewhere when we need it

_Oui kuehk du ayd drec?_ – You going to eat this?

_Dyga ed, e tuhd sehd – _Take it, I don't mind 

_Ruf muhk yna oui ymm cdyoehk? –_ How long are you all staying?

_E tuhd ghuf_ – I don't know

_Edc ib du _Yunie – It's up to Yunie

_Cra cruimt cdyo vun y frema_ – She should stay for a while

_Fro? _– Why?


	11. Miralesca

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself– _

  


Ahh, isn't it great to have fanfiction.net back up? Yesterday I celebrated its return by uploading my previously-mentioned Samurai Jack ficlet. (Warning: shameless self-promotion.) I hope you'll read that if you're into SJ, it'd make me so happy.

  


Here's the next chapter of Waking Dreams for your reading pleasure. ^_^ I suspect that if I keep writing like I have been this story will be finished soon. I've gotten past a worrisome bout of writer's block and am now speed-writing my way through the story. There's a lot of chapters though so unfortunately you guys will have wait a bit for the end.

  


Well, I'll try not to dawdle too much. ^_^;; Please enjoy this chapter, and those to come.

  


***

  


Chapter 11

Miralesca

  


The cages in which Tidus, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri were locked seemed very much like the cages Tidus and Auron had found themselves imprisoned in during Yuna's pilgrimage. In fact, Tidus could have sworn they were the same. They were suspended next to a walkway above a sheer drop so deep that he couldn't see the bottom, locked in two round, barred cages that looked more like birdcages than anything else.

  


As before, Tidus and Auron shared a cage, and their guards shoved Jecht and Kimahri into another. Jecht was cursing Jeecan the court priest long after he and his squad had left.

  


Tidus slumped despondently on the floor of his cage. "Perfect," he muttered under Jecht's loud swearing. "This just had to happen. What the hell do they want with me, anyway?"

  


"I suspect they know who you are," Auron said calmly. "Shut up, Jecht."

  


Jecht stopped cursing, but kicked out at one of the bars of the cage he shared with Kimahri. "Stinkin' priests," he snarled. "Who the hell d'they think they are, lockin' us up like this?"

  


"How could they possibly know who I am?" Tidus demanded of Auron, ignoring Jecht. "It's been five years!"

  


It was Kimahri who answered. "Yuna and guardians famous. Everyone know us. Even know Kimahri."

  


Tidus blinked at him, mystified. "Really?"

  


Auron shrugged as though not at all surprised. "It makes sense. Why shouldn't people want to know the names of the ones who saved them from Sin?"

  


"Faces, too," Kimahri said.

  


Auron nodded. "Which would explain why Tidus was recognized."

  


"But we never came face to face with those guards, they just swooped in and captured us," Tidus pointed out.

  


Auron thought that over for a moment. "Someone else must have seen us, and reported," he said at last. "Perhaps someone at the inn in the Calm Lands."

  


"Well, whoever it was, I betcha they didn't recognize _me,"_ Jecht said dolefully. "I'm nothin' special, jest the guy who was Sin–"

  


Auron shot him a sharp look. "You'd better keep that quiet, especially around here," he snapped. 

  


"Seriously, Dad," Tidus added quietly. "These Yevon people are crazy. Who knows what they'd do if they knew you were Sin?"

  


The look Jecht gave him was one of genuine surprise. "Since when were you worried about my safety?"

  


"Since you stopped annoying me," Tidus bit back. "That could easily change."

  


Jecht scowled at him. "Yer lucky yer not in my cage, kid, or I'd rip you a-"

  


"Stop bickering, you two," Auron interrupted. He removed his clay jug from his belt and pried on the cork until it popped open. "Here, have some. It'll steady your nerves." He passed the jug to Tidus.

  


Tidus gave him a disbelieving look, but took the jug and sipped. His eyes bulged suddenly as the liquid seared his mouth and throat, burning all the way down to his belly. He choked and nearly spat it up, but with a huge effort managed to swallow it all.

  


"Damn," he said weakly, eyes tearing. "You trying to poison me, Auron?"

  


"Of course not," Auron said calmly, plucking the jug out of his hands and taking a swig. "I'm guessing that was your first taste of sake. Congratulations."

  


Tidus coughed. _"Sake?_ I thought it was water!"

  


"I refilled it at the inn," Auron said innocently. "Didn't I tell you?"

  


Jecht stared at them longingly from the neighboring cage. "Not fair," he muttered. "Givin' him a drink when I'm right here. That's jest dirty, Auron."

  


Auron shrugged. "You're the one who made that oath," he pointed out, taking another drink. "Something along the lines of, 'from now on, I'm only drinking shoopuf milk', wasn't it?"

  


"Do you only drink shoopuf milk?" Tidus asked curiously.

  


"'Course not," Jecht said impatiently. "There ain't enough t'go 'round. But I never drink, y'know, _drinks." _He stared broodingly at Auron's sake jug for a moment, then added abruptly, "'Course, now that I'm alive again an' all, maybe it's time t'take a new oath."

  


Auron shrugged again. "Your call. Reach over here and get the sake, if you want it so badly."

  


As there was at least ten feet separating the two birdcages, this was obviously an impossible feat. Jecht gave Auron a mutinous glare and sat down on the floor of the cage, turning his back.

  


"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" Tidus asked Auron quietly.

  


"I hope so," was Auron's less-than-reassuring reply.

After an hour or two of waiting, Tidus decided he may as well get some sleep while he was able to. He curled up on the floor and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber for another hour or so, then was abruptly woken by Auron's hand shaking his shoulder.

  


"We have company," the man murmured in his ear.

  


Tidus sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and looked around to see Jeecan and his squad crossing the walkway beside which their cages were suspended. Jecht and Kimahri were awake as well, watching as Jeecan stopped before their cages and nodded to his men to open them.

  


"It seems there has been a mistake," he said, adopting a smooth, oily voice. "We are to take you to the High Priestess, who shall apologize in person, then let you go."

  


Tidus blinked at him, but Auron's gaze was full of suspicion.

  


"We would hate to waste your priestess's time," he said quietly. "Why don't we just leave now and call ourselves even?"

  


"My lady insists," Jeecan said with a small smile, and indicated, with a wave of his hand, that they should walk before his squad.

  


Having no other choice, the four men headed down the walkway, up half a dozen staircases and through countless corridors, following Jeecan's directions. They encountered barely anyone but a robed and hooded priest here and there, all of whom stood silently and watched them pass with shadowed eyes. 

  


"I don't like this," Auron muttered, gazing straight ahead.

  


"C'mon, Auron," Jecht protested, "at least they're lettin' us go."

  


"I'm glad you can be so optimistic," Auron shot back.

  


"Auron's right," Tidus added in a low tone. "You can't trust a word these priests say." Auron and Kimahri nodded fervently in agreement.

  


After what seemed like a very long time, they halted before a tall set of double doors engraved with the winged eye design, the same design prevalent in many Fayth temples throughout Spira. Jeecan stepped before their group and knocked twice on the doors. A moment passed, then the doors swung silently open.

  


They found themselves in what seemed to be an enormous, circular room devoid of any furnishing. The ceiling swept into a dome high above their heads, and carved into the stone wall were pictures of many fantastic beasts–no, Tidus suddenly realized, recognizing a carving of Valefor–they were aeons. Watery sunlight filtered through gilded windows along the section of the wall opposite the doors, lighting the large design of the winged eye, carved into the blue marble floor beneath them.

  


In the very center of the room, motionless, stood a woman in priestess robes of royal blue–an astonishingly beautiful woman with silvery-white hair and dark crimson eyes, her skin as pale as the snow on Mount Gagazet. 

  


Jeecan walked forward and bowed to the woman, then turned to their group. "I present to you Lady Miralesca, High Priestess of the Yevon Order."

  


The name was like a slap in the face. Quite suddenly Tidus understood why the woman seemed so incredibly familiar.

  


"You are descended from Yunalesca," Auron said stiffly.

  


The woman's grave eyes turned to him, and her perfect lips curved into a small smile. "That is correct." Her voice was deep and quiet. "As you can see, Yunalesca's looks passed to me even through thousands of years." Her eyes glittered. "And am I not mistaken in assuming that you are Auron, the legendary Unsent guardian, he who died at the hand of my ancestor?"

  


Auron didn't reply, but glancing sidelong at him, Tidus could see his face twist into an unmistakable expression of anger.

  


"I see," Miralesca whispered. Her eyes traveled to all of them in turn, resting the longest on Tidus's face. He gazed back at her defiantly, unnerved as he was by her eyes boring into his, hardly blinking.

  


"Are you the one they call Tidus of Zanarkand?" she inquired at last, just as Jeecan had done.

  


"I am," Tidus said steadily.

  


To his surprise, Miralesca bowed low from the waist; when she straightened, her smile had broadened. "I hope you will forgive me. I am, of course, to blame for your capture and arrest. I did not intend it–indeed, my man Jeecan, while a good soldier, is far too zealous at times–"

Jeecan, standing motionless to their far right, made a small, resentful noise. Miralesca ignored him.

  


"In any case, my wish was to merely speak with you, not have you arrested and dragged here. So I extend my deepest apologies." Miralesca bowed again, and they all stared at her, slightly confused.

  


"Why would you want to speak to me?" Tidus asked at last, frowning.

  


The priestess's eyes found him again. "Isn't it obvious?" she said quietly. "I am not the only person in Spira who would leap at the honor of speaking to the legendary Tidus of Zanarkand–"

  


"Legendary?" Tidus interrupted, staring at her. _"Me?"_

  


"Of course," she replied mildly. "You are one of the guardians who vanquished Sin, are you not?" Her eyes glittered. "You are also the guardian who vanished for five years, are you not?"

  


"What business is it of yours?" Auron snapped.

  


Miralesca ignored him, which surprised Tidus–few people were brave enough or foolish enough to ignore Auron. "I always wondered what would happen if you returned one day–how the world would react, that is. I do not believe the summoner under which you served knows you have returned; I met her in Guadosalam just recently–"

  


"You _what?"_ Tidus yelped, interrupting her again. "You met Yuna?!"

  


"Indeed," Miralesca replied in a tone that indicated she was enjoying the conversation. "In Guadosalam, as I said. I spoke to her very briefly."

  


Tidus hesitated for a moment. "Did she...did she look all right?" he asked tentatively.

  


Miralesca considered that. "Rather tired, I think," she said at last. "She was accompanied by an Al Bhed–"

  


"Rikku," Auron muttered, and Kimahri nodded in assent.

  


Miralesca, however, shook her head. "No, this one was male. A young man with the Al Bhed design tattooed in blue on his chest."

  


Tidus blinked and looked to Auron and Kimahri. "Brother?" he suggested.

  


"I suppose," Auron said slowly. "But what would Yuna be doing with Brother of the Al Bhed?"

  


They looked at Miralesca again as if she might provide the answer, but the priestess merely shrugged. "As I said, I only spoke briefly to your summoner." She gazed at them all for a moment. "Are you looking for her?"

  


Tidus hesitated to answer, feeling that this woman knew all too much about them already, while they knew nothing of her. 

Auron seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "I'd like to ask something of you_,_ Lady Miralesca," he said quietly, dangerously.

  


Miralesca nodded courteously to him. "By all means, ask."

  


"Is there any point to us being here?" he said shortly, rather rudely.

  


The smile slipped away from the priestess's lips, but when she looked at Auron her eyes glittered again in that strange, dark way. "None at all," she said with a short laugh. "You are free to leave anytime you wish."

  


"Then we will do so." Auron inclined his head to her–it wasn't quite a bow, but almost–and nodded to the others. "Let's go."

  


Jeecan's men opened the large double doors for them as the four trudged out silently. Tidus was the last to leave, and before he crossed the threshold of the doors, a call from behind him made him stop.

  


"Sir Tidus?"

  


Tidus blinked. It was the first time anyone had ever called him "sir". He glanced back to Miralesca and saw her still fixed in the very middle of the room, motionless. She gave him an enigmatic smile.

  


"Good luck finding your summoner."

  


"Thanks," Tidus said, confused, and followed his companions out the door.

* * *

  


Sometime during the night–she didn't remember how or when–Yuna made it back to her bunker and fell asleep. When she woke up the following morning, it was suddenly and unnaturally, as if something had woken her. Yuna sat up quickly, feeling the floor vibrating slightly beneath her, the walls almost humming. Brother was already on his feet–he had stayed with her during the night–and gazing suspiciously up at the ceiling.

  


"What is it?" Yuna asked him, not expecting a reply. Brother remained silent for a few moments, then abruptly knelt and shook Rikku's shoulder.

  


"Rikku. _Fyga ib."_

  


_"Ku yfyo," _Rikku muttered in her sleep, rolling away from him and burying her face in her pillow.

  


_"Fyga ib!" _Brother said sharply, shaking her a bit harder.

  


"I'm up, I'm up!" Rikku sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She focused first on Yuna, gave a huge yawn, and looked at Brother. Her brow furrowed in a scowl. _"Fryd tu oui fyhd_?_"_

  


_"Dyga ouin vneahtc ib du dra cinvyla frah drao yna nayto," _Brother ordered. _"E drehg ra ed rana." _With that, he gave a two-fingered salute to Yuna, jumped to his feet, and hurried out the door, stepping over sleeping Al Bhed.

  


Rikku blinked after him. "Who...?" She shook her head, then patted Lulu, still wrapped in blankets and fast asleep. "C'mon, Lu, better wake up. He wants us to go up to the surface level."

  


It took the three women about five minutes to be up and ready. As they hurried up the metal staircases it seemed as though the floor and walls were vibrating harder than ever. Yuna felt a twinge of apprehension as they dashed through Home's open doors, dazzled by the sunlight glaring off the desert sand.

  


Al Bhed were grouped all around–Yuna caught a glimpse of Brother in the crowd–staring up at a blinding light that was descending from the sky. The suddenly the glare shifted, and the three women found themselves gazing at an enormous machina, its hull painted in bright, vivid colors, banners flapping proudly in the wind. Rikku's eyes widened and she screamed in delight.

  


"It's the airship!"

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Fyga ib – _Wake up

_Ku yfyo _– Go away

_Dyga ouin vneahtc ib du dra cinvyla frah drao yna nayto _– Take your friends up to the surface when they are ready

_E drehg ra ed rana _– I think he is here


	12. The Airship's Return

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


The last couple of chapters haven't gotten nearly as much feedback as the ones before those did. ^^;; Is it selfish of me to be worried? Probably, since I never read my reader's fics. -.-; That deserves an apology. I'd love to read more fanfics than I do, but I just can never seem to find the time when I'm online. _Gomen nasai, _or, because I should really stop trying to pretend I know Japanese, I'm very sorry.

  


Well, hope this story is still being read. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

  


***

  


Chapter 12

The Airship's Return

  


Brother immediately began barking orders at various Al Bhed. _"Oui yht oui! Ku pamuf yht nyeca dra _machina _ynsc!" _As the two Al Bhed hurried to obey him Brother raised his voice for the others to hear. _"Tuhd zicd cdyht drana! Aedran ramb fedr dra myhtehk un kad uid uv dra fyo!"_

  


Whatever his words meant, they seemed to have an effect on the Al Bhed. Many of them hurried back, out of the path of the descending airship, while others darted forward, passing red flags from hand to hand. A group of Al Bhed took up positions around the airship's estimated landing point and began waving their flags in various patterns, directing. There was a groan of gears turning as the ground beneath them shuddered, then suddenly a large section of the ground was opening, sand falling into the newly created chasm. Dark metal arms with clamps attached to the end extended from the hole, rising upward and fanning out, ready to catch the airship.

  


Rikku grinned at Yuna's openmouthed surprise. "Good thing Brother's here, eh?" she yelled over the roar of the airship's engine. "He's Dad's successor, you know! He runs things when Dad's away!"

  


"I didn't realize he was such a good leader!" Yuna yelled back, marveling at the smooth efficiency with which the Al Bhed performed their tasks, Brother supervising and directing. She glanced up at the airship again. "Oh dear..."

  


Black smoke spewed from the airship's exhausts and it gave a large shudder as it sank into the waiting clamps. The clamps locked it securely in place and the engine began to slow down, its roar receding into a low hum. A door appeared on the side of the hull and opened slowly as a boarding ramp extended to the sand below. A large figure appeared in the threshold and a familiar, rough voice swept over the watching crowd...

  


"DAMN STINKIN' USELESS BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

  


_"Vydran!" _Rikku cried happily, darting forward as Cid stomped down the ramp, looking madder than a stung bull. The moment he saw Rikku, however, his normally scowling face broke into a warm, friendly smile.

  


"Rikku!" Cid yelled, laughing, as his daughter leapt into his waiting arms."How's my honey bunch?"

  


"Dad!" Rikku reproved, blushing scarlet. "Not in front of my friends!" 

  


"Friends?" Cid peered over the top of his daughter's head and saw Yuna and Lulu hovering in the background. "Hey, ya made it after all!"

  


Yuna smiled, happy but a bit puzzled. "'We made it after all'?" she repeated. "Were you expecting us?"

  


But Cid didn't have a chance to answer. The Al Bhed were crowding around him with cries of _"fimlusa_ Home!" and inquiries as to how he was and where he had been. Cid fended them off until he reached Yuna and Lulu, his arm still wrapped around Rikku.

  


"Nice to see you kids again!" Cid exclaimed, offering his free hand for them to shake. This made even Lulu smile–she was rarely called 'kid' these days. "How've you been? Gettin' on alright?"

When Yuna and Lulu assured him that they were, Cid's gaze shifted to Brother, who had appeared at Yuna's left shoulder.

  


_"Esbnacceja maytancreb, drana," _Cid told him gravely. _"Zicd mega ouin vydran."_

  


_"Paddan," _Brother replied just as seriously, though a hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

  


Cid blinked at him, then grinned broadly and clapped his son on the shoulder. _"Dnia, dnia." _He glanced back at the airship and shook his head. "I'm gonna put that damn thing out to pasture soon," he said irritably, switching back to Spiran for Yuna and Lulu's benefit. "It was never right after we flew it into Sin, ya know? I think that messed it up somehow." He shook his head. "'Course, I'm sure the makers never intended fer it to be flown inside Sin, of all places, unless maybe that had a death wish or sommat–"

  


"Cid," Lulu murmured, catching his attention, "it seems you were expecting us. How-"

  


"Oh, that's an easy 'un," Cid interrupted, jerking a thumb back toward the airship. "Met up with a friend of yours in Luca."

  


Rikku let out a sharp gasp and whirled around just as another very familiar voice sounded from the airship.

  


"Hey, Cid, you know when dis ting is gonna be in commission 'gain-" A large figure halted midway down the ramp and stared down at the three women staring up at him. His white teeth flashed in a wide, cheerful grin. "Hey hey! Dere's my girls!"

  


_"Wakka!" _Rikku disentangled herself from Cid and dashed up the ramp to throw her arms around Wakka's neck. Yuna and Lulu exchanged grins as Wakka swung Rikku around once and then set her back on her feet, beaming down at her.

  


"Good to see you all again, ya?" he said brightly, strolling down the ramp arm-in-arm with Rikku. "How's it been? You found 'im yet?"

  


"No, we haven't," Yuna said regrettably, but she gave Wakka an enthusiastic hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you, Wakka!"

  


"Aw, you missed me?" Wakka grinned down at her, then leaned forward to steal a kiss on the cheek from Lulu, who actually blushed slightly. 

  


"Of course we missed you, Wakka," she said hurriedly, glaring at Yuna, who stifled a giggle.

  


"Alright, kids, very cute." Cid waved a hand toward Home. "Why don't you girls get your friend here settled in while I see if we can't fix this useless airship. _E fyhd salryhelc!" _he yelled abruptly in Al Bhed, striding away across the sand toward the airship. _"Madc caa ev fa lyhd vuq drec _machina..."

  


_"Caa oui mydan," _Brother told the women and Wakka and darted off after his father.

  


Wakka sighed. "Cid's nice, but I don't get what's saying half de time. Maybe he's insulting me in Al Bhed, ya?"

  


"Of course he is, Wakka," Rikku replied seriously. "He just called you a meathead with chocobo dung for brains."

* * *

  


It seemed as though Yuna's plans would finally be realized–at least until Cid reported back with the bad news.

  


"Airship's broken down," he said glumly, settling into a seat at their table (Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu had taken Wakka to get breakfast in the mess hall).

  


"It's _broken?" _Yuna couldn't believe her ears. "But–you just flew it–"

  


"Yeah, an' we were lucky to get here in one piece," Cid said darkly. "It's never been right since it got inside Sin, like I said. Messed it up somehow. It breaks down routinely."

  


"So you can fix it," Lulu concluded, but Cid heaved a sigh.

  


"Well, there's the problem. We don't really know what's wrong with it, see. The engine keeps going haywire; we might have to take it apart or sommat–"

  


"How long will that take?" Yuna asked, dreading the answer.

  


Cid shrugged. "Dunno. Few weeks, maybe."

  


Yuna gave a little moan and put her face in her hands. Lulu patted her shoulder.

  


"We've got a good crew workin' on it," Cid told her sympathetically. "Brother's overseein' 'em– which reminds me," he looked at Rikku, "if you wanna tinker with the airship, Brother could use all the help–"

  


"I'm off," Rikku announced before he could finish. She stuffed a pastry into her mouth, waved happily, and dashed off out the doors.

  


"Mechanics," Cid muttered, shaking his head. He rose and nodded to the girls and Wakka. "Well, I'd best be off, kids. Gotta see what's what in Home. See y'all later." He waved, then turned on his heel and marched out of the hall.

  


Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka all stared at each other for a moment. Yuna took in her big friend's unkempt hair and stubbly chin, the weariness in his eyes–she suspected that too much Blitzball and too little sleep were the culprits. Then she blinked.

  


"Oh, Wakka!" Yuna gasped. "I completely forgot to ask–how did your season go?"

  


Wakka rubbed his chin. "Eh, not so good," he admitted. "We got knocked outta de running a week ago. It was dem stinkin' Guado. Dey made some changes in dere lineup dis year–dey got good," he added ruefully.

  


"I'm sorry," Yuna said sympathetically, patting his hand. "There's always next year, right?"

  


"Yeah, next year." Wakka was silent for a moment, gazing out into space. Yuna was sure he was already planning the Auroch's approach for next season.

  


"Wakka," Lulu murmured, "just how did you and Cid find each other?"

  


Wakka shrugged. "Sometimes tings just work out dat way, ya? 'Coupla days after our loss Cid and de airship showed up in town. He told me dey were delivering machina to Luca–did he tell you dey're building a new stadium?"

  


"A machina one?" Yuna asked, fascinated.

  


Wakka nodded. "Yup. Cid was supplying some parts to get dem started. It's gonna be ready in three years, dey tink."

  


"Well, it's about time, isn't it?" Lulu shrugged. "Everything is becoming mechanized."

  


"I was tinking," Wakka said slowly, "I bet dey had a machina stadium in Zanarkand, you know?"

  


"I bet they did," Yuna agreed quietly.

  


"I bet dat's what Tidus played in, you know? So he'll prolly know all 'bout it." Wakka nodded and leaned back in his chair, fixing his eyes on Yuna. "So no sign of him yet?"

  


Yuna shook her head. "Not a one."

  


"He could very well be further north," Lulu pointed out, and they all nodded. The problem, Yuna privately thought, was that Tidus was not likely to stay in the north. If they were lucky, they might intercept him–if not, they could keep going around in circles, missing each other.

  


"If he's even in Spira," Yuna added under her breath, but her friends heard.

  


"Look, dere's always a chance, ya?" Wakka leaned forward and patted her shoulder. "You can't give up."

  


"Wakka's right," Lulu said quietly. "As long as you still feel it's worth searching for him, then that's what we'll do."

  


Yuna stared at her hands in her lap. "What if I said it wasn't?" she mumbled.

  


There was a long silence. Finally Wakka let out a long, slow breath and leaned back in his chair.

  


"Then I'd search," he said abruptly. "He's like my brudda, you know? I want him back."

  


"I'd also search," Lulu announced. "And Rikku would, as well. We love him, too, and we love _you _most of all, Yuna. It's worth anything to try and make you happy."

  


Yuna saw the sincerity in their faces and had to look away. "I don't deserve friends like you," she whispered, staring into her lap.

  


Wakka ruffled her hair affectionately. "Sure you do. And we're gonna find Tidus for you, you just wait and see."

  


Yuna smiled at her friends. "I'll look too," she assured them. "I have to keep my hopes up, right?"

  


At that moment the double doors of the mess hall flung open, each striking the wall with a loud bang. Rikku darted in and skidded to a stop before their table, clutching a stitch in her side.

  


All of them stared at her as she panted hard, obviously trying to spit out whatever she had to say. "Outside–waiting–wants to see Yuna," she gasped. "Priest–"

  


Lulu rose quickly to her feet. "A _priest?" _she demanded, eyes flashing.

  


Rikku nodded vigorously. "About–about Tidus–"

  


_"What?" _Lulu cried.

  


Yuna didn't wait to hear the rest. She tore out of the hall, Lulu and Wakka on her heels. 

  


Outside of Home she found Al Bhed grouped in suspicious huddles, whispering and openly pointing to the blue-robed priest in their midst. Cid stood beside him; he beckoned Yuna quickly forward.

  


The priest caught sight of her and strode forward to meet her. "Am I addressing Lady Yuna?" he demanded.

  


"Yes, I am Yuna," she replied breathlessly.

  


The man bowed quickly. "I bring you greetings from Lady Mirana, priestess of Bevelle. You recognize the name?"

  


"I do."

  


The priest bowed again, nodding as he straightened. "My lady bids you good day, and happy hunting. She begs you come to the forest of Macalania, for that is where Tidus of Zanarkand has last been seen."

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Oui yht oui - _You and you

_Ku pamuf yht nyeca dra _machina _ynsc_ _- Go_ below and raise the machina arms

_Tuhd zicd cdyht drana_ - Don't just stand there

_Aedran ramb fedr dra myhtehk un kad uid uv dra fyo_ - Either help with the landing or get out of the way

_Vydran_ - Father

_Esbnacceja maytancreb, drana_ - Impressive leadership, there

_Zicd mega ouin vydran_ - Just like your father

_Paddan - _Better

_Dnia, dnia_ - True, true

_E fyhd salryhelc_ - I want mechanics

_Madc caa ev fa lyhd vuq drec _machina - Let's see if we can't fix this machina

_Caa oui mydan_ - See you later

  
  
  



	13. Memories of Sin

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Another day, another chapter. I'm so relieved right now because all my school problems have been resolved, plus I have everything in as far as college applications go. All I need to worry about now is the financial aid, but I'll be finished with that soon as well. This month I should be getting replies from the colleges–wish me luck!

  


Here's the latest chapter for your enjoyment. I want to thank everyone for all the kind reviews I received last chapter. They're always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

  


***

  


Chapter 13

Memories of Sin

  


To the shock of Tidus, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri, Miralesca did exactly as she had promised–apologized and let them go, no questions asked. Tidus was still musing this over as the four headed along the road back toward Macalania, intent on putting as much distance between them and Bevelle as possible.

  


"Have they...changed dramatically, or something?" he asked Kimahri doubtfully.

  


Kimahri took his time in thinking that over. "Change a little," he said at last. "Not try to kill people who disagree with religion."

  


Auron snorted.

  


"Stay in Bevelle, mostly," Kimahri added. "Kimahri still not trust them."

  


"Me neither," Tidus declared vehemently. He paused for a moment, then added, "Although that Miralesca wasn't so bad."

  


Auron made another contemptuous noise, and the three looked at him. "What's yer problem?" Jecht demanded.

  


Auron rolled his eyes at him. "Her ancestor did kill me, you know."

  


"It wasn't _her _fault, Auron," Tidus said bracingly.

  


"Maybe not. In any case wouldn't trust her any farther than I could throw her." Auron fixed Tidus with his penetrating gaze for a moment. "Remember, she's still a priestess."

  


"I suppose," Tidus admitted grudgingly. He fell silent for a moment, biting his lip. "You think she might have been telling the truth?" he asked at last. "About meeting Yuna, I mean?"

  


Auron shrugged. "I don't see why not."

  


"Then if she was last seen in Guadosalam..." Tidus's eyes widened. "That's barely a day or two away from here!"

  


"So it is," Auron remarked coolly.

  


Tidus glared at them, already hurrying on ahead. "C'mon, pick up the pace, you guys!"

  


"You do realize that she's probably gone by now?" Auron inquired. "I don't see why she would stay in Guadosalam."

  


Kimahri nodded. "Auron right. Yuna not stay in Guado city. She not trusted."

  


"Ain't it our only lead, though?" Jecht broke in suddenly. When the other three stared at him he shrugged. "I say we go. Better n' jest hangin' around outside Bevelle. Unless y'all wanna be arrested again," he added frankly.

  


"I suppose ending up in Guadosalam is the preferred fate," Auron agreed slowly. "Though I wouldn't say it's _much_ better." He nodded at Tidus, heading on ahead.

  


"It could be worse," Tidus called after him. "You could be back in Bevelle having tea with Miralesca." 

  


Auron made a sound more like a growl this time, but didn't look back. Tidus exchanged grins with Kimahri, then gave his father an edgy look, which he returned.

  


Jecht crossed his arms. "No need t'thank me, y'know."

  


"I wasn't planning to," Tidus said dryly.

Jecht glared at him. "When did you get t'be such a smart-aleck anyway?"

  


"Probably after you left," Tidus jabbed, following Auron and Kimahri down the road. His father kept after him, much to his surprise.

  


"It's not like I had a choice, y'know. You should know, you got dragged to Spira, you tell me how easy it is to stay where you wanna stay."

  


"I never said it was easy," Tidus said impatiently. "Anyway, what do you mean, where you want to stay? You only liked Zanarkand 'cause you were all cozy there."

  


"You too," Jecht insisted. "You had it just as easy as me. You had everything you wanted."

  


Tidus gave him a sidelong look. "Not everything."

  


"Look, I'm sorry, alright? How goddamn sorry d'you want me t'be? I know, I was a shitty father, I never did anythin' right–"

  


"You can't just say that, okay?!" Tidus exploded. "Now you're sorry–so what? You think that makes anything better? Well it doesn't!" He walked along moodily for a bit, staring at the ground. "How do you expect me to feel? You left me, you never came back, you went and made yourself Sin instead–"

  


He stopped short at the look on Jecht's face. That was bordering on shaky ground–very shaky ground.

  


"Sorry," Tidus said quietly. "I went too far, didn't I?"

  


"Nah," Jecht muttered, jamming his hands into the pockets of his slacks and he walked along, shoulders slouched. "Yer right. I shoulda found some way to return. Believe me, I wish I had," he added darkly.

  


"You couldn't help it," Tidus said, abruptly feeling sorry for him. "I mean, it's not like you could just wish yourself back to Zanarkand. I should know."

  


"Wish I had," Jecht repeated peevishly, though Tidus didn't think it was him Jecht was mad at. Finally he found himself able to voice the question that had been bothering him since their reunion.

  


"What was it like?"

  


He could tell, from the flat expression in Jecht's eyes, that his father knew exactly what he was talking about. There was a very long silence, through which Tidus waited as patiently as he knew how, waiting to see whether or not Jecht would say anything. Finally, in a low, flat tone that revealed none of what he was feeling, Jecht gave his answer.

  


"It was...confusin'. Half the time I didn't know where I was or what I was doin'. Half the time I didn't even know _who_ I was, if you wanna know the truth. There were times when I'd forget my own name, and it wouldn't come to me for hours afterward–or maybe it was days, or weeks, or somethin'. I didn't know how the days passed. When I was myself again, I-I never knew how long I had been this way or what I'd done." He paused briefly. "There was a Zanarkand inside Sin, too, and sometimes I just wanted t'stay there and forget about everything. On'y there was this thing in there–"

  


At this Jecht halted, shuddering. It was then that Tidus realized Auron and Kimahri had stopped and were now facing them, listening in silence.

  


"Go on, Jecht," Auron said in a quiet, compassionate tone. "You'll feel better when you're done."

  


Jecht nodded, taking a long, shuddering breath, and continued. "There was this thing in my Zanarkand–this monster, I didn't know what it was. Some kinda shadow, I think. Thinkin' back, I guess that musta been Yu Yevon." He paused again. "It was tryin' t'lure me into Zanarkand, see. When I went to Zanarkand I felt like I was goin' to sleep, and when I woke up, I...I had done things." He looked at them pleadingly. "Awful things, y'know? It made me do 'em. It made me kill people, 

an-and destroy villages...I didn't wanna do it but it wouldn't let me stop." He was visibly trembling now. "That thing–that Yu Yevon–I been thinkin' 'bout it since we came back t'Spira. I'm afraid it'll come back–I'm afraid it'll use me again."

  


A long, tense silence followed. At last Tidus said, very quietly, "It won't."

  


Auron nodded. "We killed it."

  


"Dead," Kimahri added. "Never come back."

  


"Yeah...but...how d'you _know?" _Jecht looked at them all pleadingly. "Sin always came back, an' yer tellin' me there's not even a _chance_ that Yu Yevon could?"

  


Tidus and Kimahri exchanged uncertain glances. The truth was that neither of them knew quite how to answer that question. Finally Auron said quietly, "There's a chance, yes. There's always a chance. It's easy to imagine that the worst might happen–that we may never be free of our nightmares, or will always be alone, or will be unable to protect the ones we love."

  


Tidus flinched, catching the implication in his tone.

  


"The difficult part," Auron continued, "is believing that what we want will come to be. _If _Yu Yevon comes back, then we will deal with it. _If_ something happens to Yuna that we cannot prevent, we will deal with that. The point is that these are a few out of millions of possibilities. A strong will makes things happen. Yuna taught us that."

  


The four of them stared at each other, silent, for several long moments.

  


"Auron right," Kimahri rumbled at last. "No good to dwell in past."

  


Tidus nodded. "We can only go forward."

  


Jecht still looked unconvinced, but Auron slung a friendly arm around his shoulders and said, "Come on, Jecht, don't be so glum. We're alive again, aren't we? What more could you ask for?"

  


"Nothin', I guess. Though I wouldn't say no t'some sake right about now." Jecht looked at Auron hopefully.

  


Auron sighed and thrust the jug into his hands. "If you get drunk you'll be _very_ sorry, my friend."

  


"Good deal," Jecht said happily, taking a swig. "Ah, man, that's the spot!"

  


"If everyone's happy now, could we please get going?" Tidus said impatiently. "Yuna's waiting for me."

  


"So we've heard," Auron said dryly, exchanging a grin with Jecht as the four set off down the road once more.

* * *

  


Rikku, being the smallest of the mechanics set to work on the airship, naturally received the fun job of crawling into the engine compartment to see what the problem was.

  


"What do you see?" Brother called in Al Bhed after she'd spent about five minutes crawling blindly through the compartment, scraping knees and bumping her head on various engine parts, trying to breathe through the overpowering smell of fuel.

  


"Let me look around first, will you?!" she snapped back, harder than she'd intended to. Muffled laughs from outside reached her ears, but Rikku grimly ignored them, fumbling to turn on her flashlight.

  


Finally her fingers found the button and a pale beam shot through the darkness. Rikku stuck the flashlight in her mouth and crawled deeper into the compartment, twisting her head left and right to let the light wash over the enormous engine. Chrome metal flashed and winked at her, but almost immediately Rikku noticed a strange, twisted piece of metal that distorted her light.

  


She crawled toward it on all fours, then raised herself up to her knees to run her hands over the metal. It was a thick pipe that looked half-melted, the metal twisted and jagged beneath her sensitive fingers. There was another metal pipe beside it, this one smooth and undamaged. Rikku took the flashlight from her mouth. 

  


"Hey, Brother!" she yelled. "The twin pipes in the stern–where do they go?"

  


"Back to the thrusters," he yelled back. "They're fuel lines."

  


"Ahah!" Rikku let her palm drift over the twisted pipe, following it back toward the stern, but before long her hand met the wall of the compartment. "It looks like the right fuel line is damaged," she reported. "It got melted or something, and I think the damage may go beyond the engine compartment."

  


"Wonderful," she heard Brother say grumpily. "We'll have to take the whole ship apart." He sighed. "You may as well come out now, Rikku."

  


Gratefully Rikku stuck the flashlight between her teeth again and crawled backwards out of the compartment. "No point in doing anything more today," Brother said gloomily when she stood on the floor of the hangar, dirty and covered with black grease. "I'll go tell Cid what you found."

  


"Have fun. I'm going to take a bath." Rikku grimaced as she felt grease in her hair.

  


She headed down the many twisting stairs to the lowest level, where hot springs bubbled up from the sandy earth. Here the metal floors and walls gave way to twisting corridors carved from rock. Rikku was skipping along, dreaming of a hot bath and barely noticing where she was going, when Wakka stepped out of a side corridor.

  


Naturally, she ran right into him. "Wakka!" Rikku cried, jumping back in surprise.

  


He didn't seem at all fazed. "Hey dere, Rikku. You seen Yuna around?"

  


"No," Rikku mumbled, staring at her toes. "Why would you come down here to look for her?"

  


"'Cause dis is where Lulu said she was headed."

  


"Well, then, you'd better be ready to see her naked, 'cause the spring is down here," Rikku said frankly.

  


Wakka blushed under his tan. "But dey wouldn't let me in a _girl's _bath."

  


"Oh, yes they would," Rikku retorted, edging around him in the narrow corridor. "There is no girl's bath. We all bathe together here."

  


For a moment Wakka gaped at her. "Weird!"

  


"Not if you're Al Bhed."

  


Wakka shook his head vigorously. "I'll just wait, den."

  


"Okay," Rikku said brightly. She couldn't resist giving him a little wink before flouncing off down the hall again.

  


Before long the rock passages opened into an enormous cavern filled with steam from the hot spring bubbling from the sandy cave floor. Twisted rock formations rose from the ground and streamed from the ceiling. Rikku kicked off her shoes, feeling the sand hot beneath her bare soles. She stripped off her clothes and removed the tie holding back her hair, then stepped slowly into the steaming water, giving her body time to adjust to the heat. Yuna was already immersed in the spring up to her neck, eyes closed, a towel wrapped around her hair. There were no other bathers–most Al Bhed tended to cleanse themselves later in the day.

  


Rikku sighed as the mineral rich water permeated the layer of dirt and grease on her skin, washing it away. Yuna's eyes opened and looked to her.

  


"Hello," the former summoner said dreamily.

  


"Hello," Rikku replied before dunking her head beneath the water. She came up shaking droplets out of her hair like a dog. 

  


"Wakka was looking for you," she reported, settling herself beside Yuna to soak. "I bet he wants to ask what happened with that priest."

  


"Mm," was Yuna's reply. After the priest had appeared, claiming he knew where Tidus was, Yuna had gone into conference with him alone. He hadn't stuck around too long after their meeting was done, obviously sensing that he was less than welcome at Home. 

  


"I still can't believe he had the nerve to show up here," Rikku said with mild indignation. 

  


"I'm glad he did," Yuna said quietly. "At least now we have an idea of where Tidus could be."

  


Rikku glanced at her. "You really believe he was telling the truth?"

  


Yuna sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that this is our only lead."

  


"Of all the times for the airship to be out of commission," Rikku growled. Yuna glanced at her.

  


"How's that going, anyway?"

  


"Not good," Rikku replied glumly. "We think a damaged fuel line is the problem. It's going to take a month to fix it, maybe more."

  


Yuna sighed again. "I guess there's nothing to be done." She stood and stepped out of the spring, wrapping a towel around her. "I'll just have to search without it, that's all."

  


"Then you're determined to follow the priest's lead?"

  


Yuna nodded. "The priest's message was from this priestess named Mirana that I met in Guadosalam. She seemed honest to me."

  


Rikku frowned. "I think I might have seen that priestess. What did she look like?"

  


"You must have seen her, she was right in the main hall. She had long white hair and pale skin."

  


"Now I remember." Rikku looked at Yuna for a moment. "She looked awfully familiar, didn't she?"

  


"Maybe a bit," Yuna said, frowning. "I didn't really take notice. I was a bit preoccupied."

  


Rikku nodded. "Well, anyway, maybe you should go tell Cid your plan. He can at least provide us with a land vehicle. It'll be slow, but better than nothing."

  


"Mmhm," Yuna said vaguely. She smiled. "Enjoy your bath, Rikku."

"Thanks." Both women remained silent as Yuna dressed and left the cavern. Rikku floated on her back in the water, gazing up at the stone ceiling and thinking of how nice it would be when this journey was over and they didn't need to rely on the honesty of priests.

* * *

  


To be continued. 


	14. A New Plan

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


More thanks for the feedback this story is getting. Ah, I don't have much to talk about today, really. The next few chapters will be coming out fairly quickly, so stay tuned. Enjoy, and try not to get too impatient with me. ^^;; You'll know what I mean in a few chapter's time.

  


***

  


Chapter 14

A New Plan

  


Having no idea where Cid could be in the gigantic Home, Yuna stopped an Al Bhed in the halls and attempted to convey what she was looking for. After a lot of repetitions of Cid's name and a few clever hand gestures, the Al Bhed seemed to understand, and beckoned her back where she had come from, down to the lower levels where the large hangars were located.

  


Sure enough, her Al Bhed escort soon led Yuna to the enormous hangar which was the airship's home for the time being. Cid and Brother, seated on two crates in the shade of the great ship, appeared to be debating something.

  


_"Ouina cyoehk ed fuhd pa vuqat vun yd maycd y suhdr?" _Cid demanded, glancing up as Yuna approached. "Hey there, Yuna," he greeted her less than enthusiastically. "I suppose you've heard the bad news?"

  


"About the airship?" Yuna said uncertainly.

  


"Yeah," Cid growled. "This one here's tellin' me it's not gonna be fixed fer at least a month." He jerked his thumb irritably at Brother.

  


_"E dumt oui fa cruimt ryja tuha y drunuikr ehcbaldeuh yvdan _Sin," Brother said sharply. He nodded to Yuna. _"Rammu,_ Yuna."

  


"Hello," Yuna said with a smile, then looked at Cid again. "I already heard from Rikku, and I decided we'd better just search without it. I'm afraid I can't wait that long."

  


"I understand," Cid said gently. "Sorry you had to come all the way out here fer nothin'. Can I do anything else for ya?"

  


Yuna hesitated. "Well–"

  


"What am I thinkin', course I can!" Cid interjected. "I'll give ya a land-rovin' vehicle. Not as fast as the airship, but not as slow as walkin'."

  


"Thank you," Yuna said gratefully.

  


"Hm..." Cid looked at her for a moment, stroking his chin. "You say that priest told you that Tidus kid was somewhere around Macalania?"

  


"That's what he said."

  


"A little too close to Bevelle for my likin'," Cid growled. "Are you sure this priest can be trusted?"

  


"I'm not," Yuna said glumly. "It's our only lead, though."

  


"Hm..." Abruptly Cid turned to Brother. _"Ouina kuehk fedr dras."_

  


Brother's eyes widened slightly. _"F-fro?"_

  


_"Fa yna hud maddehk drnaa_ _myteac nih ynuiht eh _Bevelle _danneduno_ _ymuha," _Cid barked. He glanced at Yuna again. "I've just told Brother he's to accompany you three. It's not safe fer a bunch of girls to be wanderin' around alone."

  


"That's really not necessary–" Yuna began.

  


"It is if I say it is," Cid interrupted with a scowl. "Any more arguments outta you two? _Famm?" _he barked at Brother.

  


Yuna and Brother shook their heads.

  


"Good. Now scoot, I wanna inspect the airship on my own for a while."

  


Brother rolled his eyes toward the high ceiling and sighed. _"Madc ku,"_ he said to Yuna.

  


As Yuna had nowhere else to be, she followed Brother for a while through Home's twisting halls. "I'm sorry Cid's making you come," she said, a bit uncertainly. "I guess you probably would rather stay here."

  


He gave her a sidelong look. _"E tuhd ihtancdyht oui," _he said quietly.

  


"Oh–" said Yuna, frustrated. "I _wish_ we spoke to the same language. Oh, wait!" She brightened. "I know the word for sorry! It's _cunno, _isn't it? _Cunno,"_ she added with a small bow.

  


For a moment Brother simply stared at her, and Yuna was shocked at the unmistakable sadness in his eyes. _"Tuhd ybumukewa,"_ he said at last, then turned and walked away, shoulders hunched.

  


"Oh, dear," Yuna said softly, watching him go. 

  


She wandered around aimlessly on her own for a while until she met Rikku coming up the stairs from the bath, clean as a whistle, dressed in her usual clothes. A towel lay about her shoulders to catch the moisture from her still-dripping hair.

  


"Rikku!" Yuna said breathlessly, not wasting any time. "What does _cunno_ mean?"

  


Rikku blinked at her. "It means 'sorry.'"

  


Yuna sighed. "That's what I thought." Rikku gave her an odd stare. "Oh–I said that to Brother," Yuna explained. "He looked really depressed. I thought I must have said the wrong thing, but–"

  


"Did he say anything back?" Rikku asked, frowning. 

  


"Yes, he said _'tuhd ybumu..._um..._ybumukewa.' _I think," Yuna added uncertainly.

  


Rikku blinked again. "But–that just means 'don't apologize.' What were you apologizing for, anyway?"

  


"Cid's making him come with us back to the mainland," Yuna explained. "He says it's not safe for three women to be wandering around alone near Bevelle. Brother seemed upset about it."

  


Rikku sighed. "Oh, Yunie."

  


"What?" Yuna demanded. "Are you getting something that I'm not?"

  


Rikku looked at her for a moment, then shook her head. "Look, Yunie, don't worry about it, okay? Brother's just weird."

  


"But–"

  


"I'm telling you, forget about it," Rikku interrupted. "It's nothing you should have to worry about. If he weren't so–" She made a frustrated noise, then shook her head. "Never mind. You have other things to think about."

  


"But–"

  


"Let's go find Lulu and Wakka," Rikku said loudly. "We all need to know what the plan is, right?"

  


"Fine," Yuna said, a bit miffed. "I'll just stop asking questions altogether, then."

  


"That could work," Rikku said brightly, but it was a somewhat strained silence in which the two set off to track down Lulu and Wakka.

* * *

  


Along with Lulu and Wakka, they found a secluded table in the mess hall where they could sit and talk. Yuna explained the plan in as little words as possible, and when she was done Wakka leaned back in his chair, looking peeved.

  


"Whaddo dey mean about a bunch a'girls wanderin' around alone?" he growled. "I'm goin' too, ya?"

  


Yuna stifled a grin. "Maybe Cid forgot, Wakka."

  


"Or maybe he considers you insufficient protection," Lulu said wickedly. 

  


"Insufficient?" Wakka demanded, outraged.

  


"I think Wakka's right," Rikku interjected moodily.

  


"Huh? You do?"

  


"Well, yeah." Rikku's lips pursed. "Are we or aren't we the people who defeated Sin? I think we can handle a few priests!"

  


"Cid and Brother _did_ help," Yuna said fairly.

  


_"Helped?" _Rikku squawked. "They flew in the airship! Big deal! We did the dirty work!"

  


Wakka nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rikku's right. We don't need any help."

  


"Fine," Yuna said flatly. "Why don't you go tell Cid what you've decided?"

  


Wakka and Rikku blanched, and Yuna smiled thinly. She knew that both of her friends were too smart to try arguing once Cid had made up his mind.

  


Rikku rounded on Lulu, still intent on not giving up. "What do _you_ think?" 

  


"Well," Lulu said slowly, "I don't think they mean it as a blow to our pride. They're simply offering their help, in which case I say we take it. You can never be protected enough when dealing with dangerous people, and there is no doubt in my mind that Bevelle's priests are dangerous. They may have supplied our only lead, but I still don't trust them."

  


Yuna nodded. "Lulu has the right of it. You just can't be too careful."

  


Wakka sighed and nodded in assent, but Rikku, for some reason, still looked peeved.

* * *

  


Tidus, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri kept in a very close-knit group within Guadosalam's walls, sensing that suspicious gazes were following them everywhere they went.

  


"I feel like throwing a bag over your head," Auron muttered to Tidus, eyeing a Guado woman who watched them past with open distaste. "Either they recognize you or they are not fond of outsiders."

  


"Were they ever?" Tidus whispered back. They halted in the main hall, gathering in a corner where a pillar of rock hid them at least partially from Guadosalam's inhabitants. "Look, I don't see Yuna anywhere around here." It was impossible to hide his disappointment. "Let's just go, okay?"

  


"Fine by me," Jecht said edgily, but Kimahri raised his head and took a long breath.

  


"Yuna _was_ here," he said slowly, sniffing the air again. He pointed up to a familiar walkway–it led to the Farplane, Tidus remembered. "There."

  


"Yuna went to the Farplane?" Tidus blinked. "What for?"

  


Kimahri only shrugged. The four of them looked at each other for a moment.

  


"It wouldn't hurt to take a look," Auron finally said, starting toward the walkway.

  


They were stopped by a guard outside the Farplane's gate. "Halt," the Guado said in a bored tone. "What business have you with the dead?"

  


Tidus, Jecht, and Kimahri hesitated, but Auron replied, "Our business is not with the dead, but with a living person. Did a woman named Yuna come through here, by any chance?"

  


The Guado blinked at them, suddenly looking interested. "Yes, yes she did."

  


Tidus opened his mouth, but Auron cut in, "How long ago?"

  


"Hm..." The Guado tapped a long finger against his chin. "Why, it was only yesterday, I think."

  


"Yesterday...!" Tidus turned to Auron. "Did you hear that? We missed her by a _day!"_

  


"Strange," Auron remarked.

  


"A _day!" _Tidus yelled again, then blinked at Auron. "What's strange?"

  


"We didn't see her," Jecht supplied bluntly. "If she was here jest yesterday, we shoulda met her on the road, right? But we didn't."

  


"Unless she went south," Auron mused. "But I don't see–"

  


"Oh, she didn't go south," the Guado interjected lazily. "She headed west in the company of a couple of Al Bhed. Bet she went to their island, to that Home place or whatever they call it."

  


Tidus stared at Auron, openmouthed. "Of course! Miralesca said she was with Brother, right? She was probably with Rikku too. If they went to Bikanel Island–"

  


"They'll probably be there right now," Auron finished. He nodded to the Guado. "Thank you for your help. We'll be on our way."

  


"I'm confused," Jecht complained, following Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri back down the walkway. "Where're we goin' now?"

"To Bikanel Island," Auron replied, eyeing Jecht. "Don't you remember? You took us all there when you found us in Lake Macalania." When Jecht stared at him blankly, Auron sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "When you were Sin."

  


Jecht frowned. "Desert kinda place? Lotsa machina around?"

  


"That's it," Tidus confirmed.

  


"Right, right, I remember." He laughed loudly. "Hey, I shipwrecked you guys good, huh? You–" He stopped at the looks on his companions' faces. "Well, it was funny from where I was standin'," he added defensively.

  


"I bet," Tidus said dryly as they left Guadosalam by the west exit. "Now can we please hurry it up already? I don't want to risk missing Yuna again."

  


"There's just one problem," Auron began.

  


"What?" Tidus demanded peevishly. "What's the problem?"

  


Auron raised an eyebrow at him. "Bikanel is an _island."_

  


Tidus, Jecht, and Kimahri blinked. Then Jecht voiced exactly what everyone were thinking.

  


"Shit."

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Ouina cyoehk ed fuhd pa vuqat vun yd maycd y suhdr? - _You're saying it won't be fixed for at least a month?

_E dumt oui fa cruimt ryja tuha y drunuikr ehcbaldeuh yvdan _Sin - I told you we should have done a thorough inspection after Sin

_Rammu _- Hello 

_Ouina kuehk fedr dras_ - You're going with them

_Fro? - _Why?

_Fa yna hud maddehk drnaa_ _myteac nih ynuiht eh _Bevelle _danneduno_ _ymuha_ - We are not letting three ladies run around in Bevelle territory alone

_Famm?_ - Well?

_Madc ku_ - Let's go

_E tuhd ihtancdyht oui_ - I don't understand you

_Cunno_ - Sorry

_Tuhd ybumukewa_ - Don't apologize

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Around and Around

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Much thanks for the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter. I'm trying to make the wait a bit shorter in between chapters, so here's the next one for you. This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

  


***

  


Chapter 15

Around and Around

  


Cid assigned a boat big enough to carry a land-roving vehicle, and a crew to man the boat. Rikku had to oversee the preparations that went into their leaving as Cid began heaping on more food and supplies than they could carry. "Dad!" she finally yelled, exasperated. "We're not going on a pilgrimage!"

  


"Oops," Cid said sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, kids..." Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka got to work helping him unload the excess supplies.

  


Brother ignored them all, playing with a rifle nearby. Yuna had been surprised to learn that the Al Bhed used the same machina weapons as the priests, but as Cid said, "If it works, it works." She watched curiously out of the corner of her eye as Brother gave the rifle a thorough inspection, his hands steady and practiced, then raised it to his shoulder to shoot the head off a target dummy. 

  


"Tink I'll stay on his good side," Wakka commented, also watching. "Just in case."

  


Soon Cid beckoned Yuna over and gave her a pair of twin machina weapons that looked like rifles, only smaller with much shorter barrels, an easy fit for her small hands. "They're handguns," Cid explained when she looked at him quizzically. "T'defend yerself with. Don't wanna risk getting in trouble, do we now?"

  


"But I don't even know how to use them," Yuna pointed out, gingerly taking one of the guns and examining it very carefully, keeping her fingers far from the trigger.

  


"Brother'll show you," Cid said with a shrug.

  


_"I'll_ show her," growled a new voice. Rikku had appeared at Yuna's shoulder, grabbing the extra gun from Cid's hand.

  


"Now, Rikku," Cid protested, "don't be playing around with–"

  


He fell silent as Rikku turned to Brother's target, took aim, and fired. Yuna jumped at the bang. A neat, smoking hole appeared in the dummy's chest.

  


For a moment everyone stared at Rikku, then Cid whistled, scratching the back of his head. "Where'd you learn that?"

  


"Brother showed me," Rikku said with an ironic grin. She twirled the gun in a forefinger and thrust it into her belt. 

  


_"Crufuvv," _Brother muttered. Rikku glared at him.

  


Seeing that Yuna still held her own handgun as if it were a hot brick, Cid rearranged her grip on it so that her fingers were wrapped around the handle. "You crook your finger around the trigger, see? There's the safety." He pushed a lever and they heard a click. "That click means its ready to fire." He pushed the lever back. "Best to keep it on safety if you ain't planning to use it. Like all weapons, they're dangerous when not handled properly."

  


"Maybe I shouldn't carry them at all," Yuna said, cringing.

  


"You'll get used to it." Cid frowned at his daughter. "Rikku, give her the other gun, I didn't mean for you to keep it."

  


Obediently Rikku handed over the twin handgun, but Brother sighed in exasperation. Marching over to the women's side, he took the guns from Yuna's hand and opened their compartments to empty three bullets each.

  


_"Ev cra lyhd ica dras bnubanmo, cra lyhd lynno dras muytat," _he told Rikku, who glowered at him. _"Cramm kad rancamv gemmet."_

  


_"Drydc fro es daylrehk cra!" _Rikku protested, but Brother would have none of it. He handed the bullets to Rikku, obviously meaning that she should keep them, and gave the guns back to Yuna.

  


_"Pa lynavim," _he told her shortly and went back to his own affairs.

  


"What was he saying?" Yuna inquired of Rikku.

  


Rikku sighed in exasperation. "He says you can't carry the guns loaded until you know how to use them properly. Bossy jerk."

  


"That sounds good to me," Yuna said, relieved.

  


"Yeah, but what good will they do you in a sticky situation?"

  


"They won't do her any good in the first place if she doesn't know how to use them," Lulu interjected, joining them. "Brother's right, Rikku. It's not safe."

  


"I know _that,"_ Rikku said peevishly. "I just hate it when he's right."

  


"Hey, look on de bright side," came Wakka's cheerful voice, his hand descending heavily onto Rikku's shoulder. The Al Bhed yelped and Yuna and Lulu started; none of them had heard Wakka come up behind them. "At least Yuna's got a coupla strong guys to protect her, ya?"

  


Lulu eyed Wakka. "And we women couldn't do the same?" she said dryly.

  


A grin spread slowly over Wakka's face. "Well, I'm not saying you girls aren't good at what you do, but..."His grin broadened. "Sometimes you gotta leave de fighting to de big boys, ya?"

  


"Oh please, any one of us girls could take you any day," Rikku retorted. "Don't go getting any ideas in your head."

  


"You saying you could take me on right now?" Wakka taunted, still grinning infuriatingly. "I don't tink so."

  


"Oh, I'll show you, you big pig–" Lulu shook her head and Yuna giggled as they watched Rikku chase Wakka around the sand dunes.

  


"You've got to hand it to him for distracting her," Yuna pointed out, grinning.

  


"Mm." Lulu gave Yuna a wry smile. "Wakka is smarter than we give him credit for, isn't he?"

  


"Definitely."

  


Lulu's eyebrows rose. Rikku was now half-hanging off of Wakka's shoulders, attempting to drag him down, but the much larger man kept on his feet easily. "About some things, anyway," the woman added dryly.

  


Yuna glanced at her. "You still think...?"

  


"Oh yes. But then, people are always dense about love."

  


Yuna considered that. "But...isn't it possible that you're being a little presumptuous?"

  


Lulu shrugged. "It's possible, yes. Or maybe I'm just the only one who notices anything."

* * *

  


Unable to come up with any other plan, Tidus, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri did something very daring and possibly very stupid–they stole a boat. 

  


"I'm going to hell," Tidus said mournfully as the four labored to push the boat to the water. It was midnight on a beach east of Guadosalam, where they'd found an old machina boat near a fisherman's hut. "Stealing a boat from a fisherman. Probably an old man too."

  


"It was your idea," Auron hissed, his voice strained as they shoved the boat over the sand. "'Here's a boat, let's just take it, shall we?'"

  


"If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it!" Tidus gasped. In place of the boat the men had left the best they had–Kimahri's beautiful spear, handcrafted at the peak of Mount Gagazet, doubled in value since the near-extinction of the Ronso clan. It might even cover the cost of the boat, or at least come close.

  


The stretching waves caught the boat and drew it a little closer to open sea, slipping on the wet sand. They pushed it into the water until the waves rose above their waists, then clambered onto the small deck. None of them knew exactly how to work it, but Kimahri was used to machina by now, and Tidus, Jecht, and Auron still carried memories of Zanarkand, where everything was mechanized. Between the four of them they managed to get the engine sputtering to life.

  


"Here goes nothing," Tidus said warily, inspecting the control panel. He pushed a lever forward and the boat shot off across the water like an arrow. 

  


"ALRIGHT!" Jecht bellowed, the wind whipping his hair away from his face. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

  


They darted out into open, moonlit sea, leaving behind no trace but Jecht's hearty laughs.

* * *

  


The three women, Wakka, and Brother spent one last night in Home's walls, where Yuna had to force herself to lie still and try to get some sleep. Only around two in the morning was she finally able to close her eyes and fall into a fitful, restless slumber. It seemed like just moments later when Lulu shook her shoulder to wake her. Yuna sighed and climbed out of bed, dressed, combed her hair and washed her face, aware of the dark circles around her eyes.

  


She emerged yawning from Home, and walked with Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, and Cid to the coast where their ship waited, docked and ready. Brother was already there, looking grumpy and barking orders at various members of their crew.

  


"He's a real grouch in the morning," Rikku informed Yuna, yawning widely.

  


Wakka took a dip under the ocean to wake himself up and emerged shaking water from his hair like a dog. "Watch yourself," Lulu snapped when some seawater splattered her dress.

  


"What a happy bunch," Cid said loudly, clapping Yuna's shoulder so hard that she nearly fell over. He was far more alert and cheerful than the rest of them. "What's to be grumpy about? You're finding your friend today, aren't ya?"

  


_I hope,_ Yuna thought, but she nodded.

  


"Well then!" Cid pulled Yuna into a bear hug and ruffled her hair affectionately. "You be careful now, lil' niece," he ordered. "You too, Rikku." He hugged his daughter so tightly that she squeaked and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

  


"We'll be careful, Dad," Rikku assured him.

  


"Thank you so much for all your help," Yuna added.

  


"'Least I can do," Cid said gruffly. "It's cause a' you that we Al Bhed have a place in Spira now, you know that, Yuna? Anything we can do for you. Anything at all."

  


"Thank you," Yuna said quietly. 

  


"Thank _you. _And good luck finding your friend."

  


Lulu and Wakka said goodbye, then waited on the deck of the ship with Yuna as Cid and his children finished their farewells. Brother was the last one on the deck. He took a look around at all of them, then said quietly, _"Nayto?"_

  


_"Nayto," _Yuna replied, smiling.

  


Brother grinned. _"Madc ku!"_

  


Yuna stood at the rail and watched Bikanel's retreating shores for a while, then turned her eyes toward the open sea. _Wait for me, Tidus,_ she thought steadily. _I'm coming._

* * *

  


Dawn was just peeking over the horizon when Bikanel's distant shores came into view. Even with a fast machina boat, the journey across open sea from Guadosalam to Bikanel Island was taking several hours. _At least this thing's easy to navigate, _Tidus thought, checking the compass on the control panel. All he had to do was make sure that they were heading west and they were bound to end up on Bikanel.

  


Kimahri tapped him on the shoulder and silently pointed to the distant island, just visible on the horizon. Tidus stared at it in silence, chewing his lower lip. It was impossible to keep from hoping that Yuna would be there. At the same time he wondered what would happen if she was. What would he do, or say? The thought had never really crossed his mind before.

  


"Planning the reunion?" Auron murmured after a few moments.

  


"What? Oh," Tidus said, startled. "Kinda."

  


"What's kinda?" Jecht inquired, yawning. He lay stretched out on his back on the deck, hands behind his head. In consequence the others were rather hunched around him.

  


"I dunno. I'm just trying to figure out what I should do if–when–I see her."

  


"Say hello?" Auron suggested, hardly the romantic.

  


"Kiss 'er," Jecht said, grinning.

  


Tidus mumbled indistinctly. "He thinks he shouldn't take my advice," Jecht told Auron knowingly. "But I think I got the best advice this time."

  


But Kimahri shook his head. "No plan these things. What happens, happens."

  


"I agree with Kimahri," Auron said, nodding. Jecht looked miffed, but Auron glanced at Tidus, his eyes grave. "I wouldn't get your hopes too high. There's always a chance she won't be there."

  


"I know," Tidus said grimly.

  


The four made small talk over the next couple of hours as the island drew near. Finally the shores loomed directly ahead, speeding closer and close every minute. They grouped around the control panel and tried to figure out how to stop the boat.

  


"Um, you think I should...?"

  


"No, no, that's the accelerator."

"What 'bout this 'un?"

  


"Don't touch that, Jecht!"

  


There was no more time to argue as the boat shot out of the water and up the shore, sand flying in its wake. Finally the boat slowed and came to a shuddering halt, its propellers beating weakly in the sand. Tidus jabbed at a random button and the engine abruptly died.

  


"That works," Jecht commented, shaking sand out of his hair.

  


Kimahri climbed out of the boat and brushed a coat of sand from his shaggy blue fur as the rest clambered out behind him. "What direction do you suppose Home might be in?" Tidus asked dolefully, looking around at desert, desert, and more desert.

  


Kimahri inhaled and pointed. "That way."

  


"You can smell 'em all the way out here?" Jecht said, amazed.

  


Kimahri nodded. "Smell oil, grease. Powerful smells."

  


Auron shrugged and followed after Kimahri as he started off across the sands. "Ever hear the old proverb, 'follow the Ronso's nose?'" 

  


"No," Tidus and Jecht chorused.

  


"Didn't think so. I made it up."

  


Tidus and Jecht blinked at him, then followed, shaking their heads. "I can never tell if he's jokin' or not," Jecht confided to his son.

  


"For once we agree," Tidus remarked. The grin they exchanged was a bit tentative, but a grin nonetheless.

  


They trudged through the desert, stopping every now and then so that Kimahri could get the scent of Home once more. "Smell Yuna," Kimahri muttered after they'd been walking for about a quarter of an hour. "Scent strong here."

  


Tidus's heart skipped a beat, and after that they walked a bit faster. 

  


It wasn't long before they crested a particularly tall dune to find Home waiting, hidden in a scoop dug into the sand. Tidus halted and stared at it, blinking hard, overwhelmed with sudden nostalgia. It wasn't the same Home, he knew–that one had been destroyed before their very eyes on Cid's orders. Yet this new one had obviously been built in the same model as the last one, and it was so familiar that for a moment, he felt like he'd never left Spira at all.

  


His companions all stared at him, waiting. After a moment or two Auron said gently, "Are we going, or staying here all day?"

  


Tidus blinked. "Going," he muttered, and started off down the sand dune.

  


They didn't get very far. There was a shout from one of the many little figures that patrolled the perimeter of Home, and abruptly an entire squad of Al Bhed was charging them, rifles at the ready. The four men halted and pressed together, back to back, as the Al Bhed spread out to surround them.

  


_"Fnu yna oui?" _an Al Bhed demanded harshly.

  


"Um..." Tidus looked at his companions uncertainly.

  


"It's your show," Auron whispered.

  


Tidus sighed. "Thanks." Turning back to the Al Bhed, he said, "Uh...we're, uh..." Stalling, he thought fast. "Oh! We're looking for Cid, you know? Cid. Ci-id."

  


The group of Al Bhed looked around at each other and began to murmur suspiciously.

  


"How about Yuna?" Tidus tried hopefully. "Is she here?"

  


At this the murmuring became louder and more ominous. "I think you've upset 'em," Jecht said wisely.

  


"Thanks, I couldn't tell."

  


The Al Bhed who appeared to be the leader suddenly barked orders at the squad. The Al Bhed advanced on them, two to each man, grabbed them by the arms and began marching them toward Home.

  


Jecht groaned. "Don't tell me we're bein' arrested _again."_

* * *

  


The Al Bhed took their prisoners to one of the lowest levels below ground in Home and threw them into a large hangar-sort of room, bolting shut the gigantic metal doors behind them. "They call this a dungeon?" Jecht said dolefully, looking around the enormous, empty room. "You could play Blitzball in here–I mean, if it were full a' water."

  


"Good thing it isn't," Auron said, calmly settling cross-legged on the floor.

  


Tidus, pacing the width of the room round and round, was far from calm. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," he muttered. "Just when I thought our luck was about to turn–" He thought of something and turned to Kimahri. "Kimahri, can you smell Yuna here?"

  


Kimahri nodded. "Her scent very strong in Home. Is here, or was here very recently."

  


Tidus felt like crying, but he knew Jecht would never let him hear the end of it, so he didn't. "What if she's here _right now_ and then leaves because she never knew _we_ were here?"

  


"That would be unfortunate," Auron remarked, stretching out on the floor.

  


Tidus glared murderously at him. "I'm glad _you _can be so calm," he snapped.

  


Auron narrowed his eyes sharply. "Don't take that tone with me."

  


Tidus faltered. "Well–you–"

  


"Did you forget what I said about dealing with things when they happen?" Auron demanded. "We can't help the current situation we're in, so sit down, shut up, and _wait." _He looked around. "That goes for everyone."

  


Obediently Tidus, Jecht, and Kimahri sat. "I didn't do anythin'," Jecht muttered rebelliously. Auron ignored him.

  


Hours crawled by. Jecht eventually nodded off to sleep, snoring loudly, but Tidus couldn't rest. He fidgeted, staring at the doors as if willing someone to appear and let them out, but he knew Auron was right. There was nothing he could do right now except wait.

  


Finally, just when Tidus thought he might scream with impatience, the double doors swung open. Instantly all four of them were alert and on their feet as none other than Cid came striding in.

  


For a moment they all stared at each other. "Well, I'll be damned," Cid breathed. "They told me it was you, but I couldn't believe it 'till I saw it in the flesh." He stared at Tidus and shook his head. "It is you, in't it? I ain't just going crazy, am I?"

  


"Um, it is," Tidus said hesitantly. "I mean, you know, it's me and all."

  


Cid shook his head again and looked around at the rest of them. "Auron!" he cried, clearly startled. "My niece told me you were dead! She said she Sent you herself!"

  


"She did," Auron confirmed. "The Fayth allowed me to come back as a living man."

  


"Damn," Cid said weakly. He looked at Kimahri and smiled. "Well, at least I know my brain ain't playing tricks on me with this 'un. Good to see you again, Kimahri."

  


Kimahri nodded in greeting. Cid then looked at Jecht, frowning. "Now, him I don't recognize."

  


Tidus, Auron, and Jecht all exchanged looks. Then Tidus nodded. "This is my dad," he said steadily, turning back to Cid. "This is Jecht, the man who was Sin."

  


Cid's eyes widened. Tidus didn't doubt that he knew all that had occurred inside Sin–Yuna and Rikku would have told him. "You mean, he–who was Sin–"

  


"Yeah, yeah, that's me, I was Sin," Jecht said a bit peevishly. 

  


"The Fayth allowed him to return as well," Auron explained. "The three of us–Tidus, Jecht, and I–ended up in Zanarkand together. We met Kimahri in Mount Gagazet, and we've been searching for Yuna ever since."

  


"That's right!" Tidus cried suddenly. "Cid, is Yuna here?"

  


Cid shook his head. "Sorry, kid," he said gently. "She left just this morning. Headed to Macalania with Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, n' Brother."

  


Tidus dropped to the floor with a little moan, putting his face in his hands.

  


"Around and around," Auron said mournfully. "We keep missing each other." He patted Tidus's shoulder sympathetically and asked Cid, "How long ago?"

  


"Just at dawn," Cid replied. "It's noon now, so..."

  


"May we borrow the airship to find her?" Auron inquired. Tidus perked up at that, but Cid shook his head.

  


"Airship's broken. That's what Yuna came here for too, to use it to find Tidus there, but there's a damaged fuel line or sommat. We gotta take the ship apart; it ain't gonna be in commission for a few weeks, at least." Cid thought for a moment, ignoring Tidus's soft curse. "I could give you a boat," he offered. "It'd take a few more hours to get it ready and docked an' all but maybe–"

  


"No," Tidus interrupted, standing. The others stared at him; his eyes glinted strangely. "Auron said there are some things you can't help, but...there are some things you can. I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to find her _now."_

  


With that, he started toward the doors. The others gaped at him openmouthed.

  


"How the heck are you plannin' to get across t' the mainland?" Jecht demanded.

  


Tidus turned back with a reckless grin. "I'll swim."

  


"Swim...!" Jecht choked, but his son had already gone. He turned to Auron. "He can't swim that far!"

  


"Actually, I'm willing to bet that he can," Auron remarked. "Didn't you know, Jecht? When your son is determined enough, he can do just about anything."

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Crufuvv_ – Showoff

_Ev cra lyhd ica dras bnubanmo, cra lyhd lynno dras muytat_ – If she can't use them properly, she can't carry them loaded

_Cramm kad rancamv gemmet_ – She'll get herself killed

_Drydc fro es daylrehk cra_ – That's why I'm teaching her

_Pa lynavim_ – Be careful

_Nayto_ – Ready

_Madc ku – _Let's go

_Fnu yna oui?_ – Who are you?

* * *

  


Reader Question

  


Last chapter I got a Somewhat Answerable Question in a review, so here it is...

  


Q: In the end of the game Tidus meets Jecht, Auron, and Braska after jumping into the cloud, which I'm assuming is the Farplane. If they see him then, then why does Tidus not be with him for five years and where did he go? 

  


– Courtesy of snowprincess

  


A: The reason Tidus is not with Auron, Braska, and Jecht for the five years between the end of the game and my story is that Tidus never goes to the Farplane (or at least, that's what I believe). In the game we never actually see Tidus die, he simply fades away from existence in Spira. On the other hand, we know with complete certainty that Auron, Braska, and Jecht are dead. Those three were (or in Jecht's case, became) part of the "real" world of Spira and actually died, whereas Tidus merely ceased to exist when the Fayth stopped dreaming. Bearing in mind that Tidus was a dream of the Fayth, how then would it be possible for him to die? The dreams that we dream, do they die when we wake up, or do they fade away somewhere, lost in our consciousness? The truth is that I don't know where Tidus went, but I'm sure it wasn't the Farplane. Dreams don't die–thus, it's possible for them to return.

  



	16. The Village by the Sea

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Excuse my bad language, but writing can sure be a b*tch. I've been blocking out for weeks now on Chapter 19. Then I talked to my beta and finally started to write again, but I still haven't finished the chapter. x.x Ah well, it'll work itself out eventually.

  


On a lighter note, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts like mad and am nearly finished. ^_^V My friend is betting that I'll write a KH fanfic within a month of finishing it. ^_^;; The thing is, he's probably right.

  


Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here's Chapter 16 for you all. I'm eagerly awaited your feedback. ^^ Chapter 17 will be posted shortly, so stay tuned.

  


***

  


Chapter 16

The Village by the Sea

  


On board the ship to the mainland, Yuna experienced another waking dream. It happened on the deck when she watched the ocean, just as the others had–Tidus appeared to her and they talked about normal, silly things until Yuna came to her senses. He disappeared, and Yuna was left shaking violently, feeling the stares of those who had witnessed her latest episode.

  


An arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Lulu's husky murmur sounded in her ear. "Let's get you below deck, hm?"

  


Yuna let herself be steered below, fighting to keep from crying. "What am I going to do?" she whispered hopelessly. "I can't stop the dreams no matter what I do. I feel like they're warning me not to get my hopes up."

"Don't despair," Lulu said quietly. "You must have faith. You've always had such strong faith, Yuna. It was your belief that everything would work out in the end that helped us all to continue the pilgrimage."

  


"I know," Yuna said, just as softly. "But even I have my limits." She stopped walking and blinked hard, fighting back the tears. "I feel like I'm going _crazy,_ Lulu! I don't know how much more I can take!"

  


Lulu wrapped her arms around Yuna and held her close, feeling the younger woman's body trembling with fatigue. "I know you're weary of this," she said gently. "I understand. I wish there was rest for you. But..." She pulled away, holding Yuna by the shoulders and gazing into her eyes. "We're already halfway to the mainland, and there's always a chance."

  


Yuna sighed. "You're right. It would be pointless to give up now."

  


Bearing this in mind, she forced herself to take a more cheerful outlook, and accompanied Rikku on the deck to learn how to use her handguns. She ignored the stares and murmurs from their Al Bhed crew. She didn't doubt that by now the entire ship knew about her waking dream, but at least she couldn't understand what they were whispering.

  


Rikku could, and after snapping something in Al Bhed to the others, they dispersed. "Well," she said calmly to Yuna, fishing in a purse at her belt. "Ready to learn your new weapons?"

  


"I suppose," Yuna said doubtfully, staring at the guns in her hands.

  


"Ahah!" Having found the six silver bullets in her belt-purse, she proceeded to show Yuna how to load them into the guns and unload them once more. She had Yuna repeat the exercise until she was satisfied, then dragged her over to a rail.

  


"We won't practice with targets on the boat," Rikku said brusquely. "It's too dangerous. You can just shoot out at the ocean until you get the feel of the guns."

  


"But we'll lose the bullets," Yuna pointed out.

  


Rikku waved a hand dismissively. "You can get bullets all over. I'm sure Brother brought some more with us."

  


Yuna tried to 'get the feel' of the guns, as Rikku put it, but something about them didn't feel right to her.

  


"They make me nervous," she confessed when they'd exhausted their supply of bullets. "It's like I'm carrying death in my hands."

  


"You used to carry death everywhere you went," Rikku said bluntly. "If those aeons weren't deadly then I don't know what is."

  


Yuna frowned. "Yes, but...it was different, somehow. With the aeons I had to use my own life-force, my own energy, to summon them. Lulu has to tap her own magic reserves to cast spells, and you have to use your strength and agility with your claws. But these..." She looked at the guns in her hands. "With these I can pull a trigger and cause death. It's so easy that it scares me."

  


"They _are_ for your defense," Rikku pointed out softly.

  


Yuna shook her head, tucking the guns into her sash. "And may the Fayth will that I never need use them."

  


The ship on which they traveled was faster than the small boat that had brought Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Brother to Bikanel Island. In just over three hours since their departure land came into view, narrow strips of beaches shaded by the stately trees of Macalania Forest.

  


"Does dat look like a village to you?" Wakka asked as he stood at the rail with Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu, pointing.

  


Yuna recognized the small village on the beach. She had heard about its construction a couple of years ago and had been surprised by the news that a group of people were choosing to settle so close to Bevelle. Yet the time had come when the people were slowly reclaiming Spira from the clutches of the priests. Yuna liked the village, for all that she'd passed through it perhaps once or twice. It reminded her of Kilika, with its stilted huts built right on the shore and primitive wooden walkways. 

  


"Tell Brother we can land there, if he likes," Yuna said to Rikku. "They're very friendly."

  


They did just that, carefully easing the small ship next to one of the village's larger docks. Yuna smiled at the sight of children yelling and pointing to their vessel, wide-eyed and excited.

  


A few adults came down the walkways to meet them, courteously catching the ropes thrown by the Al Bhed and securing them to the dock. "Welcome, strangers," said a smiling, dark-skinned woman with a Besaidan accent. "What brings you to our village?"

  


Yuna, Rikku, and Brother were the first to step onto the dock. "Good morning," Yuna greeted the woman, bowing respectfully. "May we please dock our ship here for a day? We will pay you, of course."

  


The woman waved a hand. "No payment necessary. We are happy to receive visitors to our home. Please, can we put you up for a night?"

  


"That really won't be necessary," Lulu replied, descending the gangway with Wakka. "I don't think we intend to stay for long, do we, Yuna?"

  


Yuna shook her head. Brother addressed Rikku in Al Bhed, who nodded and turned to the woman who appeared to be the head of the village. "This is Brother of the Al Bhed, our ship's captain. He says, please pardon our intrusion and don't trouble yourselves with us. If necessary, we'll spend the night on our ship, but we really should only be here for a day. We need to make a sweep of the forest, and then we'll be on our way."

  


The woman tilted her head. "De forest, you say? Are you searching for someting?"

  


"Someone," Yuna explained. "I was told that a friend of mine was somewhere in Macalania."

  


The woman smiled, displaying white teeth. "Please, allow a scout from our village to join you in dis search. We know de surrounding area quite well. It would be bad to get lost, ya?"

  


Yuna looked around at her companions, who shrugged back at her. It _would_ undoubtedly make their search much easier with a native who knew the forest. "If it's not too much trouble," she began hesitantly.

  


"Not at all." The woman beckoned them to follow her as Brother gave orders in Al Bhed for their crew to remain with the ship. "My name is Faren, and I am de headwoman of dis village. Anyting you need, you ask me, ya?"

  


"You're from Besaid," Wakka commented. Faren looked back and smiled.

  


"Yeah, an' I recognize dat accent of yours, my brudda," she chuckled, her formal tone evaporating. "Good to meet somebody from de old island."

  


"Are you all from Besaid?" Yuna wondered. None of the villagers looked familiar to her, including Faren.

  


The woman shook her head. "Just me an' one udder. We're kinda scattered in our backgrounds here. Most of us came to escape de memories of places dat were attacked by Sin, like Kilika."

  


Yuna nodded. That explained the village's strong resemblance to Kilika.

  


After a brief conference with a group of villagers, Faren herself decided to accompany them. "We're already on friendly terms," she explained. "It'd do me good to get away for a bit anyway. So who are we searching for?"

  


They all hesitated. "Sorry," Faren said quickly. "None of my business, ya?"

  


But Yuna supposed there wasn't any harm in telling her. "His name is Tidus."

  


Faren's eyes widened. _"De_ Tidus?" Her recognition didn't come as a surprise. Most people in Spira knew not only Yuna's name, but the name of all those who had helped vanquish Sin. Faren frowned, looking at Yuna's face. "You're not...de summoner Yuna?"

  


Yuna nodded and offered a hand. "I am. These are Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu, my former guardians–" Faren shook hands all around, obviously impressed. "And Rikku introduced you to Brother."

  


"De Al Bhed," Faren said with a grin as she shook Brother's hand. "I remember."

  


_"Hela du saad oui,"_ Brother said politely.

  


After Yuna expressed her desire to begin the search immediately, Faren wasted no time in leading them out of the village and straight into the heart of the forest. "It must be nice to live like they do on the islands," Yuna said as they walked.

  


Faren smiled. "Most of de time. Gets hard in de winter. We always gotta rebuild a little when spring comes, you know?"

  


Yuna nodded fervently. She didn't fancy being in one of those rickety huts when the wind was howling and the waves were tossing outside.

  


"It's strange," Faren mused, changing the subject. "I'd tink one of us would notice if Tidus of Zanarkand came tru here. I mean, he's been missing for five years, ya?"

  


"That's correct," Yuna said quietly. 

  


Faren shrugged. "He musta passed straight tru, den. Eider dat or..."

  


She didn't need to finish the sentence. _Either that or he was never here at all, _Yuna thought dejectedly, already wondering whether the priest's message had been some kind of hoax.

  


As the hours passed she found she had even more cause to wonder. Yuna was already half-expecting not to find him–_it would be too easy, _she thought resentfully–but there was not even a sign of him, either. They combed through the entire forest, Faren guiding them into each hidden nook and cranny that they would have undoubtedly missed on their own, yet they didn't meet with a single human being, let alone the one Yuna was so desperate to find.

  


They ended up in the heart of the forest again, at the crux of the paths that led north to Bevelle, south to Guadosalam, and west to the village. It was hours since they'd begun their search, and the sun was already slipping toward the horizon. "Maybe we missed 'im?" Faren suggested, frowning.

  


Yuna said nothing. Her companions all stared at her with obvious worry. "I'm fine," she whispered, putting on a half-hearted smile. "We'll just have to look somewhere else."

  


Wakka gave a sudden, low growl, clenching a hand into a fist. "Where in de heck _is _he, anyway?" he demanded. "Doesn't he know dat we're looking for him?"

  


Yuna pressed her fingernails into her palms. "I wasn't expecting to find him," she told Wakka truthfully. "The thing is, he was probably never here at all. He was probably never in Spira. I made him up, that's all." She couldn't stand the looks of pity a moment longer. "If no one minds, I think I'll go back to the village."

  


With that she turned and headed west, leaving her friends in a very uncomfortable silence.

* * *

  


Faren would hear nothing of their leaving. They argued, but she proved to be quite persistent. "Stay for de night," she said firmly back in the village. "De sea air will do your friend good."

  


They couldn't argue with that. In the end they all agreed that Yuna desperately needed some rest. "Poor thing," Lulu murmured, shaking her head. "She's been taxing herself so hard over this entire issue. I should have made her rest more. I should have–" She fell silent.

  


"It wouldn't have helped," Rikku said dejectedly, and they knew she was right. Yuna had kept up the search doggedly, never bothering to take care of herself, completely focused on her goal. The only reason she was wavering now, they all knew, was because she was finally losing hope.

  


A loud thud startled them. Brother had hit the wooden wall of the hut in which they sat with his fist. He didn't meet their eyes, but cursed softly in Al Bhed and left, slamming the door behind him. Wakka stared at the door, openmouthed.

  


"What's gotten into him?" he asked the women. 

  


Rikku glanced at Lulu. _She _knew, and from the look in Lulu's eyes, the older woman did as well. "Never mind," Lulu said, shaking her head. They both knew perfectly well that Brother would never act on his feelings, so there was no point in saying anything.

  


"I'm going to bed," Lulu said wearily at last. "Sitting around like this is depressing me. I'll see you two in the morning." Wakka and Rikku nodded glumly as Lulu left.

  


Wakka made a frustrated noise, leaning his head back to gaze at the ceiling. "I'm gonna kick dat kid's ass when I get a hold of him," he growled. "It's not right, letting Yuna suffer like that."

  


"What makes you think he's even around for you to kick?" Rikku said despondently. Wakka looked at her, concerned.

  


"Den you tink he mighta never come back too?"

  


"I dunno." Rikku rose and began pacing around the room. "You know, I kind of used to think that love conquered all, but that was before I met Yunie and Tidus. They were torn apart and they may never see each other again. That's reality, right? I mean, life's not like it is in books and stuff, right? If this were a fairy tale, they'd be reunited." She stared broodingly into empty space. "But it's not. He's probably never coming back. Yunie will accept that eventually, and she'll start putting on those fake smiles and cheery tones again. She smile and say happy things while her heart is breaking, and we won't be able to do anything about it." She clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. "It drives me _crazy, _Wakka!"

  


"Hey," Wakka said softly, moving close to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Who says it's gotta have a sad ending? Just 'cause it's real life doesn't mean it can't be happy, ya?"

  


"If it _was," _she said passionately, "he'd be here now, and Yuna wouldn't be alone somewhere thinking that she's never going to see him again–"

  


"Somebody's gotta have hope," Wakka insisted. "You n' me gotta be strong, for Yuna's sake, ya? As long as dere's a chance–"

  


"What chance?" Rikku said bluntly. The silence rang throughout the room.

  


"I dunno," Wakka said at last. He was still holding her by the shoulders. "Damned if I know."

  


"I hate this," Rikku muttered.

  


"Me too."

  


Rikku caught his wrists, pushing his hands away, and stepped back from him, suddenly light-headed. "Oh," she said softly, "but you don't know the half of it."

* * * 

  


Yuna spent a sleepless night alone in one of the village huts, thinking about her bleak future. By the time dawn arrived she'd already decided. It was time to end her fruitless journey.

  


She went to one of the wooden-planked walkways facing the ocean to watch the waves curl over and under themselves, reaching and receding lazily, rhythmically. The sun was rising in the east, staining the sea gold.

  


She didn't have to turn to know she had company. "I was thinking of maybe going back to Besaid," she said softly to Lulu. "Just seeing the ocean like this makes me homesick."

  


"Then you plan to end the search?" Lulu said gently, coming to stand at Yuna's elbow.

  


"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Yuna blinked back the tears that suddenly blurred her vision. "I don't know what to do anymore. I keep putting my faith forward, hoping that it will lead to something, and yet it never does."

  


"It could," Lulu pointed out, but Yuna could hear the reluctance in her friend's voice. She knew that Lulu didn't want to keep pushing her, and was grateful. 

  


"It could, I know," Yuna said softly. "But it hasn't yet. And what do I have to keep faith in now? The word of a priestess?" She laughed bitterly. "I suppose I'll go back to Besaid, live alone and have my visions, my dreams, for the rest of my life. I was such a fool to ever begin this search."

  


"No, you weren't," Lulu said fiercely. "Don't ever think that, Yuna. All things happen for a reason. I'm sure there was a reason for this journey, only you just can't see it yet. Everything looks bleak right now."

  


Yuna was silent. Lulu put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come to Besaid with you," she said quietly. "We'll make do. And someday, I am sure we'll know why."

  


"I'm not," Yuna whispered. "I don't know the why of anything." The tears that she'd fought for so long finally came. Yuna buried her face in her friend's shoulder and wept bitterly.

  


"Shh," Lulu murmured, stroking her hair. "It will be all right. Everything will be all right. Believe, my dear."

  


"I can't," Yuna sobbed, her voice muffled. "There's nothing left to believe in."

  


"Yes, there is," Lulu said firmly, holding her close. "There's yourself. You're the person I've believed in all these years. You're the person your friends believe in. Right now you're weary, and you're suffering. Your heart is in pain. But we know how strong you are, Yuna." She gripped Yuna gently by the shoulders and drew away so that she could look into her eyes. 

  


"If you believe in yourself, everything will be all right," Lulu said quietly. "I know this to be true."

  


Yuna drew in a long, shuddering breath, blinking the last of the tears from her eyes. "You're right," she said thickly, and gave a small, watery laugh. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

  


"You're being human," Lulu said quite seriously.

  


Yuna stared at her for a moment. Then, despite everything, she smiled. "Thank you, Lulu."

  


Lulu hugged her tightly again. "You're welcome. Remember that you always have our support. Things may look bleak, but–" Abruptly she fell silent. Yuna felt her friend's body stiffen.

  


"Lulu?" she said worriedly, drawing away. Lulu was staring at something behind her, her eyes slowly growing wider than Yuna had ever seen them. The expression on her face was one of unmistakable astonishment.

  


"Lulu, what...?" Yuna turned to look behind her, down at the beach. Her knees buckled violently; she had to grab Lulu's arm to keep from toppling over.

  


Waist-deep in the surf stood Tidus, his eyes bluer than the ocean, gazing steadily at her.

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Hela du saad oui – _Nice to meet you


	17. Reunion

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


What does an aspiring author expect when she posts the chapter with the biggest cliffhanger of her writing career? Lots and lots of enthusiastic responses. ^^;; I want to thank everyone for their passionate feedback for Chapter 16. It's extremely gratifying to know that people actually care about this story and want to see what happens next. 

  


This chapter is a very important one to me, not only because it's what the entire story has been leading up to, but it's also the first one with that thing called "romance". Something interesting that I've learned in writing this story–that romance thing is a pain. ^^; Perhaps the hardest thing I've ever had to write. So I'm very excited and nervous to learn how my attempt turned out. Please don't hesitate to give me your honest opinions.

  


So, without further ado, I present to you the long-awaited...

  


***

  


Chapter 17

Reunion

  


Yuna's grip on Lulu's arm was painfully tight. "Do you see him, Lulu?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Is he really there?"

  


"Yes." Lulu's voice was very soft. "I see him, Yuna. He's there."

  


Yuna didn't dare move for fear that her legs would give way. A feeling that was half-pain, half-pleasure rose in her chest, lodging in her throat, so that she didn't trust herself to speak any more than she did to move.

  


Lulu seemed to sense this, and spoke instead. "Hello there," she called humourously. Yuna marveled at her composure. "Have a nice swim?"

  


He smiled ruefully. "Nice enough, but a little tiring," he admitted.

  


"How far–" Yuna's voice caught and she cleared her throat. "How far did you swim?"

  


He met her eyes again, and Yuna was dazzled by how intensely blue they were. "From Bikanel Island," he said quietly.

  


Yuna and Lulu both drew in a sharp gasp. "From–from _Bikanel?"_ Yuna sputtered. "But that's _hours_ by boat!"

  


He grinned sheepishly. "It is, yeah. I swam all day and all night to get here. We went to Bikanel early yesterday morning, but apparently you'd just left."

  


Yuna momentarily wondered who "we" could be, but the thought slipped from her mind almost immediately. It was hard to think about anything but him standing there in the surf, eyes locked on hers. She felt herself trembling from head to toe, gripping the railing with hands that violently shook. Tidus had returned to her, finally returned when she thought all hope was lost, and damned if she knew what to say or do.

  


After a few moments Lulu put her hands on Yuna's shoulders and gave her a gentle push toward the rickety wooden stairs that led down to the beach. She walked hesitantly down the stairs, feeling her legs wobbling with each step she took. The sand beneath her feet felt wonderfully solid. Relieved, she went unsteadily to the water as Tidus waded up shore to meet her.

  


They stopped when there was an arm's length of distance between them, the warm seawater curling about their ankles. Dizzily Yuna realized that she was close enough to touch him, yet the thought of doing so terrified her. What if she touched him only to realize that he wasn't really there at all?

  


"Damn," Tidus muttered, giving voice to her exact thoughts, "I never thought this would be so hard."

  


In spite of herself she smiled. "Me neither."

  


He looked at her for a moment, his eyes more intense than she had ever seen them, like blue fire burning in his youthful, handsome face. "Yuna," he said quietly, and she shivered.

  


Then abruptly he looked past her, over her head, and gave a resigned sigh. Yuna glanced back to see not just Lulu watching them from the wooden walkway, but Rikku, Wakka, and Faren the village headwoman.

  


"Hello," Tidus called good-naturedly.

  


"Hi," they all chorused with grins and waves. Yuna giggled helplessly, and Tidus gave her a wry look.

  


"Want to get out of here?" he asked in a low voice, indicating their audience. "We could take a walk somewhere, if you want."

  


"That sounds nice," she said shyly, cringing at her idiotic reply, but Tidus didn't seem to mind. He smiled at her and led the way down shore to one of the many small coves formed by rocks and dunes.

  


None of their friends could resist sighing in disappointment as the two went off alone. "They didn't even _kiss," _Rikku complained.

  


"That will come," Lulu assured her dryly. Exchanging grins, they dispersed to find other things to keep themselves occupied.

* * *

  


"I'm gonna kill him," Jecht muttered, pacing the deck of their ship. "I'm gonna murder him. I'm gonna chop him up into itty-bitty bits and they'll never find his corpse. That is, if the dolt hasn't already killed himself."

  


Watching him, Auron sighed. "Jecht, will you calm down? Your son is not going to die."

  


"But how do ya _know?" _Jecht persisted for the hundredth time. "You don' _know!"_

  


"As a matter of fact, I do," Auron replied calmly. "Tidus can hold his breath for so long that he could sleep underwater, if he wished to."

  


Jecht blinked. "Really? He's that good?"

  


"He's that good."

  


Jecht whistled. Then, not to be appeased, he added, "Still, don't try n' tell me it don't take more n' holdin' yer breath to swim from Bikanel Island t' the mainland. You gotta have _energy, _ya know?_ Stamina_. He was never stronger than his old man." He reflected on that for a moment, then added blandly, "Even if he did kill me."

  


Auron frowned. "Is that bothering you all of a sudden?"

  


Jecht shook his head vigorously. "Uh-uh. It's jest kinda weird to think about, is all," he admitted. Then he grinned. "Still, I could take him on anytime."

  


"I'm sure you could. Don't worry about your son, he'll be just fine." With that, Auron walked off to join Kimahri, less irritating company, leaving Jecht to pace and worry.

  


It had been Auron who convinced them to stay in Home for a while and let Tidus get a head start. "If he finds Yuna, he's going to want to be alone with her," he told Jecht and Kimahri, who agreed. Jecht, however, had only been able to wait until nightfall until his anxiety became too much, and requested a boat promptly at midnight. Now as dawn crept across the rapidly lightening sky, they drew close to the mainland on a small ship manned by Al Bhed.

  


As they watched the landmass crawl near, Kimahri pointed to a strip of beach northeast that looked as though it were covered with small buildings. Auron squinted to see it better. "It looks like a village," he reported, and glanced around at his companions. "What do you think?"

  


Jecht only shrugged, but Kimahri said, "Civilization where people are. Tidus probably go there."

  


"I agree." Auron turned to the captain of their Al Bhed crew and pantomimed that they should head toward the village. The captain barked out a few commands and the crew turned their ship northeast.

  


Jecht fidgeted impatiently as if he had half a mind to jump in the ocean and start swimming himself, but Auron made him stay still as the ship maneuvered into the small dock. It was indeed a village they had spotted, sitting right on the beach. Its small thatched huts and wooden walkways were raised above the ocean on stilts, much like Kilika, though the trees looming south of the village were indigenous to the north, not tropical. It did not escape Auron's sharp eyes that another ship, its hull painted with the Al Bhed sign, was already docked. He nudged Kimahri and Jecht and pointed; his companions nodded.

  


By the time they'd maneuvered in place beside one of the docks, a young woman already stood there waiting for them. She was black-haired and brown-skinned, lips parted over strong white teeth. When she spoke it was with a Besaidan accent.

  


'Welcome, strangers," she said warmly. "I never imagined dat our village would become such a busy landing port overnight."

  


"Hello," Auron replied politely as they descended the gangway, their crew busily anchoring the ship to the dock. "I hope you don't mind us landing in your village. We won't be staying long–"

  


"Dat's what de udders said too." The woman waved a dismissive hand. "You are welcome here as long as you like. I am Faren, de village headwoman." She shook hands all around, smiling. "What a group of handsome lads!" she exclaimed, grinning infectiously up at the much taller Jecht, who grinned back despite his shyness.

  


Before they could make any reply, a very familiar voice called up the dock, "Faren, I saw another ship landing–" Abruptly the speaker stopped as they turned to face her, blood draining from her face. "Holy Fayth," she whispered.

  


"Hello, Lulu," Auron said quietly, nodding in greeting.

  


She stared, mouth open slightly. Auron had never seen her look so astonished. "Auron? But–you–you're dead."

  


"_Was_ dead," he corrected automatically.

  


She gaped at him for a moment or two, but then her mouth closed and she nodded, regaining her composure. "It's good to see you again," she said with a rare smile before examining Auron's companions.

  


"Kimahri." She looked rather relieved to see the tall Ronso, moving forward to shake hands, her own dwarfed in his. "Welcome back. How was your mountain excursion?"

  


"Was good," Kimahri rumbled. "Put up new statue for ancestors. Kimahri's work is getting better."

  


"I'm glad to hear that," she murmured with a smile. Then her gaze found the last member of their group, and a very odd expression appeared on her face. Watching her, Auron thought she must be struggling with warring emotions. Jecht said nothing.

  


At last she seemed to arrive at a conclusion. Moving forward, she clasped Jecht's hand warmly between both of hers. "Sir Jecht, it is an _honor," _she said with such sincerity that Jecht stared at her. "Yuna will be so happy to see you. All of you," she added, glancing at Auron and Kimahri.

  


"Thanks," Jecht mumbled; there was a catch in his throat. He looked at her worriedly for a moment. "Um...I don't..."

  


"Lulu," she said immediately, catching on. "My name is Lulu, and no offense taken. Our meeting was rather brief, after all." She smiled gently, letting go of his hand. "I'll introduce you to the others. They'll be so surprised!" She looked around at them all, shook her head, and beckoned them toward the village. "Come."

  


She turned and headed toward the village, Faren hurrying to catch up with her. Auron heard Jecht give a very audible sigh of relief, and gripped his shoulder reassuringly. 

  


"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Auron murmured in his friend's ear. "They're all good people."

  


"I'm lucky fer that," Jecht said fervently, slinging an arm around Auron's shoulders. After a moment or two he asked, "You really think Yuna'll be happy to see me?"

  


"She'll be absolutely delighted," Auron assured him as they headed toward the village to join their friends. 

* * *

  


Tidus and Yuna found a small, rocky cove hidden from view of the village where they could sit and talk. Once they'd seated themselves on rocks next the water's edge, however, they couldn't think of anything to say. Yuna unstrapped her boots, mainly to do something with her hands, which were still shaking, and stuck her bare feet into the water.

  


"I've been walking too long," she explained with a little sigh, trying to make things more comfortable between them. The tension, her mind babbled, was only a result of them being separated for so long. Things would be back to normal soon. It was just the shock. 

  


"I hope you haven't been exhausting yourself," he said worriedly, and she dared to peer at him. She noted the weariness in his eyes and was promptly ashamed of herself. Here she was complaining while he had swum all day and night to get to her. His soaking clothes and hair, if not his dramatic appearance on the beach that morning, proved as much.

  


"Forget it," she muttered, embarrassed. "That was a stupid thing to say. I should be asking you how _you _are." She hesitated a moment, then added, "Aren't you cold?" It was a warm morning, but the breezes from the ocean were cool.

  


"I'm fine," he said carelessly, but looked at her with genuine concern. "How are you?" he asked quietly. "Really, I mean."

  


She thought about lying, then decided against it. "Tired," she admitted. "Very, very tired. But happy." She knew that she was, even through the dozens of warring emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

  


Tidus glanced down for a moment, clenching his fists in his lap. "Yuna," he began.

  


She suddenly realized he was going to apologize for leaving her, all those years ago. "Oh, don't," she said, distressed. "Please don't. It wasn't your fault, it was never your fault–" She fell silent as he took her hand.

  


"I _need _to," he explained restlessly, threading his fingers through hers. Yuna's breath caught in her throat, but he didn't seem to realize what he was doing. "All the way here I was feeling so much guilt–I knew that if I found you, that if I heard you say it was all right...it's selfish of me, I know," he added with a sigh.

  


"It's not." Yuna fought to keep her voice from trembling. "If it's what you need to hear, then–it's all right. But you didn't do anything you could have helped."

  


"If I had a choice, I wouldn't have left you," he persisted. "I would never have–" He fell silent.

  


"I know," she said quietly, trying to calm her pounding heart as he traced circles absently in her palm. "Um...Tidus..."

  


"Don't," he said without looking at her. "It's been too long since I've touched you, Yuna. Much too long."

  


She knew the feeling all too well. "Then," she said, a bit shakily, "at least go about it properly."

  


He looked at her with honest surprise, and she smiled tentatively. For a moment his eyes blazed like blue fire, then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Yuna closed her eyes, heat rising to her cheeks, savoring the kiss. She tasted salt on his lips–the seawater–and knew then, with complete certainty, that he was real.

  


After a few long, sweet moments he pulled away and looked at her with concern, his fingers finding the tears on her cheeks. "Oh," she said, a bit sheepishly, "am I crying? Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She gave a small, watery laugh, ducking her head to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

  


"Don't apologize," Tidus said gently, kissing her forehead. "To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't gone to pieces yet."

  


"You won't," she said with certainty. "You've always been stronger than me."

  


"Hardly," he said wryly. "I'm just more thick-skulled."

That drew another laugh from her, surprised and tickled, which stopped only when Tidus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. The chaos of the last few weeks, her uncertainty, her despair, seemed to simply melt away. For the first time in five years, Yuna felt truly content.

* * *

  


To be continued.


	18. The Pendant

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

Welcome (again) to _Waking Dreams, _the FFX fic with now weekly updates!! ::blows party horns:: For a little while, anyway. ^^; Well, it might go on for a while, I've got a bunch of chapters written already and a bunch more on the way. So everyone seemed to like my attempt at romance, which made me very happy. ^^ ::blows party horns again and throws confetti:: Hope you like this chapter too! (And the next, and the next, and the next, etc.)

Last week I finished Kingdom Hearts just in time to get The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (woot!). Ah, video games–such a good time, such a good waste of time. Who else thinks FFX-2 needs to come out faster? 

Well, in the meantime, at least there's all our beloved fics to read. ^^; Hope you like this one!

*           *            *

Chapter 18

The Pendant

The hut Lulu and Rikku shared in the village by the sea was the perfect size for two women, but with Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri crammed inside, perched on every available surface, "crowded" was an understatement.

"Don' ever let nobody git you scared a' death, 'cause it really ain't that bad," Jecht was explaining wisely to Wakka and Rikku, his fascinated audience. "I mean, the Farplane's a nice place t' be, ya know? Nothin' t' worry 'bout, just one big ocean of happiness–"

"Doesn't it get boring?" Rikku said frankly.

Jecht blinked. "'Course not. It's the Farplane. The Farplane don't get borin'."

"But if it's just one big ocean of happiness and nothing ever changes, how could it not get boring?" Rikku persisted.

Jecht scratched his head, perplexed. "Ah, can't explain it, really," he admitted. "You jest gotta see fer yerself. Hopefully not soon," he added with a laugh.

"...and things simply fell apart after the fall of Bevelle and the priests." In a corner opposite Jecht and his audience, Lulu was busily catching Auron up on Spira as Kimahri listened attentively. "I don't think anyone realized what influence they had over the ruling bodies of Spira. It was an oligarchy if I ever saw one. Afterwards the states were almost in panic, but they threw together a parliament of sorts in Luca and let the government grow from that. Now we have a representative democracy, or the beginnings of one in any case, with representatives from the major cities and islands all over Spira, excepting Bevelle, who rule themselves. We don't bother them and they don't bother us. Of course, this Yevon Order is of some worry–"

At that moment the door opened a crack, and Tidus stuck his head in. "Is this a private party, or can anyone come?" he asked cheerfully.

For a moment there was complete and utter silence. The stillness was abruptly broken by Rikku, who flew from her seat to fling her arms around Tidus's neck. "You stupid _jerk!" _she yelled, and promptly burst into tears.

"There's nothing to _cry_ about," Tidus told her, though he hugged her just as hard as she hugged him.

"There's plenty to cry about!" Rikku sobbed, then abruptly let go of him and flew out the door, wailing.

  


To everyone's surprise Lulu jumped up and hugged Tidus in a similar matter, though without the crying, and fled after Rikku.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron inquired, breaking the silence. 

"Oh...she's outside." Tidus jerked his thumb toward the door. "She told me, 'I'll just wait out here, it's you they want to see.'"              

Auron nodded. "I'll go say hello, then, excuse me–" He elbowed politely past Tidus and left. Kimahri also left without explanation. Jecht hesitated for a moment, then followed, leaving Tidus and Wakka to size each other up. For a while there was silence.

"You been gone a while, brudda," Wakka said at last. "We missed you."

"I know," Tidus said, unusually quiet. "Wakka, I'm sorry I left."

Wakka blinked at him. "You should tell de girls dat, not me."

"No, I should tell you," Tidus said stubbornly. "The girls don't need to hear it. They already know. I made you lose another–" He hesitated.

"Family member?" Wakka suggested. To Tidus's immense relief, he was grinning. "You're right, you n' me are like bruddas. Dat's why I forgive you. Can't stay mad at family, ya?"

"Thanks," Tidus said quietly. 

"No problem. Although," Wakka said thoughtfully, "if you wanna make it up to me, dere is someting you can do."

"Anything," Tidus said immediately.

Wakka grinned. "Play Blitzball for my team?"

Tidus blinked at him, then smiled despite himself. "I'm probably out of practice," he pointed out.

"We can make up for dat," Wakka countered.

Tidus grinned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

*           *            *

Auron and Jecht found Yuna outside the hut, on one of the walkways facing the ocean, humming quietly to herself. She sensed, rather than heard, their approach, and turned to face them. She didn't look at all surprised.

"Tidus told me you'd come back," she explained as if they'd asked, her voice unsteady. "I guess he thought I'd had enough surprises for one day. Although, I sort of knew already...I had a dream a long time ago, you see. It was what influenced me to start looking for him. I heard you and my father, talking about coming back."

"You dreamed truthfully," Auron told her. "That happened. I remember."

"Yes," Yuna said softly, "and my father didn't want to come back." She swallowed, then added, "How is he? Is he happy in the Farplane with Mother?"

Auron nodded. "He's very happy."

  


Yuna smiled bravely, though her lips quivered. "I'm glad."

"He wanted us to tell you that he loves you," Auron said, "and that he's very proud of you. No father could be more proud of his daughter."

"Oh. See, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," explained Yuna, looking as though she were about to do just that. She drew in a long, unsteady breath, however, and managed to get herself under control. "It's so good to see you. Both of you," she added, her eyes finding Jecht.                             

Jecht pushed past Auron and hesitantly approached her. "Damn," he said, sounding choked up. "I remember when you were _this_ tall." He held a hand level with his waist.

Yuna smiled. "It's been fifteen years, hasn't it, Sir Jecht? Disregarding our last meeting, of course," she added anxiously.

"If it's all the same, I'd like t' disregard that forever," Jecht said passionately. "An' none a' that 'sir' crap, alright? Call me Jecht."

Auron elbowed him. "'That sir crap?'" he echoed, the crude words alien on his cultured tongue. "Watch your mouth when you're talking to a lady."

"It doesn't matter," Yuna insisted. "Sir Je–I mean, Jecht is who he is, after all." She smiled shakily. "It's so good to have the two of you back."

"And Tidus?" Auron prodded, hiding a smile as Yuna blushed.

"Of course." She looked at Jecht with open curiosity. "Was he happy? When you returned from the Farplane, I mean?"

Jecht considered that. "Depends on how you define 'happy,'" he said evenly after a moment. When Yuna looked at him, puzzled, he shrugged. "Let's jest say he was happy t'see Auron."

Yuna's face fell. "Oh. You're not getting along?"

"They weren't," Auron replied for Jecht. "Lately, however, they've been frolicking like spring lambs in one another's presence."

"I ain't frolickin' like nothin'!" Jecht squawked, outraged.

Auron grinned. "They get along fine these days."

*           *            *

With the promise of Tidus to play on his team, Wakka became possessed of a familiar manic training energy, so Tidus resigned himself to a bout of practice with a ball provided by the village children. Yuna stood on the walkway with Lulu and Jecht and watched, the former standing serenely on Yuna's right, the latter fidgeting anxiously at her left.

"Did you want to play too, Jecht?" Yuna asked, guessing the reason for his impatience.

"They need to practice," he said evasively.

But it seemed Tidus noticed as well; he glanced back a few times, then turned to Wakka and said something. Wakka nodded and Tidus looked back.

"Want to play, Dad?" he called.

  


"Yer numbers'll be uneven," Jecht said anxiously, already straying toward the stairs that led down to the beach.

"Not with me!" said a cheerful voice. Yuna, Lulu, and Jecht turned to see Rikku behind them on the walkway, dressed in a very revealing two-piece bathing garment. She grinned broadly and strutted past them down the stairs. "Coming?" she called to Jecht. He hesitated for a moment, then followed.

"You play?" Tidus asked Rikku, surprised.

"Yep," she said proudly, wading waist-deep into the surf. Tidus tossed her the ball and she bounced it on her head a few times, like a porpoise. "Wakka's been teaching me when we're home on Besaid. I'm not professional yet, but the Aurochs say I'm getting better all the time."

Tidus shrugged. "Works for me. Right, Wakka?" Wakka remained silent, staring at Rikku. Tidus nudged him. "Wakka?"

He blinked. "Wha? Oh–oh, right. Um, yeah, we can play. Um, let's make goals and, um, and teams–"

They all stared at him, even Yuna and Lulu. None of them could remember the last time they'd heard Wakka babble.

"Alright, I'll take the girl," Jecht offered, catching the ball as Rikku tossed it to him.

"Rikku," she said helpfully.

"Rikku," Jecht echoed, nodding. He grinned. "Now we got a game."

Tidus grinned back, fiercely. "You're going down, old man."

"Hah! You _wish!"_

"Boys and their toys," Lulu murmured to Yuna as the game began, rolling her eyes. "And Rikku, of course."

Yuna smiled. "I'm glad they're all getting along. I wasn't worried about Tidus, but Jecht..."

"Why?" Lulu said practically. "He's very charming."

"I know," Yuna said shyly. "I'm glad they've returned. All of them."

"So am I," Lulu said with a rare smile. "By the way, Kimahri was looking for you."

"Oh," Yuna said sheepishly, "I never even said hello to him. I've been so distracted–"

"I'm sure he'll understand," Lulu assured her.

So Yuna left and went to seek out Kimahri. She finally found him huddled beneath one of the stilted huts, enjoying the cool shade. Kimahri avoided sun when he could, already snug in his shaggy blue fur. He stood watching the ocean, tail waving behind him, but turned as she approached. Yuna was abruptly caught up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello, Kimahri," she squeaked. After a moment the Ronso released her, and she was able to breathe again.

"Little Yuna," Kimahri rumbled, petting her hair affectionately. "Kimahri is happy to see."

  


Yuna beamed up at him. "I'm happy to see you too, Kimahri. How was your visit to Mount Gagazet?"

"Good trip. Kimahri make new statue. Bring present for Yuna." He dug around in a leather pouch as Yuna eagerly held out her hands, like a small child brimming with anticipation. Every year when Kimahri went to Gagazet to honor the fallen Ronso, he brought Yuna a crafted chunk of stone from the statue he built. Last year it had been a tiny granite figurine, carved painstakingly into the shape of a mountain wolf.

Kimahri held a hand over hers and deposited his gift into her palms. "This year special," he said mysteriously, smiling. Curious, Yuna examined her present.

"Oh, Kimahri," she gasped softly.

It was a necklace of a leather thong and a tiny pendant made of a gleaming black stone. The pendant was carved into the sign of the Zanarkand Abes, the same sort of pendant Tidus wore on a chain around his neck.

"I can't believe you did this," Yuna whispered. "This is more than I ever–" He voice caught and she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Kimahri nodded, pleased, and tied the necklace around Yuna's slim throat, his large fingers surprisingly dexterous. Yuna tucked the pendant into her shirt.

"I'll show him later," she confided to Kimahri. "Right now I'd like–I'd like to keep this close to my heart. For just a little while."                    

Kimahri understood. He pressed his muzzle to her forehead in a kiss, and they remained for a while in the shade, watching their friends play in the sea. No words were exchanged, nor were they needed.

*           *            *

Jecht and Rikku gave Wakka and Tidus a thorough thrashing, and were still gloating about it as the afternoon wore into the evening. "This chick's _good,_" Jecht said affectionately of Rikku, his new friend. "You kids oughta let 'er play on yer team, maybe you'd win a game or two." He guffawed loudly.

Rikku protested that she wasn't good enough for the Aurochs, looking immensely pleased that Jecht had suggested it nonetheless. Disgruntled, Tidus and Wakka rolled the ball around in the sand for a while, then recovered enough to help the other two build a bonfire on the beach. Auron and Lulu eventually joined the crowd, followed by Yuna and Kimahri. Rikku disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared dragging Brother along.

"No way!" Tidus exclaimed when he saw the Al Bhed, leaping to his feet. "Is that you, Brother?"

Brother grinned at the sight of him. _"Fimlusa pylg," _he said with a friendly clap on the shoulder.

Rikku introduced him to Jecht, and Brother joined their circle. The eight of them sat around the fire, eating and talking well into the night. Rikku told ghost stories in Al Bhed that no one could understand but Brother. Several village children came by to hear Jecht's hilarious anecdotes of his memories of Zanarkand and Braska's pilgrimage. Tidus and Wakka alternately listened and argued Blitzball tactics, while Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri ignored them all, immersed in a discussion of Spira's new government, culture, and customs. Yuna simply sat and listened to it all, content to do no more. It felt wonderful to be a group again.

Finally around midnight, when Rikku drifted off to sleep leaning against Jecht, they all decided it might be time to go to bed. They went their separate ways, back to the many guesthouses provided by their generous hosts.

  


Alone in her room, Yuna immediately changed into nightclothes and went to bed. She was immensely tired, but for some reason unable to sleep. She didn't know what it was–the bed was comfortable, the room quiet, the sound of the waves lulling, yet something kept her awake still. Tired and anxious, she tossed and turned for a while, then finally sat up with an exasperated sigh.

She drew her knees to her chest and stared into the darkness for a long time. Why was she so restless? Why now, when she thought she had finally found some peace? She sighed wearily and, as if the motion were born of instinct, put a hand to her throat. Her fingers snagged the leather thong around her neck, brushing over the cool black stone of the pendant.

Suddenly she knew what she needed to do. Without another moment of hesitation, she slid out of bed, changed into her normal clothes, and left her room to seek out Tidus.

*           *            *

To be continued.

*           *            *

Translations

_Fimlusa pylg_ – Welcome back


	19. The Long Night

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Yikes! Not another chapter with romance! ::hides:: Well, my weekly updates idea didn't work out too well, but it wasn't my fault, I swear! FF.net wasn't working. :'-( But it's all better now, which is good.

  


I'm writing this story and just starting my new Zelda fic at the same time, but this of course takes precedence, and the other one probably won't be uploaded until I've finished this. On top of that I have a creative writing portfolio to fill out for college. x.x Ay carumba.

  


On a much happier note–I was accepted into my first choice of colleges, SUNY Purchase! ^_^V This makes me very happy. I'm in as an undeclared major–the aforementioned writing portfolio is for Purchase, which they need to review before deciding whether or not I can study creative writing. Keep your fingers crossed for me! I was also accepted into Ithaca, which I'm visiting this Saturday.

  


Anyway, back to FFX fics. Here's mine again. ^^ Enjoy!

  


***

  


Chapter 19

The Long Night

  


For a long time Yuna stared at the door of the small, stilted hut in which Tidus slept. He had the room to himself, she knew–most of them did, except for Rikku, who didn't like sleeping alone and shared a dwelling with Lulu. She was suddenly nervous again, and had half a mind to leave, but her fingers found the pendant at her throat once more. For some reason it steadied her; she held it for a moment, then tucked it beneath the collar of her shirt and knocked softly on the door.

  


A few moments passed and she heard nothing. She was just starting to think that she hadn't knocked loudly enough, and wondering if she had the courage to knock again, when a groggy voice said, "Coming." She waited, heart pounding. Her wait was brief; the door swung open and Tidus stood in the threshold, blinking sleepily, wearing his regular clothes–he probably didn't have any other, Yuna knew. He was awake and alert the moment he saw her.

  


"Yuna?" He ran a hand through his hair, blinked, and looked at her again. 

  


"Hi," Yuna said stupidly, unable to think of anything else. She was beginning to feel very foolish.

  


"Hello," he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Something the matter?"

  


She bit her lip, unable to think of a reply. Tidus looked at her with real concern. "What's wrong, Yuna?"

  


"It's...it's nothing, really," she said hesitantly. "Maybe I should just come back in the morning..." She made as if to move away, but Tidus grabbed her wrist.

  


"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked seriously, his eyes on hers.

  


"It's really not important," she began, then stopped. "I mean...if you don't mind..."

  


Immediately he released her wrist and stepped back, holding the door open for her. "Come on in," he offered, adding with a lopsided grin, "Not like I was doing anything that can't be interrupted."

  


Despite herself she smiled, moving hesitantly through the doorway. Tidus closed the door and flicked on a lamp, throwing the dark guesthouse into relief. Like hers it was simply furnished, with a single small table, two chairs, and a bed. Seashells covered the mantle above the small hearth; the window was thrown open to admit the sea-scented air.

  


They looked at each other uncertainly for a moment, then Tidus smiled. "Do you want to sit?"

  


"Sure." Yuna hesitated for a moment, then sank down onto the bed. Tidus pulled up one of the chairs and sat facing her, and for a while there was silence.

  


Finally Tidus said quietly, "What did you want to say?"

  


Yuna licked her lips. "I-I need to talk." She hesitated. "Please don't interrupt me once I begin, because I don't think–I don't think I'll be able to start again."

  


Tidus nodded, his eyes betraying his worry. He watched her intently, waiting.

  


Yuna stared down at her lap, avoiding his gaze, and began to talk.

  


"After Sin disappeared and you left Spira, everything happened so fast that I barely had time to think. The priests fell out of power almost immediately, because everyone knew the sins they had committed. There were riots in Bevelle, and the temples were sieged. The heads of state from Kilika, Besaid, Luca, and Guadosalam, plus Cid and a few more Al Bhed, gathered in Luca to try and form a new ruling body and restore harmony in Spira. 

  


"At first there were a lot of disagreements and quarrels. The Guado and the Al Bhed were at each other's throats. Besaid and Kilika were angry that they weren't receiving aid for the riots at their respective temples, but no one had any troops to spare. There was chaos for quite a while. No one knew what to do.

  


"The rest of us, in the meantime–your friends, the ones that were left–we wandered aimlessly around Spira for a while, staying away from the centers of the conflict. We went to Bikanel Island, but we were there for barely a day before a group of representatives came from Luca. They all but kidnapped us and dragged us back to the city. They begged me for help–it seemed the people of Spira wanted me as their voice. They told me I was the only one that the people had faith in. What could I do?

  


"That's how more than a year passed. I met with the heads of state in Luca every week. I traveled everywhere in Spira, talking with people, sharing their hopes and wishes–I even managed to stop the riots in the temples. I suppose the people of Spira really did trust me.

  


"Eventually the government grew stable. The major settlements of Spira elected people to represent them in the parliament at Luca, and that's how our representative democracy began. After a while it became clear that I wasn't needed anymore. The parliament was sorry to see me go, but I was tired of government work. Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, and I returned to Besaid."

  


Yuna hesitated, briefly, then continued softly, "I think that may have been a mistake. Besaid is so peaceful and quiet. I liked it before my pilgrimage, but afterward...it was a little too quiet. I had too many hard memories, and little else to occupy my mind. I began to dream–" She paused again, licking dry lips. "A few months ago, when we went to Luca for the Blitzball season, I had a dream about Auron, Jecht, and my father. They talked about you. They said the Fayth had brought you back from the dreamworld. When I woke, I thought–I _knew–_it was somehow real. I told the others I wanted to look for you. They understood. We left to search. When I began to think you could be back in Spira–when I began to think of you again, after years of trying to–to forget–"

  


At this her voice caught in her throat, and she found herself unable to continue. She could feel herself trembling. After a moment or two Tidus took her hands in his.

  


"Go on," he said, very quietly.

Yuna nodded jerkily, swallowed, and continued, her voice somewhat hoarse.

  


"I had these–these things–well, Lulu calls them waking dreams, but they were hallucinations, really. Lulu told me that they are created out of our loneliness and pain, for the people we've loved and lost–you see, I dreamed of you." Yuna kept her eyes fixed on the floor, unable to even think of meeting his gaze. "I dreamt when I was awake. They were very, very real. You would come to me, and–and we would talk about–oh, I don't know, little things. Unimportant things. All that mattered was that you were there. That's what I believed, in the throes of the dreams–but when they released me, you were always gone."

  


For a moment there was silence, heavy and painful, but Yuna quickly went on, desperate to fill it.

  


"I didn't tell anyone about the dreams at first, but eventually Lulu and Rikku found out. Brother knows, too–he witnessed one back on Bikanel Island. I don't know if the girls told Wakka. I never spoke about them, except with Lulu one time. I didn't want to remember. We kept looking for you, but the hallucinations didn't go away. I thought–I thought they were warning me, somehow, telling me that I was just getting my hopes up. After a while I started to believe that this was true." She swallowed and added helplessly, "I didn't mean to, but it was so hard. I tried my best. I tried to be strong, and to have faith, but–nothing happened, and after a while it seemed so pointless...I gave up," she finished miserably. "I needed to tell you. I need to tell you–to tell you I'm sorry."

  


Again the silence weighed down on her, heavy on her shoulders. At last Yuna dared to look up into Tidus's face–and amazingly, he was smiling.

  


"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

  


She blinked. "Oh...okay."

  


They went down to the beach, where the moon cast a silver shimmer over the black sea, and wandered north for a while without speaking, away from the village. Yuna breathed in the sea-scented air and let it steady her nerves. She liked it out here by the ocean much better than any indoor place, where she always seemed to feel cramped and claustrophobic.

  


Eventually Tidus stopped walking and stood silently, staring out at the sea. Yuna stopped as well and waited, waves curling about her ankles. He looked as though he had something to say, but couldn't find the words.

  


At last he spoke. "Remember that time in Macalania?" he asked, turning his gaze to her.

  


She blushed a little. "In the lake?"

  


"That's right." Tidus hesitated for a moment, looking almost sheepish. "Actually, I kind of wanted to apologize for that, but it never came up..."

  


Her blush deepened. "You don't need to apologize."

"All right, but there is something I want to say about it." He paused again, briefly, then went on, "I never really...planned that, you know? It just happened. I saw you there, and you were in so much pain..." He regarded her quietly for a moment. "I wanted–I wanted to take that pain away from you, Yuna."

  


"I know," she whispered. 

  


He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're so strong, Yuna," he said quietly. "Even when it all seems impossible, you keep going. I don't know how you manage it, but you do. I've always admired you for that. But..." He brushed a strand of air away from her eyes, his fingers lingering at her cheek. "Everyone falters, every now and then. Do you really think it was so terrible of you to give up on me for one brief instant? I don't."

  


"But it _was _terrible," Yuna protested. "You're the one person I've always had faith in. To give that up so easily–"

  


"Means you're human," Tidus finished for her, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Let me be your support again, Yuna. Let me take the pain from you."

  


"I don't deserve you," she whispered, clinging to his shoulders. "I don't deserve your–your love."

  


"No." He slid his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. "No, you deserve better than me. But..." He kissed her passionately, and she clung hard to him, wanting to stay like that forever.

  


"I'll never leave you again, Yuna," he said huskily when they parted. "Never."

  


Tentatively she slid her arms around his neck. "Promise?"

  


"I promise." His fingers sifted through her hair, then glided lightly down her throat until they found the leather thong about her neck. "What's this?" he asked, glancing down at her throat. 

  


Yuna suddenly realized that the pendant was showing and pulled away, covering it with her fingers. "It's–it's nothing," she said, embarrassed. "It's just something Kimahri made for me while you were traveling with him."

  


He smiled at her, making her heart melt. "Can I see it?"

  


Hesitantly she let go of the pendant, and he caught it in his fingers, examining it in the moonlight. A very odd expression suddenly appeared on his face. Yuna stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

  


"Tidus?" she said, a bit nervously.

  


He let go of the pendant and met her eyes, looking so serious that Yuna was almost frightened. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

  


"Nothing. I–" He hesitated, and she could see him swallow. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you."

  


"Oh," Yuna said, hardly relieved, for she hadn't heard the question yet and he looked so grave. "Please, what is it?"

  


Tidus looked down at his feet and began pacing, wading through the ankle-deep waves. "It's probably too sudden. Not that it hasn't been a while in coming, mind." He hesitated, chewing his lip. "See, the more time I spend in Spira, the more I realize that my future here is pretty solid. It's not like I could be whisked away at any second like last time, and Sin's not around to accidentally step on me or something...I mean, you know, I guess I'll be here for the rest of my life."

  


Yuna nodded, watching him. 

  


"It's not a bad feeling," he went on quietly. "In fact, it's what I've wanted for a long time. But if my past experiences have taught me anything, it's that we don't have all the time in the world." He looked up, meeting her eyes. "I want–I want to be with you every moment that we have, Yuna."

  


"Me too," she whispered, unable to look away from him.

  


He nodded, looking a bit pale but determined. "So...I wanted to ask you..."

  


Abruptly he stopped talking, looking past her, his eyes widening with shock. Yuna whirled around and let out a gasp, pressing her hands to her mouth.

  


An entire line of uniformed and armed soldiers stood just a few yards away from them up shore on the beach, rifles aimed directly at them. Every one of them was grim-faced, eyes glinting coldly as they spread out to surround them in a semi-circle, cutting off any means of escape.

  


"Warrior monks from Bevelle," Yuna said dazedly. 

  


She felt Tidus slip his hand into hers, and gripped in instinctively, wondering how they were going to get out of this alive.

* * *

  


To be continued.


	20. The Missing Lovers

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Argh is right!! I feel so terrible for leaving you guys hanging for so long, especially after I promised weekly updates. Well, I guess that idea is out unless I write a whole lot in the next week (which I might, seeing as how I'm on spring break and all). But I've fallen really behind on chapters so I might have to slow down a little. Oh well. Only a few left anyway.

  


So here's the next chapter, with an extended Hime note on the bottom that you might find interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

  


Chapter 20

The Missing Lovers

  


"Lulu. Hey, Lulu, wake up."

  


The woman merely sighed and turned over, so Rikku went to the window and threw open the shades, letting the bright morning sunlight fall directly on Lulu's face. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she ordered, shaking Lulu's shoulder. "It's morning! And Tidus and Yunie are missing!"

  


Lulu finally opened her eyes and looked blearily at Rikku. "What are you on about?" she said sleepily. "Who's missing?"

  


"Tidus and Yunie!" Rikku repeated exasperatedly. "They're both gone but all of their stuff is still here, and the beds are unmade. They must have gone out last night and never came back. You don't suppose something happened to them, do you?" she added anxiously.

  


Lulu rolled her eyes. "Rikku, they've been separated for five years, were just reunited, and they both disappeared for the night. Put two and two together."

  


"Oh." Rikku suddenly began to giggle, covering her mouth with her hands. "You don't think...?"

  


"Well, I doubt they're off somewhere having tea," Lulu said dryly, throwing back the covers as Rikku burst into schoolgirlish laughter.

  


Everyone else seemed to share Lulu's view, so they decided to wait in the village for Yuna and Tidus to return. All except Brother.

  


"I'm going back to Bikanel," he told Rikku in Al Bhed as the crew began loading up their boat. "You girls are safe now, and Dad probably needs all the help he can get with fixing the airship. So I'll say goodbye, little sister." He gave her a hug and ruffled her hair affectionately, then turned toward the gangway.

  


Rikku bit her lip, then abruptly burst out, "You want to get away from Yuna, don't you?"

  


Brother's back stiffened, then he turned to her again, smiling rather sheepishly. "It's that obvious?"

  


Rikku nodded. "I've known since we met you in Guadosalam, I think."

  


Brother hesitated, then asked, "What about Yuna?"

  


"Oh, she doesn't know anything," Rikku said dismissively. "She's so dense."

  


"That's probably for the best," he said quietly. "She's happy now. Who am I to ruin that for her?"

  


"I'm sorry," Rikku said uncertainly, but Brother waved her off.

  


"I'll be fine. Just..." 

  


He hesitated again, and Rikku prodded, "What?"

  


"Just tell him for me...tell Tidus...to take care of her, okay? That's all."

  


"I will," Rikku promised. 

  


"Good. And take care of yourself, too." Brother regarded her for a moment, then smiled. "Yuna's not the only dense person around here, you know."

  


"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Rikku demanded shrilly, but Brother had already ascended the gangway. He gave her a salute, then ordered the crew to cast off.

  


"Bye," Rikku said softly, watching the ship pull out of the harbor.

  


"What's Brudda leaving for?" a familiar voice suddenly asked, and Rikku jumped.

  


"Wakka! You scared me!"

  


"Sorry," he said casually. "So why's he going?"

  


"Oh...he wants to help our dad work on the airship," Rikku said loyally. "He'd rather be where he's useful."

  


"I getcha. I guess he doesn't need to protect you girls anymore, huh? 'Cause all de boys are here now, I mean," he added with an infuriating grin.

  


Rikku glared at him. "Don't you push my buttons, or you'll regret it!"

  


Wakka's grin broadened, and he tossed Rikku the Blitzball he'd been carrying under one arm. "You up for a game? I swear, if I hear Lulu and Auron's old-folks talk for anudder second, I'll go nuts."

  


"Better not let Lulu hear you calling her 'old folks,'" Rikku said with a laugh as they headed down to the beach. "She'd rip you limb from limb."

  


They played a game, or as close to one as they could get with two people, then eventually got tired and ended up throwing the ball back and forth in the surf. "It's my off season anyway," Wakka commented by way of explanation.

  


A quarter of an hour later, Kimahri came wandering by on the beach. He was on all fours, muzzle close to the sand. Rikku and Wakka stopped what they were doing and stared at him, trying to remember when they'd last seen Kimahri move like that.

  


"Kimahri?" Rikku called. "What're you doing?"

  


Kimahri's gleaming orange eyes flickered to them. "Tracking scent," he said shortly. "Waves wash it away, make hard to follow." Without another word he moved stealthily up the beach, heading north.

  


Rikku looked at Wakka. "What was that about?"

  


He shrugged. "Dunno."

  


Another quarter of an hour passed, then Kimahri suddenly reappeared on the beach in front of them, looking grim.

  


"Bad news," he said when they looked at him. "Yuna and Tidus gone."

  


Wakka dropped the ball. "G-gone? What d'you mean, dey're gone?"

  


"Kimahri track their scent north. Then there more scents. Men, with weapons. All scents go north." Kimahri paused briefly, then added grimly, "To Bevelle."

  


"What?" Rikku said stunned. "You don't mean–they were _ambushed?"_

  


Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri think so."

  


Wakka and Rikku stared at each other in shock. "What do we do now?" Wakka ventured at last.

  


Rikku bit her lip. "We'd better find everyone and tell them what we know. Let's split up," she ordered as she and Wakka waded up to the beach. "Find the others and meet in Lulu's and my hut in ten minutes."

  


"Dis is bad," Wakka said grimly, and Rikku and Kimahri agreed.

* * *

  


Their captors dragged them through the dark of Macalania Forest, to the city of Bevelle as the early morning glow tinted the sky pink. Into the heart of the city and the Palace of Saint Bevelle, through countless corridors and stairways, deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of caverns that lay beneath the city. 

  


"Why don't you tell us where the hell you're taking us?" Tidus snarled to their grim-faced captors, who'd said barely a word since their arrest on the beach. They'd bound Tidus's hands behind his back but left Yuna alone, obviously considering her less of a threat.

  


"Please," Yuna said quietly, trying to reason. "There has to have been some mistake."

  


"There was no mistake," said one of their guards, leering at her. "We have our orders, so I suggest you keep your pretty mouth shut."

  


"Don't you _dare _talk to her like that," Tidus said murderously. One of the guards slapped him hard with the back of his hand. "Oh, that's manly of you," he taunted sardonically. "I bet you feel real big, hitting a bound man–" The guard struck him again, harder, and Tidus spit blood from his mouth. "Hit me again, why don't you?"

  


"Tidus, _stop!" _Yuna cried as the guard raised his hand again. "Please!"

  


Tidus looked at her for a moment, then averted his gaze and shut his mouth, the muscles in his jaw clenching.

  


"Move on," snapped the guard who had hit Tidus, rubbing his knuckles.

  


They continued on through the labyrinthian halls of the palace, going deeper and deeper into the earth. The deeper they went the paler Yuna became. Tidus kept an eye on her, not liking the pallid color of her cheeks and the fine sheen of perspiration that coated her forehead.

  


At last they reached a locked and barred iron door on one of the lowest levels of the palace. A warrior monk standing guard at the door rose to meet them.

  


"More prisoners for the dungeons," reported the guard who appeared to be their captors' leader.

  


"Fresh ones, huh?" The monk smirked, looking Yuna over from head to toe. "This one's not bad looking, either."

  


"You wouldn't dare," Tidus told him, his voice very soft and very dangerous.

  


"These ones are special," their guard said brusquely. "You're not to touch 'em." He glowered at the monk. "Are you opening up, or are we gonna stand here all day?"

  


The warrior monk muttered something under his breath as he produced a ring of keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and stood back, and the guards escorted Tidus and Yuna through.

  


It immediately became apparent that they were in a dungeon, heading down a narrow walkway between rows of small, barred cages, most containing people. The prisoners inside were dirty and emaciated, dressed in rags, their hair a dirty, tangled mess. One woman looked quickly up as they passed by, her eyes dark and wild, and began screaming in plain Al Bhed.

  


"Holy Fayth," Yuna whispered, all the blood draining from her face. Their captors ignored the Al Bhed woman, dragging Tidus and Yuna on.

  


They stopped beside the last cage, and as a guard unlocked it Yuna glanced to the cell opposite them. A lone man was sitting in it on a dirty cot, staring blankly into space.

  


Yuna abruptly let out a sharp gasp. _"O'aka?"_

  


The man glanced up sharply. His mouth fell open and he leapt across the cell, wrapping his hands around the bars. "Lady Yuna?" he cried. "Tidus? What in the name of unholy Sin is you two doing 'ere?"

  


Yuna opened her mouth to reply, but one of their guards produced a short, narrow black club and abruptly struck O'aka's knuckles with a loud crack. O'aka cursed savagely and let go of the bars, stumbling back into his cell.

  


"No talking," the guard snarled.

  


"You bastard–" Tidus leapt at the guard, livid with rage, but another grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the cell. They shoved Yuna in after him, then slammed the door shut, locked it, and left.

  


Yuna knelt beside Tidus and touched his lip where he was bleeding, healing the wound in an instant. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

  


"I'm fine," Tidus muttered. "O'aka–"

  


Yuna spun on her heel and went to stand at the bars of their cell, peering worriedly at O'aka. "O'aka? Are you all right?"

  


The man sat on his cot again, cradling his injured hand. "Bastard broke my fingers," he said in a voice taut with pain. 

  


"Can you move them?" Yuna demanded.

  


O'aka tried and winced as his fingers curled. "Yeah, but it 'urts like bloody 'ell."

  


"They're not broken then," Yuna said helpfully. "Just bruised. Stand still and I'll heal them for you."

  


O'aka looked at her, surprised. "Can you do it from there, then?"

  


"Of course. Let me concentrate for a moment." Yuna closed her eyes, letting healing warmth flow through the air between her and O'aka. This was easy magic–the body _wanted_ to heal, and she merely speeded up the process. Summoning aeons, shooting a gun–those things were hard.

  


When she opened her eyes O'aka was flexing his fingers. "That's better," he said. "Thanks."

  


"Of course." Yuna swayed where she stood, suddenly drained, and Tidus took her hand and drew her down beside him on their own cot. 

  


"You don't look so good," he said worriedly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

  


"I don't feel so good," Yuna mumbled, her face tinted a pale green. "I don't like small, closed spaces." At least they had a window in the wall above their cot, small and square and barred, through which sea-scented air drifted.

  


Tidus stood on the cot to look out the window, wrapping his hands around the bars. "I can see the ocean below us," he reported, "but I can't look straight down."

  


"We're in a cliff on the sea," O'aka said helpfully. "The palace is situated right on top of the cliff, and there's a whole network of caverns carved below it. The sea flows in through some caves into the lowest level."

  


"That must be where the purification is," Yuna remarked. "The Fayth's cloister is somewhere down here too."

  


"Big 'elp the Fayth 'ave been," O'aka said bitterly, "leaving us locked up in 'ere like this."

  


"I don't think they knew," Yuna said quietly. "They went to sleep."

  


"Speaking of which, just how did you get locked up here, O'aka?" Tidus demanded.

  


For a moment the man stared at the far wall in silence. "It was all well for a while," he said at last. "After Lady Yuna banished Sin, they let me leave Bevelle. Me brother Wantz n' me started a merchant business together. Then one day a group of warrior monks ambushed us–said they were sent by the 'igh priestess to imprison Spira's traitors."

  


_"What?" _Tidus yelled. "What the hell are they trying to pull? If anything, _they're _the traitors!"

  


"Trying telling it to them," O'aka said disgustedly. "We fought 'em like mad, me n' Wantz, but there were too many. They killed me brother and threw me in here." He paused for a moment, then added quietly, "I've been here for two years, I have."

  


Tidus and Yuna stared at him, speechless. "O'aka, if I'd have known..." Yuna said at last, dumbfounded. "I'm so sorry."

  


O'aka waved her off. "You're not to blame. 'Ow was you supposed to know? It's me own fault for being so careless."

  


"That damn priestess," Tidus spat. "What the hell is she trying to pull?"

  


Yuna looked at him, surprised. "You know her?"

  


"Wish I didn't," Tidus said bitterly. "When Auron and Kimahri and my dad and me were traveling through Macalania, a group of her soldiers ambushed us and dragged us here. Then we met _her, _and she apologized, told us to look for you with the Al Bhed, and let us go, no questions asked. Do you know her?"

  


"I think I do," Yuna said, troubled. "We met her in Guadosalam. She was the one who told us to look for you in Macalania. But–" She hesitated, biting her lip. "She seemed so–so sincere. Why would she help us if she was going to arrest us?"

  


"She's a crafty one," O'aka put in. "Got her own plans, you know? Can't trust a word she says, that Miralesca."

  


Yuna stared at him. "Miralesca?"

  


O'aka shrugged. "S'what she calls herself. Said she's a descendant of Yunalesca."

  


Tidus watched Yuna. "You didn't know?" he asked quietly. "I mean, she's practically Yunalesca's twin. Unless you met someone else–"

  


"No," Yuna said softly. "No, I did meet her. Rikku said she thought she was familiar, and so did I. But I didn't think–I don't know why I didn't think–"

  


"What did she say her name was?" Tidus asked.

  


"Mirana. She said her name was Mirana." Yuna raised her eyes to meet Tidus's. "I don't understand this. Has she been...has she been following her own devices from the beginning? Has she been deceiving us all along? What in the world could she want with us?"

  


"What in the world could she want with all these prisoners?" O'aka asked. They looked at him; his eyes were dark and flat as he stared at the wall of his cell. "What would she want with a merchant, loads of Al Bhed, and a few other people who 'elped Lady Yuna along 'er journey? Why call 'em traitors and lock 'em in 'ere to rot for years? You see 'er, you ask 'er that for me. Ask 'er what crime the traitors of Spira committed."

* * *

  


Kimahri, Rikku, and Wakka explained the situation to Auron, Lulu, and Jecht in as little words as possible, their explanation brief because there was little to tell.

  


"So we don't really know what happened," Auron surmised when they'd finished. "We know that Tidus and Yuna left the village sometime during the night, wandered up the beach, were ambushed by armed men and taken north."

  


"Right," Rikku confirmed.

  


"How far did you follow their scent?" Lulu asked Kimahri.

  


"To heart of Macalania," Kimahri replied. "Scent goes north on path to Bevelle."

  


"Ain't it obvious enough?" Jecht demanded, looking furious. "A bunch of those filthy priests kidnapped Yuna an' my kid an' dragged 'em to Bevelle."

  


"Yes, it's obvious what has happened," Auron acknowledged. "What isn't obvious is _why _it happened. For what reason would Tidus and Yuna be arrested?"

  


"I'll give you one," Rikku snapped. "Tidus and Yunie deserve the most credit for destroying Sin out of all of us, and those disgusting _bneacdc–"_ She put a world of scorn into the word, "decided that it's time to get revenge."

"After five years?" Lulu demanded. "That's ridiculous. Why in the world would they wait until now?"

  


"They wanted them both," Auron said shortly.

  


They all stared at him. The man slowly drew off his shaded glasses and folded them between his hands, looking very serious. "A priestess told us that we might find Yuna with the Al Bhed. Lulu said that a messenger from Bevelle told Yuna to look for Tidus in Macalania. They helped us reunite them. And then Yuna and Tidus were kidnapped."

  


"But–" Rikku began.

  


"They're not idiots," Auron interrupted. "They know Tidus went missing after Sin's defeat. They wanted them both, so they wait for both."

  


"The priests dismantled after Sin's defeat," Lulu added quietly. "But how many times over the last year or two have we heard about the Yevon Order?"

  


Auron nodded. "They've been growing in power. They have a new leader–I'd bet my life that it's that high priestess we met in Bevelle. They heard Tidus was back in Spira and went out of their way to help reunite him with Yuna, just so that they could catch them off guard. They've been waiting all this time, and now they've made their move.

  


"The question is," he added darkly, "what are they planning to do?"

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Bneacdc_ - Priests

* * *

  


_An extra note from the Hime no Argh herself– _

  


Over the last few chapters I've received a lot of inquiries into the nature of Yuna and Brother's relationship, so I've decided to take the time to clear it up a little. As the chapter you've just read confirmed, Brother does in fact "like" Yuna, very much so. You could even go as far as to call it love. But does Yuna have any idea how Brother feels, and does she feel the same way? 

  


That's a definite no. Yuna has no idea how Brother feels, and if she did, she wouldn't know what to do, because she loves Brother as a friend, and that's as far as it goes on her part. Brother knows this. He cares about Yuna's happiness, and he doesn't want anything (including himself) to interfere with Tidus and Yuna's post-reunion bliss, so he'll never act on his feelings. And that's all I can say on the matter at this point. 

  


Actually, I can at least answer this reader question...

Q: "How can Brother have a crush on Yuna? Aren't they related or something?" –Courtesy of fufufufu

  


Thank you very much for the question, I was hoping someone would comment on this. As we all know, Cid is Yuna's uncle and Rikku and Brother are his children, thus Rikku and Brother are Yuna's cousins. So yes, they are related.

  


I'm sure there's at least one or two readers who think the idea of falling in love with one's cousin is pretty gross, and that's perfectly fine. You have to consider, however, the fact that Brother and Yuna probably never even met before Yuna's pilgrimage. They don't have a family-oriented sort of relationship, and I doubt they even think of each other as cousins. Also, please keep in mind that this world is Spira, which is not necessarily governed by the same laws as our world–thus incest may be perfectly acceptable, especially in a society like the Al Bhed, who are very much like one big family (at least in this particular fanfiction, they are). 

  


Am I promoting incest? No. Am I admonishing it? That's a negatory. I'm not taking any stand right now because incest is a particularly complicated matter, and I'm just here to tell a story. I will, however, add that I don't believe people can control whom they fall in love with.

  


As always, I'd love to hear your opinions.


	21. Miralesca's Offer

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


A new day, a new chapter. I've finally gotten back on track with writing this story and things are going well. My spring break was very productive, but unfortunately it's almost over. Oh well, there's the summer coming, though I'm sure I'll be finished with the story by then. 

  


Anyway, enjoy this chapter, please do review, yadda yadda.

  


***

  


Chapter 21

Miralesca's Offer

  


Eventually Yuna drifted off to sleep, leaning on Tidus's shoulder. He kept awake, watching the morning hours pass to noon through their small window, wondering how long they would be stuck here. Would they be left to rot in here like years, like O'aka?

  


No. Their friends would know that they had disappeared by now, and they would figure out that the Yevon Order was behind it. They would come to the rescue soon, maybe even today. He had to believe this.

  


As the afternoon wore on into evening, however, it was not their friends who came, but an escort of guards. Yuna stirred as one of the guards unlocked the door to their cell.

  


"Let's go," the guard growled.

  


"Where?" Tidus demanded. 

  


"You'll find out when we get there. Let's go."

  


Tidus felt Yuna press close to him, as if afraid, and suddenly wanted to refuse, but the guards were armed with rifles and clubs. Yuna could get hurt if he fought, he knew, so he put an arm around Yuna's waist to steady her, and together they followed the guards.

  


Their escort brought them to a dark, marbled-floored room and left them there, bolting the doors shut. Recognizing the carvings of aeons on the walls, Tidus realized they were in the place where he, Auron, Jecht, and Kimahri had met the High Priestess.

  


Yuna went to examine the carvings on the walls, tracing Valefor's outline with her fingers. "I thought it was all over after we defeated Sin," she said quietly. "All this violence, this corruption. I suppose it was naive of me to hope that the world would become a better place."

  


"It _is_ a better place," Tidus protested. "People don't have to be afraid just to gather in one place anymore. Everyone can use machina, and the Al Bhed aren't scorned. People _laugh. _Of course the world is better, and that's all thanks to you."

  


"It isn't all thanks to me. It's thanks to all my friends, and especially you, Tidus." Yuna sighed. "But people like these–like the priests and that woman–"

  


The creaking of the large double doors as they swung open caught their attention, and Tidus and Yuna both looked quickly to see who the intruder was.

  


"You," Tidus snarled.

  


Miralesca's dark, glittering eyes rested on him thoughtfully for a moment, then shifted to Yuna. "So you have been reunited," she said quietly. "Congratulations."

  


"You lied," Yuna said, just as quietly. "About your name, your intentions, everything."

  


"No, I didn't," the priestess replied. "In fact, I never lied once. My name _is _Mirana–my real name. I've been calling myself Miralesca for years, in honor of my ancestor, but I was born Mirana.

  


"And I never lied about my intentions, either," she continued. "I truly did wish to see you two reunited."

  


"You just never said why," Tidus snapped.

  


She looked at him again, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Well, for that accusation I can only plead guilty."

  


"Then why?" Yuna demanded. "Why go through all the trouble to reunite us just to capture us and bring us here? Are you going to declare us traitors and leave us in our cell to rot?"

  


"I see you have been speaking with the prisoners. But they, like you, only know one half of the story. The machina generation has gone along so blissfully unaware, blind to the struggles and motivations of Yevon's followers. They do not know our desires, our designs, our reasons for what we do."

  


"Then explain it to us," Yuna said quietly.

  


Miralesca nodded. "I will tell you everything. I only hope your minds are clear enough to understand."

* * *

  


"I was born to be a priestess," Miralesca explained. "It became very clear from an early age that I resembled my ancestor, Yunalesca, almost exactly. What else was there to do for a descendant of Yunalesca living in Bevelle? They trained me in Yevon's religion from the time I could walk and talk, and considered me as a summoner candidate. Of course, before I came of age Lord Braska brought the Calm, and by the time that was over I was already a high priestess, second only to the maesters, and invaluable to the Yevon clergy.

  


"Then Sin was destroyed for good, Yevon with it, and there was no need for our religion any more. With all Spira turned against us the order began to fall apart. Seymour and Mika were dead, Kelk wanted nothing to do with Bevelle. Everyone seemed to have forgotten there was one high priestess left, and she was ready to lead.

  


"However, I was already working in the shadows long before the coming of the Eternal Calm. I do not deny that Yevon's order has throughout history involved the manipulation of every person around you, friend or foe. It had always been so. I, like so many others, was determined to change this; thus I, like so many others, walked the path of manipulation and corruption in order to eliminate it.

  


"With the support of several of my colleagues and underlings, I took power over what remained of Yevon's clergy. I eliminated the class of maester and made the position of high clergy a single position of unquestioned leadership, which I of course assumed, christening our clergy the Yevon Order.

  


"And our purpose? Despite what you may imagine, I truly do, and always have, wished to help Spira become a better place. Of course, who in Spira now would accept the help of Yevon's clergy? Sin was gone, and as far as they were concerned, Yevon with it."

  


Here Miralesca paused thoughtfully. "Funny, isn't it, the way people's minds work? With Sin to threaten their lives and all they held dear, most of Spira's people lived as honestly as they could, genuinely desiring to be good people, for they believed this would be enough to atone and send Sin away for good. A false hope, perhaps, but one that kept honesty and honor alive. Now, however, Sin is gone. Now nothing threatens the lives of those who do not live honestly and honorably.

  


"Since I gained power in Bevelle, I have traveled throughout Spira to get the measure of its people and see how the faith of Yevon could once again be instilled in their hearts. And I have noticed the remarkable change. Oh, it is nothing to you, who live away on your happy little island, surrounded by Spira's best–your friends, those who helped you, everyone who wished to free Spira of its pain and suffering. But I have been in the places you have not seen, met the people you have not met, and this is what I have discovered–corruption, evil, disregard for the well being of neighbors. Honesty and honor are slipping away.

  


"Why the change? It is because of you, because of what you have done for Spira's sake. Isn't it funny that for so many centuries people have managed to live peacefully under the threat of Sin, always doing what they can to atone? Isn't it funny that when that threat is gone, suddenly there is no need to atone any more? I tell you this now, for I am certain–without that great threat, corruption and evil will only continue to spread.

  


"Do you see it now? Do you realize what you have done? You are known to Spira as the ones who destroyed Sin, but I disagree. You did not destroy sin at all. You perpetuated it. 

  


"You are here to atone for your crimes against Spira. This is why I call you the harbingers of sin, the traitors of Spira."

* * *

  


For several long moments after Miralesca had finished Tidus and Yuna stared at her in nothing short of amazement.

  


"That's insanity!" Tidus cried at last.

  


"No, it is not," the priestess said calmly. "It is the truth. Our purpose–the purpose of the Yevon Order–is to restore the desire to live honestly in the hearts of Spira's people, through any means necessary."

  


"You mean through fear tactics," Yuna supplied angrily. "You want to spread your order over Spira and rule with an iron fist, like the Yevon clergy before you did. That's why you locked up all those people, isn't it? You don't have Sin to threaten Spira with any more, so you'll resort to dirtier methods!" 

"It is not a good thing, what we do," Miralesca said quietly. "You can go as far as to call it evil. But the end justifies the means. Would you see all of Spira fall into corruption and evil?"

  


"It won't happen!" Tidus snapped.

  


Miralesca's eyes flashed. "And why not?"

  


There was silence. Yuna and Tidus exchanged an uncertain glance.

  


The priestess nodded. "You agree with me. Without Sin, there is no incentive."

  


"Maybe so," Yuna admitted. "But this is exactly what I spent my summoning days fighting against! There shouldn't _be_ an incentive! What right do you have to scare people into being good?"

  


"What right do you have to condemn Spira to sin?" Miralesca demanded.

  


Yuna bit her lip. "I don't know," she said quietly. "Maybe none."

  


"Then you and I are on the same level, Grand Summoner," Miralesca informed her. "Now, listen if you want to know why I have brought you here. I have called you Spira's traitors, and I stand by this claim. But you can atone for your sins. Work with my clergy in creating a new world."

  


"Are you _crazy?"_ Tidus demanded, his voice cracking. "Join Yevon's priests? I'd rather die!"

  


"Then you will," Miralesca stated flatly.

  


The two of them stared at her in silence. "What?" Yuna finally whispered.

  


"This is my offer," the priestess said calmly, gazing at Yuna with level eyes. "Agree to repent your sins and join our clergy, or die as traitors at dawn tomorrow. You have tonight to consider your fate."

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Reader Question

Q: I have just recently signed up with fanfiction, and finished writing the first chapter to a story I plan to put up. I have tried over and over to upload it, but every time I try, I get a message that says my story is too short to post or whatever. Can you tell me what I'm supposed to be doing about that (I already tried making the thingy longer)? Oh, and if this makes any difference, I have a Mac (a stupid, STUPID Mac).

–Courtesy of Forbidden Wings

  


A: Well, this question has nothing to do with my story, but since it seems like you have a big problem and unfortunately I don't know the solution, I decided to put it up here so that someone who _does_ know the solution might see it. Readers, if you have any idea what the problem is, please help this poor author.

  



	22. Vision of Death

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


New chapter, blah blah blah, yadda yadda.

  


Actually, I have a dedication to make today. This chapter is dedicated to my friend and fellow author Galaxy Girl, who has written numerous and hilarious parodies of everything from Revolutionary Girl Utena to Final Fantasy X. I've been a long-time follower and fan of her Zelda: Ocarina of Time musical parody, _Hey, Ocarina!, _which I highly recommend to anyone who wants a good laugh. Anyway, we had a deal going, in which she already filled her end of the bargain quite spectacularly. This fic being a drama, I unfortunately wasn't able to go all-out, but hopefully she'll like what I've done. ^^ This chapter is for you, GG, and thanks for waiting so patiently for me to deliver.

  


And now, without further ado, I present... 

  


***

  


Chapter 22

Vision of Death

  


Rikku, Wakka, Kimahri, and Jecht were all for a rescue, but Auron and Lulu stood firm.

  


"We wait," Auron told them in a voice that provided for no argument. "As it stands, we can do absolutely nothing alone if Bevelle is holding Yuna and Tidus. We have to contact the central government in Luca and explain to them the situation. The Grand Summoner and her closest guardian are valuable assets to everyone in Spira. Luca will fight for them. We should inform Cid and the Al Bhed as well. With pressure on all sides, Bevelle will likely surrender them."

  


"That's yer plan?" Jecht demanded. _"Pressure?_ What if Tidus an' Yuna get hurt while yer worryin' about applyin' _pressure?"_

  


"Did you hear a word I just said?" Auron snapped. "Tidus and Yuna are valuable assets to _everyone_ in Spira–including Yevon's followers! It's highly probably that Bevelle is holding them for political reasons, in which case they won't be hurt."

  


"We can't be sure of that!" Rikku protested. "I'm with Jecht. We _have_ to rescue them!"

  


"You're crazy, Rikku," Lulu snapped. "Do you honestly think that the six of us can penetrate a well-defended city, rescue Yuna and Tidus, and escape with our lives?"

  


"We did it once!" Wakka argued.

  


_"With_ the help of the Al Bhed, the airship, the aeons, and sheer dumb luck!"

  


Rikku brightened. "That's it! We'll call in Cid and the Al Bhed to help us out! He'd never refuse, you know that!"

  


"It's going to be awfully hard without the airship," Lulu pointed out.

  


"But–"

  


"Rikku," Auron said quietly, "think about what you are saying. You don't want to see Tidus and Yuna hurt, correct? Then listen to what I am telling you–attack them now, and we may very well provoke them. Attack them now, and you are taking the lives of your friends into your hands. Are you willing to do that?"

  


For a moment Rikku gazed at Auron defiantly, then she bit her lip and looked away.

  


Auron nodded. "We'll do whatever we must to get them back, but we cannot do it alone. Our first step is to contact Luca and explain to them the situation."

  


When the meeting dispersed, Rikku went down to the shore, feeling tense and wired. The sky was overcast with gloomy clouds, the ocean blanketed in a thick white fog. When Rikku stepped in the chilly surf gooseflesh rippled up her legs, the hair on the back of her neck prickling. 

  


She waded knee-deep into the surf and stood looking out at the sea. _Please,_ she prayed silently, _please, Fayth, ancestors, anyone who might be listening. Please return Yunie and Tidus home safely._

  


"Rikku?"

  


"Hi, Wakka," Rikku said unhappily, turning to face him. 

  


"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

  


"No." Rikku bit her lip. "I'm _scared."_

  


"Dey're gonna be alright, you know," Wakka said gently. "Dey're strong, de both of dem."

  


"Yes, but even they aren't strong enough to fight off an army of warrior monks," she pointed out.

  


Wakka hesitated. "But maybe Auron's right, ya? Maybe it's political, ya?"

  


"Political or not, they're still in danger. Those damn priests!" Rikku spat. "I _knew_ they were up to no good! To think one of them had the audacity to show up in Home–oh, they just wanted to _help!_ If I ever get my hands on them, I'll–"

  


"Dey're not gonna get away with it," Wakka promised, wading into the surf. "We'll get Yuna and Tidus back, and den dey'll pay for what dey've done."

  


"How exactly are we going to get them back?"

  


"Like Auron said," Wakka replied firmly. "De government won't stand for dis."

  


"And if they hurt Yunie and Tidus before the government can intervene?" Rikku demanded. "We can't just wait around and take that chance!"

  


"But...what else can we do?" Wakka said gently.

  


Rikku sighed. "I don't know. But I won't just sit around and wait! If the government can't get them back, then I will. Somehow."

  


For a moment Wakka was silent, then he smiled. "I'll help you."

  


Rikku blinked up at him. "Really?"

  


"Of course! You can't go to Bevelle and take on dose priests all by yourself." Wakka smiled. "I'll protect you."

  


Rikku was silent for a moment, twisting her hands behind her back. Then, overcome by a sudden, strange impulse, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

  


_"E muja oui,"_ she whispered.

  


Then she darted away up the beach, leaving behind an utterly baffled Wakka.

* * *

  


The hot springs in the caves beside the beach were actually cold springs, but the villagers warmed them with stones placed in a fire to heat. It was a good place to sit and think when one was alone. Fortunately for Wakka the baths here were single-sex. He didn't think he could handle running into any of his female friends, especially Rikku.

  


Finding the springs empty, he settled in to soak and think. After a while, though, it became clear that thinking was only leading him in circles and confusing him even more. Then before he could think any more, the sound of footsteps echoing through the cave made him look up.

  


It was Auron. The man nodded to Wakka in greeting as he reached the side of the spring, removed his clothes piece by piece, and settled into the water without a word, wearing only his shaded glasses. Wakka thought it funny that he wore them everywhere, even in the baths.

  


"I tought you and Lulu were sending a message to Luca," Wakka said after a while, just to make conversation.

  


"We did," Auron said shortly, staring up at the ceiling of the cave. "A few village people are going south for us." He sighed. "We'll have to think of some way to repay this village. They've been very gracious."

  


"You really tink dis'll help?" Wakka asked worriedly.

  


Auron's eyes flickered to him momentarily. "It's all we can do."

  


Wakka sighed. "Maybe. I just know Rikku's not gonna sit around forever."

  


"Let Rikku do what Rikku wants to do."

  


Wakka looked at him, shocked. "You wouldn't let her go to Bevelle alone, would you?"

  


This time Auron's eyes lingered on him a bit longer, as if the man were interested in something. "Would you?" he asked shrewdly.

  


That made Wakka hesitate. After a while he ventured, "Auron?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"Can I ask you someting?"

  


"If you want."

  


"Well...I have dis friend, ya?" Wakka winced inwardly, but plowed ahead anyway. "He's got a problem. One of his girl friends...um...she kissed him, ya? And he doesn't know what to tink of dat."

  


"Seems to me that she likes him."

  


"Well, yeah, I guess maybe she does. But...I mean...is dat just like? Or is it like, like-like?"

  


Auron sighed a bit. "What was the kiss like?"

  


"Huh?"

  


"I mean, was it a kiss on the cheek, or a peck, or...?"

  


"Um...it was definitely a _kiss,_ if you know what I mean."

  


"Well then." Auron paused for a moment to dunk his head beneath the water and emerged shaking droplets from his hair. "I'd say your friend's girl friend _like-likes_ your friend. Either that or it was just an impulse."

  


"So...what should my friend do?"

  


Auron shrugged. "It all depends on how your friend feels about this girl. Does he care about her in the way that she cares about him?"

  


"I don't know," Wakka said truthfully. "But...what'll he do if it was just an impulse?"

  


"Hmm." Auron eyed Wakka. "Perhaps your friend should ask this girl what she meant by that kiss."

  


Wakka winced. "I was afraid you were gonna say dat. I mean, y'know, for my friend," he added hastily.

  


"Of course."

  


"But dere's someting else. She said someting...someting he didn't understand. In anudder language, ya?"

  


"What did she say?" Auron asked calmly.

  


"Um...I tink it was _'e muja oui'."_

  


"I'm not familiar with that phrase," Auron admitted. "But if your friend thinks it was something important, then he may as well ask her to clarify."

  


"Yeah, I guess." Wakka sighed. "Dis is a stupid ting to be talking about at a time like dis, anyway. Sorry for bringing it up."

  


Auron shrugged. "Emotions are important, even in hard times."

  


"Maybe you're right." Wakka tried musing it all over for a few minutes, but it gave him a headache, so he stopped. "Anyway, tanks for listening."

  


Auron nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

  


The afternoon wore into evening, and evening into night. Eventually Lulu and Rikku retired to their hut and their beds. "I feel bad going to sleep in such a comfortable bed," Rikku confessed to Lulu as they settled between the sheets. "I bet poor Yunie and Tidus are sleeping on a cold floor somewhere in Bevelle."

  


Lulu was silent for several long moments. Then she whispered, so softly that Rikku could barely hear her, "I'm so afraid."

  


Rikku sat upright and looked at Lulu in astonishment. "You? Afraid? But you're _never_ afraid!"

  


"Of course I am," Lulu snapped. "I just don't show it as easily as you and the others do. What's the point of getting excited and upset? It isn't going to change anything. It's not–it won't bring them safely back home!"

  


Through the darkness Rikku could just barely make out a tear running down Lulu's cheek. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was out of bed and at Lulu's side, holding the older woman tightly in her arms.

  


"Don't cry," Rikku pleaded. That Lulu was scared enough to cry–that frightened _her._ "You never cry. It's not like you. You're strong and fearless, Lulu."

  


"I'm not," Lulu sobbed. "I can pretend as long as Yuna is here, but without her, I don't know what–I don't know what I'll–"

  


"Shhhh." Rikku held Lulu as tightly as she could. "Don't cry. It'll be okay, you'll see. They'll be fine."

  


After a few moments Lulu brushed away her tears and drew back. "I'm sorry," she said thickly. "I didn't mean to do that." 

  


"It's okay." Rikku watched her anxiously. "Are you all right now?"

  


"Yes. Yes, I'll be fine. Go to sleep, you need your rest." Lulu flapped a hand at her, suddenly much more like her normal, business-like self. Relieved, Rikku hopped into her own bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

  


"By the way," Lulu added after a few moments of silence, "I...accidentally saw you with Wakka earlier."

  


Rikku bolted upright yet again. "You _what?"_

  


Lulu yawned. "I didn't mean too, I swear. I was just passing by on one of the walkways. The fog cleared for a moment, and..."

  


Rikku winced, laying back down. "You saw?"

  


"Indeed." Lulu yawned again and turned over onto her side, facing away from Rikku. "Congratulations on finally taking some initiative."

  


The woman's steady breathing soon indicated that she had fallen asleep, but Rikku remained awake for quite a while, staring at the ceiling. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

  


Sometime during the night Rikku woke suddenly, nervous and sweating. Judging by the pale gray color of the sky, dawn was an hour or so away. She climbed out of bed, wondering what had made her wake so suddenly, and noticed that Lulu was sitting up in her bed, eyes wide open.

  


"Lulu?" she whispered.

  


The woman's eyes turned to her, and Rikku felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. "You feel it too?" Lulu murmured.

  


"Yeah, I definitely do. But what is it?"

  


Lulu shook her head slowly. "I don't know."

  


"I'm going to find out," Rikku decided, crossing their room to the door. She flung it open and abruptly let out a gasp. "L-Lulu!"

  


Lulu was at her side at an instant. Rikku heard her draw in a sharp breath. "Oh, my," she whispered softly.

  


Pyreflies were swimming across the sky by the thousands, lighting the village below them with their glow. They clustered together in one steady stream, heading in a set direction. Their soft cries filled the air, making the women shudder as they watched.

  


"So many pyreflies!" Lulu gasped. "What are they all doing? What in the world is going on?"

  


"We've got to wake up the others," Rikku whispered, her eyes never tearing from the spectacle. "They have to see this."

  


"You're right," Lulu agreed grimly. "Let's split up. Get the others out here if you have to bang pots in their ears."

  


The two women finally tore their eyes away from the pyreflies and spread out to bang on the doors of their friends' huts. It didn't take long for any of them answer.

  


"Alright, I can here you!" Jecht bellowed as he flung the door open at Rikku's incessant knocking. "What in the hell are you–whoa." He focused on the pyreflies. "Holy crap."

  


Wakka let out a startled epithet when he saw the pyreflies, but Auron and Kimahri were their usual unmoveable selves. "This is interesting," Auron commented, gazing up at the sky.

  


Faren came dashing along the wooden walkways to join them, securing a robe around her as she ran. "You all see dis too, ya?" she demanded breathlessly when she reached their side. "I'm not just going crazy, ya?"

  


"No, we definitely see it," Rikku assured her.

  


"Den what's going on?"

  


Auron shook his head. "I haven't the slightest. Why in the world would the pyreflies all leave the Farplane? For what?"

  


Kimahri pointed in the direction the pyreflies were streaming. "They go north."

  


Lulu gasped sharply. "He's right. You don't suppose–they couldn't be heading for Bevelle?"

  


Faren shook her head. "I'd better wake up de village councilmen. We gotta decide what to do about dis."

  


She darted off. Auron, Lulu, Rikku, Jecht, Wakka, and Kimahri faced each other. 

  


"If they're heading toward Bevelle, there must be a reason," Auron said grimly. At that moment, the vision hit them.

* * *

  


_A pale gold light in the east suggested the arrival of dawn. Bevelle's towers and spires gleamed in the early morning sun. On a rail-less balcony stood an entire squad of warrior monks, two dozen or more, spread out with rifles pointed at the two figures on the edge of the balcony. The figures were Tidus and Yuna._

  


_A woman in the blue robes of a priestess moved forward. She spoke, but they could not hear the words. In unison, Tidus and Yuna stepped back, into open air. They fell._

* * *

  


"They're going to kill them," Rikku whispered as the vision faded away. "They're going to kill Yunie and Tidus."

  


"Now, let's try to think about this rationally," Lulu said. They could all tell she was trying as hard as she could to stay calm. "We don't know that this vision even had any truth to it–"

  


"Come off it!" Rikku snapped. "You know as well as I do that it had plenty of truth to it!"

  


"I am...inclined to agree with Rikku," Auron said, very quietly. "The pyreflies are warning us. Somehow they know."

  


"We gotta help dem," Wakka said immediately.

  


Auron shook his head hopelessly. "How?"

  


"Dere's gotta be a way," Wakka insisted, but then he fell silent.

  


"What in the world are we going to do?" Lulu whispered. "Tidus and Yuna are going to die at dawn. It's barely half an hour away!"

  


"Ain't there _anythin'_ we can do?" Jecht demanded, his voice cracking. "Yer tellin' me we're just gonna sit here and let it happen?"

  


"Jecht's right!" Rikku cried. "We can't just let them–" She suddenly stopped, cocking her head. "Hey...does anyone else feel the ground shaking?"

  


She was right. The ground beneath them was trembling just the slightest bit. A faint, familiar roar was sounding over their heads, growing louder and louder by the second. The six of them looked up, toward the stream of the pyreflies. A shape appeared in the middle of the stream, passing through the thousands of spheres of light–a very familiar machina, the most beautiful sight any of them had ever seen.

  


_"Hiya, kids!" _Cid's voice called from the airship, magnified by the speakers spaced around its hull. 

  


"DAD!" Rikku bellowed as loudly as she could. "Lower the cable and get us up there! It's an emergency!"

  


_"What's that? An emergency? Alright, hold on a tick–"_

  


Once the six of them were safely within the airship's hull, they went to the bridge without hesitation. Cid and Brother were there waiting. 

  


Rikku wasted no time. "Dad, we've got to get to Bevelle _right now! _They're going to kill Yunie and Tidus!" She repeated herself in Al Bhed for Brother, who turned white with fury.

  


_"Fana kuehk," _he snapped to Cid.

  


Cid looked fairly enraged himself. "You're sure about this?" he demanded of Rikku. "How do you know?"

  


"The pyreflies gave us a vision. They know it's going to happen, and were warning us. Warrior monks captured Yunie and Tidus yesterday, but we never thought–"

  


"How did you know that we would need you?" Lulu demanded. "I thought the airship was broken!"

  


"We got it fixed a lot earlier than expected," Cid admitted. "And we didn't know you would need us, but we saw this here ocean of pyreflies–" He indicated the pyreflies all around them, among which the airship flew, "–and figured we'd better check it out. _Cad y luinca vun _Bevelle!" he barked suddenly at his crew. "Those damned priests made a big mistake, and they're gonna pay!"

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Fana kuehk_ – We're going

_Cad y luinca vun _Bevelle – Set a course for Bevelle


	23. Dawn

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Welcome yet again to _Waking Dreams,_ the fic that just goes on and on! Or does it? ^^ In terms of writing this story I'm pretty close to the ending, though still not quite there as far as posting goes. But stay tuned, because the next chapter is going to be along soon. 

  


Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

  


***

  


Chapter 23

Dawn

  


After their talk with Miralesca, Tidus and Yuna were escorted numbly back to their cell. The moment the guards had left, O'aka jumped to his feet.

  


"So what 'appened to you two? Geez, I'm so glad you're all right. I thought for sure that priestess was gonna kill you or something–"

  


"She is," Yuna said softly.

  


O'aka stared at her. "What?"

  


"She's going to kill us at dawn," Tidus said flatly. "That's what she told us. Unless we agree to 'repent' and join the Yevon clergy, she's going to kill us."

  


O'aka gaped at them. "B-but she can't!"

  


"Try telling it to her," Tidus said bitterly.

  


"Then you 'ave to join 'er clergy!" O'aka cried. "Do what she wants you to do!"

  


Yuna shook her head. "I don't think we can. It would go against everything we believe in."

  


"Who cares?! This in't some damned tea party! We're talking about life n' death 'ere! Do this repentance thing, or whatever she wants, don't you see that you can escape later? You can't just let 'er kill you!"

  


"We can't," Yuna repeated softly. "Don't you see, O'aka? We just _can't."_

  


O'aka sat back on his cot, staring at them. "You're really gonna do it. You're gonna just–just die tomorrow."

  


The two of them nodded miserably. There was a long silence.

  


"'Ey!" O'aka yelled suddenly, loud enough to be heard down the corridor. "'Ey, you stinking priests!"

  


A guard came charging down the rows of cells. "What's the ruckus?" he demanded irritably. 

  


"I want to be moved," O'aka said promptly when the guard reached his cell.

  


"What nonsense is this?" the guard demanded. "You can't just request to be moved, you damned idiot!"

  


"I want to be moved!" O'aka insisted. "These two–" He jerked his head toward Yuna and Tidus, "–are gonna be killed tomorrow thanks to your 'igh-and-mighty priestess. They deserve some privacy."

  


The guard scowled at him. "You watch, or one day that tongue of yours is gonna be cut out." He turned to walk away.

  


"I'll sing Lord Mi'ihen the 'Igh if you don't move me!" O'aka called. "And I got a terrible voice, I can tell you that!"

  


"Go roast your head."

  


_"Lord Mi'ihen the HIIIIIIIIIIGH and his band of knights_–"

  


"Oh, all right, all right!" The guard came stomping back. "I'll move you, just shut your damned mouth!"

  


"Thanks, lad," O'aka said cheerfully as the guard unlocked his cell. Once outside he paused beside Tidus and Yuna's cell. "Listen...err...thanks for all you've done for me. It really–you have no idea 'ow much it's meant to me just to–just to know you."

  


Yuna looked up at him and smiled. "Goodbye, O'aka."

  


"Bye," the man said miserably as the guard escorted him away.

  


There was silence for quite a long time. At last Tidus said, "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

  


"Do you want to repent?" Yuna murmured. 

  


"No! But...I shouldn't let you throw your life away like this."

  


Yuna was quiet for a moment. "I need to think about it," she said at last.

  


That seemed like the wisest course of action at the moment, so they both fell into silence. After a while Yuna drifted off to sleep, her head resting on Tidus's shoulder, and dreamed.

  


She dreamed she was in the presence of Sin, the Sin that she remembered, a gigantic, whale-like creature with dozens of eyes. They faced each other, Yuna somehow at eye-level with the enormous creature. 

  


_"Hello," _her dream self said to it. The thing cocked its head and looked at her rather quizzically. Yuna felt herself smile. _"I'm not afraid of you anymore."_

  


Sin looked at her for another moment, then it turned and began to walk away. Yuna opened her eyes back in the dank, cramped cell.

  


"I've decided," she said quietly.

  


"Hm?" Tidus stirred at her side and looked at her.

  


She met his eyes. "If you want to repent, I don't blame you. I don't want to see you dead, after all. But I won't. I can't." 

  


Tidus merely nodded. "I thought that was what you would decide."

  


The night wore on very slowly, as if time knew these few precious hours were there last. Sometime during the night Yuna remembered something.

  


"Tidus? On the beach earlier, before they captured us–what were you going to ask me?"

  


"Oh." Tidus hesitated for a moment, blushing faintly. "Seems kind of pointless now, but actually, I was going to ask you...to ask you to marry me."

  


Yuna looked at him. "Really?"

  


"Yeah. Don't know if it really matters now."

  


Yuna hesitated, then said quietly, looking at the floor, "I don't know if it really matters, but I...I would have said yes."

  


For a while they looked at each other, wordless, sharing thoughts and emotions through merely a glance. "I won't let them kill you," Tidus said at last, determinedly. "I'll find a way. Somehow."

  


Yuna looked away into the distance, watching something only she could see. "I'm not afraid to die," she said softly. "Death...it was something a summoner had to learn to accept willingly. It would inevitably come, one way or another. I've been prepared to die since the day I began my pilgrimage, all those years ago. Death just never came to claim me before now." She turned to look at him, smiling. "I'm not afraid. I have never been afraid, and I never will be afraid. I'm only sad that our lives together were so short. But if I die by your side, then I have no regrets or fears."

  


"Yuna–" Tidus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Yuna. I'm so sorry I can't save you."

  


She ran her hand through his hair and held him close. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. I'm not sad as long as I can die with you."

  


"Stay with me," he entreated her, his voice muffled against her shoulder. "Stay with me until the end."

  


"Not until the end." She drew him away so that she could look into his eyes, smiling. "Always."

  


They kissed one last time, desperately. 

  


Dawn came.

* * *

  


An escort of guards came for them just as the sky outside their window grew pale gray, suggesting the coming of dawn. For once the guards did not taunt them, handle them roughly, or even speak. They merely escorted them to a balcony on a cliff high above the sea, a balcony with no railing, where a squadron of warrior monks were waiting.

  


Yuna and Tidus knew immediately that this was the place they were to die. They were going to be pushed off the balcony, broken on the jagged rocks in the sea below. Sure enough, their guards bound their hands behind their backs and left them just a few feet from the edge of the open balcony, facing away from the drop.

  


Miralesca soon appeared in her deep blue robes. She stood in the center of the balcony, once again establishing her authority, and faced Yuna and Tidus.

  


"This is your last chance," she said quietly. "Do you choose to repent for your sins and join the Yevon clergy, or do you choose to die?"

  


Yuna, gazing levelly at the priestess, replied, "I can appreciate what you are trying to do for the sake of Spira, Lady Miralesca. However, I do not agree with your methods. You cannot frighten people into being good. That desire must come from within a person's heart. They must genuinely want to live honestly, otherwise honesty becomes false and goodness is merely a lie. I once abandoned Yevon and searched instead for truth, and my search led me to this Eternal Calm. I would that people are never again frightened into false virtues, but rather followed the honest desires in their hearts."

  


Miralesca waited until she was finished, then nodded as if unsurprised and looked at Tidus. "And you?"

  


"I agree with Yuna," Tidus replied steadily.

  


"Then you both choose not to repent?" Miralesca asked. 

  


Tidus and Yuna nodded. 

  


"Very well. By the authority of Bevelle and Yevon, I am forced to declare you traitors and order your death." She nodded to her guards. "Push them off."

  


"Wait!" Tidus demanded. Miralesca looked at him. "No one needs to push us," he said firmly. "We'll back off on our own."

  


Miralesca nodded. "Don't dawdle."

  


"Thank you," Yuna said gratefully to Tidus as they backed in unison toward the open air. At the edge, they hesitated instinctively. Wiggling her heels, Yuna could feel that they were on the very edge of the balcony. 

  


_I love you, _Yuna told Tidus silently, and she knew in her heart he was telling her the same.

  


She closed her eyes, leaned back, and fell into open air. With her eyes shut and the wind buffeting her, it felt almost as though she were flying.

* * *

  


To be continued.


	24. The Airship Attacks

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Heh... ^^; Please don't hate me for all the cliffhangers. I just can't help it, y'know? I get to the end of a chapter and I think, "wow, this would be a good place to stop it!" and lo and behold it turns out all suspenseful. Sometimes I do it deliberately, sometimes unconsciously. I dunno. Blame my muse.

  


Anyway, here cometh Chapter 24. Stay tuned for the others. Enjoy!

  


***

  


Chapter 24

The Airship Attacks

  


On the way to Bevelle, Cid took Rikku, Lulu, Auron, Wakka, Kimahri, and Jecht to one of the storerooms on the airship for "a little surprise," as he put it. Inside the dim, cramped storeroom he pried open the bolts on a large wooden wardrobe and let his companions peek inside.

  


"Oh, wow!" Rikku cried, snatching up her best claw and immediately securing it on her arm. "Dad, these are in perfect condition! I didn't know you were saving them!"

  


"Well, I thought you might need 'em again someday," Cid told her, pleased, as the rest lined up to take their weapons from the wardrobe. "Guess this is that day, huh? Probably gonna be a bit of a tangle with them priests."

  


"I do feel better going in armed," Auron admitted, adjusting the weight of his enormous sword on one shoulder. 

  


Lulu cuddled one of her dolls in her arms, tickling its belly, then produced an enormous burst of flame. "Watch it!" Wakka yelped, leaping away from her.

  


"Still works," Lulu commented with a devious smile.

  


Jecht peered forlornly into the wardrobe after it had been emptied. "Nothin' fer me?" he asked plaintively.

  


Cid grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "I got something for you. Here." He handed Jecht a rifle from a crate in the storeroom.

  


"What's this?" Jecht asked dubiously, examining the long, sleek weapon. 

  


"It's a rifle, of course!"

  


"You mean like them priests use?"

  


"Them priests use what _we_ use," Cid said irritably. "Look, it's easy enough. It's already loaded, all you gotta do is pull the trig–"

  


"Is it really wise giving Jecht a loaded rifle?" Auron asked, earning him a dirty glare from Jecht.

  


Cid smiled. "Rubber bullets. It'll stun, not kill."

  


On the bridge again the six paced around, anxious to get to Bevelle. Dawn was mere moments away, as indicated by the rapidly lightning sky. Cid stood by the window as they flew, watching the stream of pyreflies around them with an unreadable expression. Watching him, Rikku could only imagine how worried he was about his niece and Tidus.

  


_We're all worried, _she thought grimly. _But we'll save them. We have to._

  


It was easier said than done. As they neared Bevelle the airship dropped out of the stream of pyreflies to skim the sea below. "This is gonna be a delicate operation," Cid told the others earlier. "We're gonna sneak up on them from below, rescue your friends, and then give 'em something they'll never forget. The key here is secrecy. We wanna be on them before they even have a chance to think."

  


Now they grouped in the bridge, watching as the city of Bevelle, shining in the dawn light on the seaside cliffs, came into view. The airship slowly maneuvered into the shade of the cliffs. Kimahri, situated at the windows with his eyes on the city above them, suddenly gave a snarl and pointed.

  


The others rushed to his side. "Damn!" Rikku exclaimed. "There they are!"

  


On a balcony high above them, they could just make out two figures standing on the very edge, their backs to open air. It was Tidus and Yuna.

  


"Just like the vision showed us," Lulu commented softly. "The pyreflies were right."

  


Rikku abruptly screamed and clapped her hands to her mouth. The two figures leaned back and began to fall.

* * *

  


Kimahri didn't hesitate for a second. He tore out of the bridge and through the twisting corridors of the airship, following instinct rather than any familiar direction. He could feel the airship rising to meet the falling prisoners, but he knew it was not enough. It was up to him to save Yuna.

  


The elevator in the upper cabin was too slow; he didn't bother with it, but ran up the incline to the doors that led to the outer deck. Digging his claws into the metal doors, he wrenched them apart in one mighty burst of strength, then dropped to all fours and bounded across the outer deck of the airship. 

  


Yuna fell head-first, eyes closed, toward the hard deck. 

  


Kimahri leapt the highest leap of his life and tackled Yuna in midair. He hit the deck on his shoulder and rolled, protecting her with her body. It was not until they came to a complete halt that Yuna opened her eyes, still encircled safely in his arms. 

  


"Kimahri?" she said wonderingly. "Did you die too?"

  


Kimahri shook his head. "Kimahri not dead. Neither is Yuna."

  


"I'm...I'm alive?" Her eyes widened. "Where's Tidus?! Is he okay?!"

  


Kimahri set her on her feet and cut through the ropes securing her hands behind her back with one swipe of his claws. Yuna looked around Kimahri and gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth. In the middle of the deck Tidus laid flat on his back, eyes closed, pale and still. His arms were limp at his sides–he had obviously managed to work free of his bonds during the fall.

  


Yuna dashed to his side and knelt, trembling. "No," she moaned. "Open your eyes, Tidus, please!"

  


He did. "Hiya," he said cheerfully, grinning at her.

  


"Wha–you idiot! Don't _scare _me like that!" Yuna cried, swatting his shoulder.

  


Tidus cringed. "Sorry, but could you not hit me? It really hurts."

  


"Oh, I'm sorry!"

  


"YUNIE!"

  


Rikku abruptly slammed into Yuna, practically wringing the summoner's neck as she cried on her shoulder. "Rikku–" Yuna gasped.

  


"I was so scared! _So scared!"_

  


"Rikku, you're going to choke her!" Lulu pried Rikku arms away from Yuna's neck, but hugged the summoner just as tightly a moment later. 

  


"Not fair!" Rikku cried.

  


"Hi, Lulu," Yuna said shakily, laying her head on her friend's shoulder.

  


"Am I chopped liver or something?" Tidus demanded from the ground.

  


"Tidus!" Rikku shrieked. ""You're alive, too!"

  


"Yes, but no hugging, please," Tidus said quickly. "It kinda hurts to even twitch."

  


"Baby!" a familiar voice crowed. Auron, Jecht, and Wakka had joined them on the deck. "How did I know I was gonna find you blubberin' over some ouch?"

  


"I'm not blubbering," Tidus snapped at his father. 

  


"Give him a break," said Auron, who was actually smiling. "He _did_ just take a nasty fall."

  


"Glad to see you're all right, brudda," Wakka added, sounding immensely relieved.

  


Tidus smiled painfully. "I'm all in one piece, anyway."

  


Yuan finally managed to wrench herself away from the women and knelt beside Tidus. "You probably broke something," she informed him, pressing a hand along his ribs. 

  


"Ow!"

"Looks like a cracked rib. Hang on, I'll patch you up."

  


Yuna applied her healing magic, then took Tidus's hand and tugged him to his feet. He pulled her into his arms and they held each other tightly for a few moments, wordless.

  


"Awww," Jecht crooned, effectively ruining the moment.

  


_"Everyone all right, there?" _Cid called from the bridge as Tidus and Yuna pulled apart. _"Hang onto your hats, we're gonna make a little visit to Bevelle."_

  


The airship rose high into the sky as the pyreflies descended on Bevelle with shrieks of fury.

* * *

  


When the execution was finished, Miralesca and the clergy said a prayer for the deceased, then began to retreat back into the palace.

  


_She was immoveable, _Miralesca thought, her mind on the young summoner. _Even in the face of death, she refused to abandon her beliefs. Admirable, really. _

  


"L-Lady Miralesca!"

  


Miralesca turned. Her priests and warrior monks stood shock-still, staring at the sky with bulging eyes. The priestess looked up and gasped.

  


Pyreflies descended on Bevelle by the thousands. They swirled around the palace, creating a veil so thick they blotted out the sky. In unison they began to shriek in their faint voices. The men to the left and right of the high priestess clapped their hands to their ears, many falling to their knees in anguish.

  


"Stay calm," Miralesca ordered her clergy as levelly as she could, though the pyreflies' furious screams made the hair on the back of her neck rise. "Stay on the balcony. Something is wrong." She took a slow breath, then began walking toward the edge of the balcony.

  


"My lady, don't!" cried Jeecan, the head of her guard.

  


Miralesca ignored him. As the pyreflies surrounded her she made herself stay on course. "You don't frighten me," she told them quietly. "You are afterimages. You cannot harm me."

  


But the hum of a machina engine made her halt in her tracks. The wind picked up, stirring the hem of her robe and her long hair. The hum grew steadily into a roar, and suddenly Miralesca understood.

  


"Ah," she commented as the Al Bhed's airship rose into view amid the shocked gasps and yells of her clergy. "You were saved."

  


On the airship's outer deck stood Yuna and Tidus.

  


_"Hey there, priests," _issued a voice from the airship's speakers. _"Cid here, the captain of this ship and the leader of the Al Bhed. We took back our friends who you people tried to execute, but we got a little something for ya in return."_

* * *

  


The airship shook as Cid fired its missiles from the bridge. The projectiles flew straight and true to slam into the highest tower of the Palace of Bevelle. Amid the explosion and the falling debris Yuna whipped around to face the bridge.

  


"Cid!" she yelled. "There are _people_ in there!"

  


_"Eh?"_

  


"There's prisoners! And a lot of them are Al Bhed! You're going to collapse the palace right on top of them!"

  


_"You gotta be–oh, man." _Cid swore viciously. _"Alright, listen up, kids! The operation has changed! This is no longer a destroy mission, this is a search-and-rescue mission!" _As he repeated himself in Al Bhed, Rikku turned to the others, grinning. 

  


"What do you say? Time to show those Bevelle freaks what we're made of, huh?"

  


"I'm looking forward to it," Lulu said with a dangerous smile.

  


Auron nodded. "In the meantime," he added, turning to Tidus and Yuna, "perhaps it would be best if you two stayed here."

  


"No," Yuna said firmly. Everyone gaped at her.

  


"I beg your pardon?" Auron inquired after a moment. 

  


"I'm going down there," Yuna replied calmly, gazing steadily into her former guardian's eyes. "I want to find Miralesca. That woman–she tried to kill us, but she did it in the name of Spira and its people. She's sincere about wanting to make the world a better place. I can feel it."

  


"And what do you hope to accomplish?" Auron asked mildly.

  


"Maybe I can convince her to come with us. I'm sure Cid will take her aboard if I ask. Maybe together, we can work toward a better future." Yuna smiled. "It's what we both want."

  


Auron exchanged a look with Tidus, but before either of them could say anything, a group of Al Bhed came charging onto the outer deck, most wearing goggles and some kind of bright yellow uniform, all armed with rifles. Brother paused for a moment to shake his head over the wreck of the doors Kimahri had wrenched open. 

  


_"Pylg du dra crub," _he said mournfully. 

  


"Kad du fung!"Cid ordered over the speakers._ "Rikku, Brother's taking a squad and going to seek out the prisoners. You and your friends can help him, but we wouldn't say no if you feel like slapping a few priests around, either. Tidus or Yuna, one of you'd better show Brother where the dungeons are."_

  


But Yuna was already at the edge of the deck, peering intently down at the balcony as the airship circled the palace. Warrior monks ran back and forth, avoiding falling debris while attempting to build a defense. At the center of it all Miralesca stood motionless, her eyes fixed on the airship above. 

  


"I'm going," Yuna said determinedly. 

  


"Wait!" Rikku charged over to Yuna and shoved her guns into her hands. "I was saving them for you," she explained. "They're already loaded. Just in case."

  


Yuna smiled. "Thanks, Rikku." Before anyone could stop her, she sprinted to the edge of the deck and leaped off.

  


_"Yuna!"_ Tidus hollered, but the summoner had landed safely, rolling, and was on her feet again and dashing after Miralesca. The priestess had fled into the palace.

  


"Dammit," Tidus snapped, charging toward the edge of the deck, but Auron caught him by the shoulder and yanked him back.

  


"Yuna will be fine," the man said firmly. "We will distract the priests from following her, and _you_ will help the Al Bhed. That's where you're needed."

  


Tidus looked as though he were about to bite back, then he took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll help the Al Bhed."

  


_"Make it snappy, kids," _Cid added on the speakers. _"Don't want that palace falling on top of you."_

  


_"Oui raynt res,"_ Brother yelled at his crew. _"Suja uid!" _He paused to look at Rikku for a moment, then grinned. _"Gelg ycc."_

  


Rikku grinned back. _"Oui duu!"_

* * *

  


Yuna landed hard on her right ankle on the balcony, but when she stood she found she could gingerly put weight on it without too much pain. Her eyes met Miralesca's, and for a moment she and the priestess simply gazed at each other. The Miralesca turned and darted away, back into the palace.

  


Yuna sprinted after her as fast as she could on her strained ankle, wondering why none of the warrior monks attempted to stop her, but it seemed they were preoccupied. A group of them had formed a line and were firing their rifles at the circling airship, but the bullets simply ricocheted off the hard metal hull.

  


She darted into the palace, leaving her friends behind outside, whispering a quick prayer to the Fayth for their safety. The palace shook as the ruined tower above it swayed and groaned, cracks forming in the walls, ceilings, and floors. Dust trickled down from the cracks in the ceiling. Pyreflies wandered aimlessly through the air.

  


_I hope I know what I'm doing,_ Yuna thought grimly as she halted on a walkway to look for Miralesca. 

  


The priestess was on the floor below her, pacing anxiously back and forth. "Miralesca!" Yuna called.

  


The woman's dark eyes snapped up to her. "What do you think you're doing?" Miralesca demanded. "Get out of here before this entire palace collapses on top of us!"

  


"What about you?"

"I'm staying." Miralesca's eyes glittered. "Don't you dare follow."

  


She turned and ran off again. Yuna went to the stairs at the end of the walkway and leapt down two at a time. She sprinted out across the marble floor and down the corridor in which Miralesca had disappeared.

  


The corridor opened onto another walkway in the middle of an enormous room filled with walkways above and below them. The room was so high that Yuna couldn't see the floor. At the center of the walkway stood Miralesca beside a control panel.

  


"I told you not to follow me," the priestess said, her quiet voice echoing through the enormous room. "Leave or you'll die."

  


"I won't leave unless you come with me," Yuna said evenly. "Cid will take you on the airship if I ask him. I know you care about Spira. Let's work together to better it."

  


Miralesca shook her head. "It's too late."

  


"No it isn't! If I had believed that five years ago, Sin would still be here!"

  


Miralesca smiled. "But it isn't. Don't you see? This is a new world without Yevon. I have no place here."

  


"Miralesca–"

  


"I warned you," the priestess interrupted. Her fingers flew over the control panel at her side. Yuna heard the hum of a machina from far below them.

  


"You're going to leave," Miralesca said coolly as a platform rose beside the walkway, carrying an enormous machina monster with hard metal skin and long arms that appeared to pack quite a punch. "I'm going to stay. Goodbye, Grand Summoner."

  


"Wait!" Yuna cried as Miralesca turned, but the machina stepped out onto the walkway between her and the priestess, his enormous girth effectively blocking Yuna's path. The machina began to advance, swinging his long arms threateningly.

  


Yuna backed up, well aware that her handguns would do nothing against the machina's hard metal skin. Then suddenly a swarm of pyreflies appeared out of nowhere, converging between her and the machina. More pyreflies entered the swarm and began to take on an enormous, familiar shape.

  


"Bahamut?" Yuna gasped in shock as the aeon appeared before her.

  


Bahamut snarled, advancing on the machina. Clumsily the machina swung at him; Bahamut caught its metal fist in its own paw, digging its deadly talons into the metal. It shoved the machina back, then flared its wings and with one might swing of its claw knocked the machina off the walkway. A enormous crash from somewhere far below indicated the metal monster's end.

  


The aeon turned to face Yuna, eyes glinting coldly in its dragon-like face. Instinctively she backed away, but Bahamut had already begun to dissolve back into pyreflies. The pyreflies converged once more to form a much smaller shape–Bahamut's Fayth.

  


_"The Fayth have come to fight with you, Summoner Yuna." _His voice was that of a little boy's, yet containing the wisdom of ages. _"You once undertook great personal sacrifice to enable us to end our dreaming. In gratitude, we will fight at your side one last time."_

  


"I must find Miralesca," Yuna said determinedly.

  


The Fayth nodded as he dissolved into Moonflow. _"The Fayth are with you."_

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

  


_Pylg du dra crub_ – Back to the shop

_Kad du fung_ – Get to work

_Oui raynt res_ – You heard him

_Suja uid_ – Move out

_Gelg ycc_ – Kick ass

_Oui duu_ – You too

  



	25. The Fall of Bevelle

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Here's Chapter 25. Chapter 26 will follow shortly, so please stay tuned.

  


***

  


Chapter 25

The Fall of Bevelle

  


The warrior monks formed a line of riflemen to try and shoot the airship out of the sky, but bullets were useless against its metal hull, and with Cid raining projectiles on them, the line was soon broken. They were not accustomed to sieges.

  


With disorder and chaos reigning among the warrior monks, the Al Bhed descended upon Bevelle. Accompanying them were Tidus, Auron, Jecht, Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, and Kimahri, all armed to the teeth and ready to do battle. Opening fire upon the priests, the Al Bhed rapidly broke through their defenses and entered the palace to seek out the prisoners far below. Tidus went with them.

  


Grim-faced warrior monks drew swords left and right, prepared for battle. Jecht grinned ferociously, brandishing the rifle Cid had given him.

  


"Sin's back, baby, an' he's spoilin' fer a fight!"

  


A line of warrior monks charged them with cries of fury. "Y'see," Jecht explained wisely to Auron as they crossed weapons with the monks, "the funniest part is that it's true."

  


"I get it, Jecht."

  


Lulu calmly sidestepped the swing of a monk's sword, lighting a fire on the tips of her fingers. She snapped her fingers and the flame became a maelstrom, sweeping viciously through the priests' defense. "Don't make it look so easy," Rikku gasped, fending off her own foe with her claw as his sword rained blows on her. Lulu pointed to the priest and the firestorm leapt for him; the man screamed and dropped his weapon, swatting wildly at his clothes in an attempt to smother the flames.

  


"I had him," Rikku said, disgruntled. 

  


"I know," Lulu said calmly, literally freezing another enemy in his tracks with a sheath of ice.

  


Explosions rocked the cliff below them. The airship was circling over Bevelle, raining missiles onto the city below. The ground shook as towers and spires gave way, the city's beautiful architecture crumbling to ruins. The palace groaned and shifted alarmingly beneath the weight of its ruined tower. 

  


Rikku cursed. "I'm going to search for Yunie," she snapped to Lulu. "She's going to get herself killed down there."

  


Wakka swung the butt of a rifle into the head of a priest sneaking up on Rikku, effectively knocking him cold. "I'm going wit you," he informed Rikku.

  


"Where'd you get the rifle?" she demanded, startled.

  


Wakka grinned, slinging the weapon over his shoulder. "I picked it up somewhere."

  


"If you're going, go now," Lulu ordered, siccing her whirlwind of fire on a fresh wave of warrior monks. "Watch your step."

  


"We'll be careful," Rikku promised as she and Wakka sprinted toward the palace, cutting down a pair of monks with two vicious swipes of her claw.

  


Distracted, Lulu didn't notice the priest behind her until his hand seized her none-too-gently by the throat. A ferocious roar made her blood freeze in her veins; the priest was yanked away from her as easily as if he were a rag doll and thrown to the ground. Lulu winced and looked away as Kimahri plunged his spear into the man's heart.

  


"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

  


"Welcome," Kimahri grunted, his voice a low, animalistic rumble.

  


The two pressed back to back in the fray as more warrior monks leapt forward to engage them.

* * *

  


Trying to find the prisoners in the Palace of Bevelle, a maze of rooms, narrow corridors, and walkways extending over enormous, echoing halls, was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Tidus did his best to remember the way down to the dungeons beneath the cliff, but after a while the distinct feeling that he was leading them in circles came over him.

  


It didn't help that the palace kept shaking and groaning as though it were ready to collapse and that explosions sounded every few minutes from the city above. Nor did it help that around every corridor lay a squad of warrior monks waiting to engage the Al Bhed and Tidus.

  


At last Brother got impatient. As the surviving priests of one scuffle escaped down a side corridor, Brother caught one fleeing monk by the shoulder and slammed him against a wall, pressing the barrel of his rifle against the unfortunate man's temple.

  


_"Frana yna dra bnecuhanc?" _he demanded coldly.

  


The man was sweating and shaking, obviously confused. "I–what?"

  


"We're trying to find the prisoners," Tidus told him levelly. "If you tell us where they're located, I'll make sure my Al Bhed friend here doesn't shoot you."

  


The priest swallowed. "They're–they're five floors below us. Y-you take the staircase at the end of this hallway and follow it straight down. Then you take a left and the second right and you'll be there. I-I don't have the keys, you'll have to get them from the guards."

  


"That won't be a problem," Tidus said dryly. After all, he had an entire squad of armed Al Bhed with him, not to mention Brother. "Five floors down, make a left, take the second right. Correct?"

  


The priest nodded fervently.

  


"All right." Tidus nodded to Brother, who reluctantly let the priest go and stepped back.

  


_"Ku," _he said icily.

  


"You might want to evacuate," Tidus added with rare sympathy. "This place is going to collapse on top of us any second."

  


The priest didn't need to be told twice. He inched along the wall away from Brother, then turned and escaped down the hall without a glance back.

* * *

  


The pyreflies were obviously guiding her. A group of them streamed over Yuna's head as she jogged through the halls of the palace, often swarming together to block her way when she took a wrong turn, redirecting her onto a path of their choosing. Yuna could only hope that they were leading her to Miralesca.

  


At one point the hall she was following opened into another enormous, high-ceiling room with walkways criss-crossing above and below her. Her corridor seemed to lead directly into open air.

  


"The walkway for this hall must be mechanized," Yuna told the pyreflies, noting an opening to another hallway in the far wall directly across from her. She could barely make out the control panel for the walkway extension.

  


"Now what?" Yuna wondered aloud, glancing down at the floor of the room, hundreds of feet below.

  


She turned to find another way, but a swarm of pyreflies were gathering behind her, forming a familiar, solid shape. Feathers grew on a slim, armless body; wings unfurled. Gleaming yellow eyes regarded her carefully.

  


"Valefor," Yuna whispered.

  


The aeon's beak parted as a long, high-pitched shriek escaped its throat–an invitation. Knowing instinctively what it wanted, Yuna placed a hand on its narrow shoulder and carefully swung onto its back. Valefor shrieked once more, unfurling its wings, and took to the air, carrying Yuna easily across open space to the hallway in the far wall.

  


Yuna slid off the aeon's back and onto solid ground just as it began dissolving into pyreflies. Yuna watched it sadly, wishing that it would stay. Valefor ran its beak comfortingly through her hair, then disappeared.

  


"Thank you," Yuna whispered before turning and setting off down the corridor, trailing pyreflies in her wake.

* * *

  


Even with the best intentions in the world, finding Yuna was quickly becoming an impossible task as neither Rikku nor Wakka had any idea where to begin to look. "We should have followed her right away," Rikku muttered as they paced through the halls. "It was so stupid to let her go off on her own."

  


"She'll be okay," Wakka offered.

  


"I'm not taking that chance," Rikku said bluntly. "I'm not leaving here until I know she's safe, even if the palace collapses on top of me."

  


They continued through the endless corridors, guided by nothing but instinct and hopes. There was a scuffle with warrior monks here and there, but the halls were mostly deserted–anyone sane would have fled the palace by now.

  


The silence between them was deafening. At last, Wakka broke it.

  


"I was tinking about dat ting you said to me earlier, you know."

  


Rikku started. "W-what thing was that again?" she stammered.

  


"You know. Dat _'e muja oui' _ting, or whatever you said."

  


"Oh. That. Um, right."

  


"See, at first I didn't know what you meant, being dat I don't speak Al Bhed and all," Wakka went on recklessly. "But den when I tought about it, it became pretty obvious. 'Cause I do know dat _'e' _means 'I' and _'oui'_ means 'you'...so dat leaves only de middle word to figure out."

  


Rikku couldn't help herself. She stopped walking and turned back to face him, twisting her hands behind her back as she waited.

  


"Dis _'muja' _ting was a source of worry," Wakka continued. He hesitated for a moment, gazing at her levelly. "I'm not really dat smart, and I can't do anyting but play Blitzball, and I get on your nerves, and I know next to nothing about de Al Bhed and all dat. You've had to put up with me all dis time. So I supposed you musta been telling me dat you hate me."

  


"Wakka!" Rikku gasped. "I don't–"

  


"But before you said dat," Wakka interrupted, "you kissed me." He smiled. "So you can probably see why I'm a little confused, ya?"

  


"Wakka...I..." With a sudden start, Rikku realized there were tears on her cheeks. Helplessly she laughed. "What am I crying for? This is–this is so _stupid!"_

  


Wakka wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you, too, Rikku," he murmured. "I just want you to know dat." He kissed the top of her head, then gently pulled away, holding her by the shoulders. "So what do you say we go find Yuna and get outta here, ya?"

  


Rikku rubbed her eyes vigorously and smiled up at him. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

  
  


Guided by pyreflies, Yuna soon arrived at one of the lowest levels of the palace. Here the plaster walls and marble floors gave way to stone, and twisting rock formations stretched down from the ceiling. The air was cool and dry with a hint of a saltwater scent; Yuna supposed the ocean breeze must be blowing in from some opening in the cave network.

  


She soon discovered a pair of enormous, mechanized metal doors with a machina standing guard in front of them. This time it was Shiva who appeared from the swarm of pyreflies, freezing the machina in its tracks without a twitch. It then coated the metal doors in a thick sheet of ice and snapped its fingers. The doors shattered into millions of tiny fragments. As the aeon dissolved into Moonflow, Yuna thanked it and passed through the destroyed barrier.

  


Behind the shattered doors was a large, empty cave with an opening that led straight into open air. She could see the ocean stretching to the horizon through the opening, but knew this cave was at least a hundred feet above the bottom of the cliff, where jagged rocks jutted out of turquoise water.

  


Miralesca stood by the opening of the cave, facing the ocean. "Listen," she said quietly without turning. "You can hear the sounds of battle. Your friends are fighting fiercely for you. You should go to them."

  


"Not without you," Yuna said firmly. 

  


The priestess shook her head. "It's over for me."

  


"Nothing is over!" Yuna cried. "There are always second chances! If you ever truly wanted to help Spira, then you wouldn't be giving up so easily now!"

  


Miralesca sighed, facing Yuna. "You don't understand. It is _because_ I want to help Spira that I am giving up now. This world doesn't need me. Nor does it want me. The era of Yevon is over."

  


"Then let's work together in creating a new era," Yuna persisted. "One of peace and harmony between the peoples of Spira."

  


Miralesca smiled and shook her head. "Maybe what I did here was a mistake. Maybe I will repeat those mistakes if I go with you. I don't really know. All I know is this–you are all that is needed to create a new world."

  


Yuna suddenly realized that Miralesca stood at the very edge of the cave opening, and knew what she intended to do.

  


"Wait!" she cried, reaching for the priestess. "Don't do this!"

  


Miralesca smiled, closing her eyes. "I am glad to have met you, Grand Summoner. Goodbye."

  


She leaned back and fell.

  


_"Miralesca!"_

  


She was gone. Yuna darted to the edge of the cave, but she did not even catch a glimpse of her falling body. The sea rose in a swirl of angry, frothing waves and swept the priestess away.

* * *

  


Following the directions of the priests, Tidus, Brother, and the Al Bhed soon found the dungeon. It was abandoned of all guards. Only their ring of keys was left lying in front of the main door to the dungeon.

  
  


"This is convenient," Tidus remarked, picking up the keys and unlocking the door.

He divided the keys among the Al Bhed, and they began unlocking the cells and freeing the prisoners within. Some of the prisoners shrank back in fear at the sight of them; others wept tears of joy as they experienced their first taste of freedom in years. Most left their cells in silence, mute and deadened from their trials within the dungeons.

  


Tidus personally went to O'aka's cell to free him. The man was standing at the bars of his cell, attempting to see what was going on. The moment he glimpsed Tidus he yelped and leapt back.

  


"A ghost! Fayth 'ave mercy!"

  


Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'm not a ghost, O'aka," he said, shoving a key into the lock of Oaka's cell.

  


"Are you an Unsent, then?" O'aka demanded, peering at him warily as the cell door slid back.

  


_"No! _I'm alive, and so is Yuna. Cid and the Al Bhed saved us, and now we're saving you." Tidus stood back and waited.

  


O'aka cautiously stepped out of his cell and looked around, wide-eyed. "I'll be damned," he whispered as he saw the squad of Al Bhed. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

  


Tidus shook his head. "You're free."

  


_"Oui tuha?" _Brother called from down the corridor. 

  


"That's the last of them," Tidus called back.

  


Brother looked around to check that there were no more prisoners, then waved Tidus and O'aka to him. _"Madc ku."_

  


They left the dungeon and went back to the stairs, ascending it as high as they could go. The squad of Al Bhed went first, then a line of prisoners. Tidus and Brother brought up the rear, keeping an eye behind them for any danger. The palace shook and groaned quite alarmingly. They could see the fear in the eyes of the prisoners and in the tense movements of the Al Bhed squad.

  


Tidus put a hand on Brother's shoulder and murmured in his ear, "Yuna is down here somewhere."

  


Brother nodded grimly. Instinctively the Al Bhed understood the gist of what Tidus had said. _"Famm?" _he inquired, looking at Tidus with raised eyebrows.

  


"Yeah. Let's go."

  


Brother nodded again and called to the head of the line. "Pacco!"

  


An Al Bhed stopped and looked back at him, snapping to attention. _"Cen!"_

  


_"Dyga dra bnecuhanc du dra _airship_ e damm dra udranc du fyed vun ic," _Brother ordered. _"Fana kuehk du vedt _Yuna." 

  


Pacco nodded. _"Oac, cen."_

  


The Al Bhed headed toward the surface while Brother and Tidus went back the way they came. Alone, they hurried through the endless twisting corridors, searching doggedly for Yuna. The palace seemed entirely deserted by now. 

  
  


Or so they thought. When a warrior monk appeared out of a side hall behind them, neither of them had any time to react. There was a sound like a clap of thunder, then Brother swore viciously and fell to his knees, clutching a hand to his shoulder.

  


Tidus snatched up Brother's rifle without a second thought and swung it blindly. The butt of the rifle connected with the warrior monk's head with a loud, satisfying crack.

  


"Bastard," Tidus snarled at the priest's unconscious form, flinging the rifle away.

  


Brother sat on the floor with his hand pressed to his shoulder, blood streaming between his fingers, muttering curses in Al Bhed through gritted teeth. Tidus knelt beside him.

  


"He shot you?"

  


Brother gave him a look as if he knew what a stupid question Tidus had just asked. "Sorry," Tidus said sheepishly. "Let me see."

  


Tidus was no expert on bullet wounds, but it appeared that the projectile had gone straight through Brother's shoulder. He decided this was a good thing and set about to ripping the unconscious priest's outer robe to shreds for a makeshift bandage. He tied the bandage as tightly as he could around Brother's shoulder and gave him a hand up. 

  


"You'd better get to the surface," Tidus told him, jabbing a finger at the ceiling to get his point across.

  


Brother shook his head. His face was pale and his jaw clenched tightly against the pain, but determination blazed in his eyes. _"Madc vedt _Yuna."

  


Tidus didn't argue. "Let's go."

  


When they turned, however, they found their way blocked by a small boy with an expressionless face and mysterious, shadowed eyes. The child was all too familiar to Tidus.

  


"You're that Fayth!" he gasped. "The one who told me I was a dream!"

  


The boy spoke in a voice that seemed to echo through their minds, a voice that they somehow both could understand._ "The Fayth have come in the name of Yuna, her guardians, and all those who defeated Sin and Yu Yevon forever and thus ended our dreaming. You who love Yuna and would die for her, follow us. We will bring you to her side."_

* * *

  


Yuna didn't know how long she remained inside the cave, seated at the edge of the opening, watching the ocean crash against the jagged rocks far below. After a time, however, she became aware of an increased number of pyreflies within the cave–then two new presences.

  


"Yuna!"

  


She felt a touch on her shoulder, then a hand gripped her chin, gently but firmly turning her face. Yuna looked into Tidus's worried eyes.

  


"You okay?" he asked quietly.

  


"She's dead," Yuna mumbled. "She killed herself."

  


"I'm sorry," Tidus said sincerely, taking her hands and tugging her to her feet. "I know you wanted to save her. But we have to get out of here now, before this entire place collapses on top of us."

  


"But–Miralesca–" Yuna protested. "I should dance the Sending for her–"

  


Pyreflies veiled around them before Tidus could reply, and the voice of Bahamut's Fayth issued from somewhere among them. _"The Sending is irrelevant. There are no fiends, and the priestess harbored no ill feelings toward you at the time of her death. We will guide her soul to the Farplane. You must leave, or our work here will be in vain."_

  


The pyreflies streamed from the cave opening and to the sea below. "Is that good enough?" Tidus asked her softly. "I'm sorry, but the Fayth is right. We have to leave."

  


Casting one last glance at the sea, Yuna silently said her farewells. Then she brushed off her skirt and nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

  


Outside the shattered doors Brother waited for them, sitting back against a cave wall and cradling his shoulder, wrapped in a makeshift bandage stained with blood. Yuna gasped. "Brother! Are you okay?"

  


"A priest shot him," Tidus explained. "We wrapped it up as best we could, but he wanted to help find you."

  


"May I?" Yuna carefully unwrapped the bandage from around Brother's shoulder and peeled it back to examine the wound. Watching her, Brother said nothing.

  


"I think the bullet went through his shoulder," Tidus said helpfully. "Is that good?"

  


"Definitely. It means I can heal the wound right now." Yuna smiled at Brother. "Not to worry, this is nothing I can't handle." She placed her small hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and spread the warmth of her healing magic into his wound, knitting muscle and flesh together until it was as good as new. Brother was silent through the whole procedure, but when she opened her eyes and looked at him again, he placed a hand on her cheek.

  


_"Dryhg oui," _he said quietly.

  


Yuna smiled. Though they spoke different languages, she was sure that this time, she understood. "You're welcome."

  


"I hate to interrupt," Tidus said edgily, "but we seriously need to get moving."

  


They didn't hesitate for another moment, but hurried up the stairs as fast as they could and through the endless hallways, relying on instinct rather than any set course of direction. In a hallway on one of the upper floors they found Rikku and Wakka.

  


"Yunie!" Rikku yelped as soon as she saw. "Tidus! Brother! You're all alive!"

  


"We're not going to be if we don't all get out of here now," Tidus said sharply. "Just go!"

  


The floor shook underfoot as they ran through the hallways. A horrible snapping, cracking sound suddenly reverberated throughout the palace, accompanied by a shudder like an earthquake. "You hear that? The cliff is collapsing into the sea," Rikku whispered, her face pale.

  


Yuna spotted a group of pyreflies in a corridor off to their side and pointed. "There! That way!"

  


At last they reached the balcony on which Tidus and Yuna had nearly died. It was scattered with debris and the bodies of dead priests, void of any living souls other than Lulu and Auron, waiting anxiously in the shade of the airship. "Let's go!" Lulu cried immediately when she spotted them.

  


Safe aboard the airship, Yuna and her friends watched as the palace finally collapsed beneath the weight of its ruined tower along with half the cliff, sliding from the land to plunge into the ocean below. She could only hope that everyone had safely evacuated as the airship circled over Bevelle, the city a ruin of tumble-down wreckage and smoking debris.

  


Their side had suffered casualties as well, as indicated by the bodies that were carefully laid out in the main cabin. Recognizing one of the dead, Yuna knelt at his side, trembling.

  


"No," she moaned. "Please, O'aka, open your eyes."

  


A hand settled on her shoulder. "He got caught under some falling debris, and his chest was crushed," Cid told her gently. "Pacco told me he would've lived if he hadn't hesitated to shove another prisoner out of the way. They dug him out 'cause they didn't want to leave such a brave soul to rot in Bevelle." He hesitated a moment, then asked, "Will you dance the Sending?"

  


Yuna realized there were tears on her cheeks and rubbed them away with the back of her hand. "There's no need," she answered thickly. "The Fayth will take care of their souls, and bring them to the Farplane to rest."

  


They went to the bridge, leaving a group of Al Bhed to prepare and purify their comrades in their custom. Yuna stood silently, gazing out the windows to the city below them. Then she saw them.

  


"Cid–everyone–look!"

  


The others crowded around the window to peer out in the direction Yuna pointed. On a hill above the city, headed toward the forest of Macalania, were hundreds of people and their sparse baggage. 

  


"Refugees from Bevelle," Auron commented. "I wonder where they'll go?"

  


Yuna turned to face Cid. "We have to go down there."

  


All of them, including Cid, gaped at her. "We _what? _Why?"

  


"To help them, of course."

  


"Help the priests?" Rikku demanded shrilly. "They tried to kill you!"

  


"They did," Yuna admitted. "Over nothing more than a difference in opinion. But what about us? Can you honestly say we would have done better?"

  


She looked around at all of them for a moment: her only love, her best friends, the Al Bhed, a second family to her. "This is where it begins," she said quietly. "This is where we make a choice. We can choose to see these people as our enemies and perpetuate hate, or we can choose to help them as friends taking care of friends. Miralesca's vision was a world without sin, as is mine. But we will never, ever see that world unless we learn to understand each other."

  


For a moment there was silence. Then Cid issued a quiet order in Al Bhed, and they felt the airship turning, heading toward the refugees. "Most of them won't accept our help, y'know," Cid pointed out. "They'll only see us as the enemy."

  


"I know. But some will." Yuna smiled. "That's a start.

* * *

  


To be continued.

* * *

  


Translations

_Frana yna dra bnecuhanc?_ – Where are the prisoners?  
_Ku_ – Go  
_E muja oui _– I love you  
_Oui tuha? _– You done?  
_Madc ku _– Let's go  
_Cen_ – Sir  
_Dyga dra bnecuhanc du dra _airship _e damm dra udranc du fyed vun ic_ – Take the prisoners to the airship and tell the others to wait for us  
_Fana kuehk du vedt_ Yuna – We're going to find Yuna  
_Oac, cen_ – Yes, sir  
_Madc vedt_ Yuna – Let's find Yuna  
_Dryhg oui_ – Thank you


	26. Epilogue

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1***

Chapter 26

Epilogue

It was not a good time for this sort of thing, as Rikku had told Yuna and Tidus a thousand times. The middle of summer, out in a desert, within an overheated metal hull where everyone had to sweat it out politely, dressed in their finest, of course–definitely not a good time.

But Yuna and Tidus had opted to hold it as soon as possible, reasoning that they didn't have all the time in the world. Rikku supposed they had a point.

So they'd gone to Cid, who'd produced a marriage contract and prepared a ceremony in record time. It was all automatic for the leader of the Al Bhed, who performed every ceremony that took place within the Al Bhed community.

On that day it was so hot that the flowers were wilting, but the hall they'd set up for the ceremony still looked quite beautiful, with flowers covering nearly every inch of the floor that was not otherwise occupied by a chair or person. Rikku's job was basically to run around and make sure everything was as it should be. She wore a strapless, backless emerald green dress that, according to Yuna and Lulu, perfectly matched her eyes. She didn't care much about the color of the dress; she was merely trying to keep from stepping on and tearing the hem.

She hung around the boys for a while first, to make sure everything was okay on their end. Their group was comprised of Tidus, Jecht, Wakka–who had mysteriously disappeared–and Kimahri. Auron had a different task to perform. Meanwhile, Jecht was keeping Tidus busy.

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Excited?"

"No."

"Scared?" 

"No."

In Rikku's opinion Tidus looked as though he were ready to throw up, though it couldn't be that bad if he was putting up with Jecht's badgering. She slipped around behind Jecht and put a hand on Tidus's shoulder.

"Happy?" she whispered.

He looked back at her, startled, then smiled. "Yes."

Rikku patted his shoulder. "I'm going to find Wakka."

"You do that." Tidus went back to looking sick.

Rikku skirted the wall on her way out, avoiding the crowd. They were mostly Al Bhed, but a few priests were mixed in as well. The refugees that had left Bevelle with them were guests of Home–many of them, with Cid's help, had moved on to find homes of their own throughout Spira, but others, surprisingly, opted to remain among the Al Bhed. It took some getting used to, but Rikku had to admit that it was interesting, if anything, to see priests on friendly terms with Al Bhed. A few of them were even taking the trouble to learn the Al Bhed tongue.

_I suppose Yuna was right after all, Rikku thought in a moment of reflection. _Without us constantly at each other's throats, we've discovered that many of Yevon's priests and priestesses aren't all that bad.__

It was the highest compliment she'd ever paid to the Yevon clergy.

Rikku found Wakka in a room outside the main hall, seated in a chair and looking comfortable. "What are you doing?" Rikku demanded. "Why aren't you inside?"

Wakka grinned at her. "It's cooler out here widdout all dose people around, ya?"

He had a point, but Rikku shooed him back in anyway. "Don't make me go chasing around after you. You're supposed to be in there supporting your friend."

"All right, all right." Wakka groaned as he stood, then looked her over with a smile. "Did I tell you how pretty you look?"

"Only a hundred times. Flattery won't get you anywhere." Rikku stuck out her tongue at him.

"All right den, I just won't compliment you anymore. By de way," he added in an offhand tone, "you wanna get married next week?"

Rikku smiled. "Sure. I'll borrow Yuna's dress."

Wakka raised an eyebrow. "You mean dat?"

"No, I'd rather die an old maid, actually."

Wakka laughed and stole a kiss from her, then went back inside the main hall.

Adjacent to the main hall was another room, empty save for a pair of chairs and a floor-to-ceiling mirror. Inside Lulu waited patiently, seated on a chair, wearing a slender, floor-length gown with a small train–black, of course. Yuna fidgeted in front of the mirror, looking pale but happy. She wore blue silk patterned with gold butterflies, symbolizing good luck and love–traditional wedding garb of the Al Bhed.

The two women looked up as Rikku slipped inside, closing the door behind her. "Where's Auron?" she demanded.

"Somewhere cooler, I suppose," Yuna replied, smoothing imaginary wrinkles with hands that trembled. "I'm sure he'll be back in time."

"He'd better be," Rikku grumbled. Right on cue there came a polite knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Lulu said breathlessly, her cheeks rather pink.

As expected, Auron waited outside the door. He gave Lulu an appraising look as he stepped inside. "Hello, Lulu. You look very nice."

"Thank you," Lulu replied quite calmly, though her cheeks were still pink. "Same to you."

"They're ready for us," Auron reported to the women.

"Okay. C'mon, Lulu, let's get this over with." Rikku kissed Yuna on the cheek. "See you outside. Good luck!" She left with Lulu, shutting the door behind her.

Yuna smiled nervously at Auron. "How do I look? Not too wound up, I hope?"

"Radiant, actually. Just remember to smile."

She did, genuinely. "That's an easy one. Thank you for giving me away, Auron."

"It's my pleasure," the man assured her. "I'm only sorry your father isn't here to perform the task."

"He'd want you to in his stead, I know," Yuna said promptly. She hesitated, smoothing the front of her gown again. "Do you think he's proud of me?"

Auron smiled. "Of course he's proud of you. _We _are proud of you. Especially me."

Yuna stared at the floor, her cheeks stained crimson. "You don't know what it means to hear you say that," she whispered.

"It's merely the truth. The value of your deeds is immeasurable. You are the most magnanimous, compassionate young woman I have ever met." Auron gently smoothed her hair away from her face, then offered his arm. "I hope you're happy, Yuna. You deserve it."

She smiled up at him, threading her arm through his. "I couldn't be happier."

Bells tolled throughout Home as Yuna and Auron entered the wedding hall, heralding the coming of a bright future. 

- The End -

***

_Waking Dreams_

(c) 2003

***

_A (final) note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

This is kind of a habit of mine, to write a big long author's note at the end of a big long story, in addition to all the little notes sprinkled throughout the chapters. I use this section to do a little wrap-up discussion on the story, give some thanks and acknowledgments, and of course, say goodbye to the work I've poured my heart and soul into over the last half a year. Feel free to skip it entirely if you so desire, but I hope you'll go ahead and read, because you might find something interesting.

When I first started _Waking Dreams it was more or less because I was dissatisfied with the ending of FFX and wanted to create a somewhat happier conclusion. I knew from the start that I was going to reunite Tidus and Yuna, and I thought that was going to be it. I didn't actually come up with Miralesca and the concepts surrounding her until I was well into the story. _

When I did create Miralesca, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with her, but her story slowly built itself and, looking back on it, I think it stemmed a lot from current events. While I was in the midst of writing this story, my country was in the midst of a war with Iraq. I spent a lot of time wondering if the world would be any different if we had something like Sin to worry about. Would there still be wars and conflict and evil in the world? Or would everyone be united in the cause of defeating our Sin? After all this time, I think I've arrived at an answer. Maybe.

Yuna's reunion with Tidus, which, though a wonderful device, was not enough to maintain an entire story on, as it turned out. So I revisited the world of the priests and brought a little of their story into the mix as well. I think Miralesca is very closely modeled after Seymour, because they both shared a vision of a better world, and although the motivations and even the end result were somewhat misguided, the vision was pure. In the end, there would be peace, one way or another.

To go off on a bit of a tangent–I never liked Yuna. She always seemed to me like a very weak character. Since finishing this story, however, I think my opinion of her has changed somewhat. She was my main protagonist, the one who stood against the vision of the antagonist with her own hopes and ideals. She stood firmly by those ideals, and I admire her for that strength. In her, I found a little bit of an answer to my original question. Even if differences were set aside and people were united in the purpose of defeating a Sin of their own, this relative peace would somehow be false. I don't think our world and its people can ever truly be at peace unless we learn to understand each other, as Yuna advocates at the end of Chapter 25. (Was I speaking through my character there? Oh yeah.)

So I tried my very best to present a side of the priests that even we, the veterans of FFX, could understand. Traditionally we side with the protagonists, and in our eyes the antagonists are the enemy, plain and simple. But I very much hope that there was a reader out there who sympathized with Miralesca and the priests, as I did. Understanding the motives and desires of the antagonist, seeing them as human rather than just the enemy, is the first step to peace.

That's basically all I wanted to say on the story. Again, current events were a heavy influence. Feel free to share your opinions, I'd love to hear them.

Now that that's done, I have a few acknowledgments/thanks to ramble through...

Firstly, a great heaping load of thanks are due to my beta, Dori-dori, also known as Dual on ff.net (go check out her stories!). She didn't want to be mentioned by name but I'm mentioning her anyway, hopefully she won't be too mad at me. ^^; There's really nothing I can say that will express my gratitude enough. She was an unbelievable help throughout the course of writing this story, to the point where even just having a conversation with her got me through a few enormous blocks. Her encouraging comments, sound advice, and great sense of humor were invaluable to helping me plow along through this story. I love her lots and hope that she'll continue to beta future writing endeavors. Thanks so much, Dori!

Secondly, an acknowledgment is of course due to Square and the makers of Final Fantasy X, because without them this story would not exist at all. Thanks for giving me inspiration!

And last but definitely not least, my heartfelt thanks and appreciation are due to you, the readers. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed this story, because without your enthusiasm and support, I would never have finished _Waking Dreams. _I would never even have gotten past the first chapter. You are the ones I write for; your favorable opinions are everything I strive for. Knowing someone out there is reading and enjoying my work is the very reason I want to be a writer. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Finally...yikes, is it finally already? Okay, not yet. First, let's hear about what's new from the Hime. Only one project is planned as of now, and by the time you read this note the first chapter will have already been posted. My new serial is called _The Destined and it's a Legend of Zelda fanfiction, so if you're into the Zelda games I sure hope you'll give it a look! ^^ There are no other projects planned as of now, but if you like you can check my bio periodically, I'll always have information on what the Hime is up to available._

I suppose it's time at last to say goodbye. I hope you enjoyed reading _Waking Dreams as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you so much._

Bye bye. Or as they say in the world of fiction...

The End

***

_Waking Dreams, copyright 2003 to C.F. No part of this publication may be used in any way without the author's express permission._


End file.
